A love which is ever lasting
by Rockhard angel
Summary: here we go again ppl back at the story yall love so much lol
1. how it became

Was it so hard to find someone to love and cherish her? Was she ugly was she not attractive? Was she not what people believed her to be what was it about her that had her,

hiding in the dark shadows of her pain and loneliness. She felt cold and unwanted she felt alone and unimportant he made her feel...wonderful at times the

other ...worthless...easy ...foolish, confused, angry, scared , sad ,happy he brought out all these emotions in her he brought out all these emotions ...In me.

Kagome fell limp to the ground, the hush of his voice soothing away her worries the rush of his hands round her stomach to keep her there, the softness of his lips on hers as he

kissed her. She shuddered in response to what he was doing to her, unshed tears were held back behind her closed lids. His hands fondled her sides to make her more relaxed.

Slowly they descended to the ground completely, sitting on their knees. Never breaking the lip lock that they had ...she didn't care if her lungs burned and cried for the air they

desired, she heard him allow a moan to seep into her lips as she was firmly pressed against him. Kagome let the tears roll down her face as she heard him ask her.

"Will you...will you be my mate?" tears lapped at her skin as they fled uncontrollably. Her throat hurt and so did her head everything was happening so fast.

"y-yes" she answered shakly

"I love you ...so much Inuyasha" she said with a smile pressed to her lips.

"I love you too...kikiyo"

* * *

A/N dont worry none of the rest of my chapters will be like this. ja ne 


	2. Chapter 1 The rising of the sun

A/n. You must understand in this fic that because I have not put it in the summary, in truth kagome gets kidnapped and sold to Sesshomaru which is when he starts to help her with her heart the meeting will be after a few chaps mainly 3 so im sorry for those who love the long introduction of kagome and Sesshomaru, but that is what is going to happen. Ok good so you all know good night .

Ps I own nothing apart from my imagination my transformation images and my oc's got it get it good

Disclaimer : I own nothing if she is still alive by the time I am successful in business I do plan to buy a share of the anime. Until then I own nothing

* * *

Chapter one: the rising of the sun

He had done it again, every time I thought he wanted me he would say something that would shatter me he would touch me. Then make me feel disgusted with myself the next. Mixed emotions and feelings all rammed in one ningin was not good. It didn't matter that I was a miko. All that I ever wanted was for him to feel the same for me as I did for him. Was that too much to ask of someone was it really?

Kagome sat in the tree that she had climbed in to herself. She was alone her and she was torn between the two of loving the feeling and hating it at the same time. Sango and Miroku had gone with kilala to the slayers village to burry kohaku. Inuyasha had gone off somewhere. (Shippo is not in this he's a lil complication) the cool night air allowed her to think and she did need to think but she didn't want to face what the thoughts led too. Lifting her sapphire eyes to the beautifully painted sky which was dotted with sparkling stars, Why couldn't she be like that why couldn't she be a sparkling star.

Looking over to her right she saw something snake like stream its way through the night skies. "Kikiyo" she said so softly that even Inuyasha's ears wouldn't have been able to hear it her tears glazed her eyes and trailed down her cheeks she was in the hot springs no sooner did she realize that Inuyasha was gone. She didn't know how she could do it. Sense certain things like a youkai, aura's power, and occasionally if they were hurt tremendously. She sighed out load she then remembered all the times when...when he touched her ...kissed her and once even asked her to be his. What crushed her was on the same night he asked the walking corps.

She had grown over the few years, both in strength and her miko powers, however to fill the void of no love where she gave it to him she replaced with a vow of power to be strong in her miko powers even succeeding in surpassing the great one, the one who created the jewel that was her heart but all of this lay in dark dormant. Deep inside her she buried it by chanting _"your weak" "you're worthless__"_when in truth they were the words of her first love

She pulled at her hair and her heart why she was so helpless and confused, she couldn't understand.

Kagome pulled herself out of the thoughts she had the jewel was complete and in the hands of kikiyo and Inuyasha. She didn't know which was worse it being with them or Naraku. She let the moonlight bather her smooth skin and after 10 minutes climbed out of the spring. Pulling the cloths onto her wet and semi warm body she made her way back to camp only to discover that Inuyasha was there however he wasn't alone. Kagome calmly sat herself down by her things and looked at the sky before she turned to the intense stairs of the two. "H-hello kikiyo" she said wanting to break the intense silence. "Kagome" said the undead miko in a semi warm tone.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? Is kikiyo going to stay with us?" she asked she faked the cheerfulness of her tone she forced the smile onto her pretty lips. She didn't dare move for fear she didn't know of. "Kagome, we have come up with a wish but to do it, something big will happen"

Said Inuyasha seriously, He couldn't believe he was so willing to do this to her. But he no longer cared to an extent. He loved her...Kikiyo with all his heart and more. So much more that he was willing to do this to her the one who said she would always stay there by his side.

"What's the wish Inuyasha?" she asked slightly scared Inuyasha held his ears flat against his skull his hand tightened around Kikiyo's hand for support. "The wish that Inuyasha is going to make, is that I have my own soul, my wish however will be later reviled if all goes well"

"Well ok, I- Im happy that you two will finally find happiness" she said her throat burning with each word. It was true she was very happy for them if she couldn't make the person she loved happy then she would let the person who could take her place.

"We will be returning to kaede's village in the morning, Kagome I think you should visit your mom" said Inuyasha. Kagome had lived in the feudal era for 2 years now she had fell in the well on her 14 birthday she looked at Inuyasha whom she had loved all this time and slowly nodded it would be her birthday the next new moon which was only 7 days away. Kagome reluctantly fell asleep the only ones protecting her would be the one who made her feel numb and the one who had tried to kill her. Kikiyo was upset that what she had to do to be with Inuyasha. Kagome was a really selfless soul she had been like that once but things had made her bitter and brittle_. If things could only be different _she thought. Yes if things could ever truly be different then maybe kikiyo would have been a better miko if things had been different then maybe just maybe she and kagome could be friends.

The fire flickered every so often giving off sparks which seemed to dance in the air before disappearing.

**XOXOFLASH BACKXOXO**

_Light rain fell from the sky. But the two still met under the grey clouds, the only thing they had for shelter was the tall trees. Inuyasha's hair clung to his face somewhat while kikiyo's haori had a white hood which she used to keep the rain from touching her. "Inuyasha, dose that woman really mean more to you than I do?" she asked in a sadden voice "No kikiyo she means nothing to me"_

_"even when- you k-kiss her and touch her?" she said "I only do that when I miss you, she is even able to tell when I kiss her when I touch her, im not actually seeing KAGOME but YOU kikiyo I love you"_

_"I know how we can be together, how we can live together have a life have friends and even ...have children" she said loving and longingly. "Nothing would make me happier tell me how I can make it be!" he cried "The jewel Inuyasha it can grant anything wish for me to have a soul of my own__" she had a pained expression on her face which caused him to ask _

_"What kikiyo?" __'__I have done her so many wrongs my biggest one was taking the one she loved, so my wish will be for her to find the one that can show her love__' she thought sadly __"__Inuyasha you must sell her it's the only__ one in our __way she has to__ be made to leave, but she cannot return home __" _

_"I don't like the sound of that kikiyo I __don't want__ to lose her friendship like I nearly lost your love" "it's the only way Inuyasha, we have to be strong, let her see her home one last time give her reason to come back"__ "I hope so I love you but I also care about her" he said whilst embracing her "I know Inuyasha may Mirokuda watch over her "kikiyo whispered __a tear finally escaping her eyes _

**XOXO ****End of flash back ****XOXO**

The sky was littered with the stars from above. Silently twinkling in their wake for one and only one they knew of the secret. The secret which they could never tell to the beautiful young woman, the dawn would soon break, and with that Inuyasha would send the one who had loved him for him and him alone to the well and to possibly her destruction. He could do very little kikiyo wrote the contract and Inuyasha signed it. It was out of his hands.

The sky was soon painted by the maidens of kami (not implying anything, just in this fick the lord kami has a mate and a wife two different things I mean no offence there will be a chap on them so you understand) stroking the colours of the sky with beauty structured by emotions of compassion, love, understanding and kindness such things they were allowed to put in the creation of man when they were permitted by their lover and their mate. Then came their mate and husband who joined in the dance called

The rising of the sun

A/N I can tell you all now I will be concentraieing more on this fic in the holidays kay well ja ne


	3. Chapter 2 a true love story

A true love story

Long long ago when the world was still too young to be corrupted by the bitter emotions of hate, anger and sin the plain was walked by the Gods and Goddess there were many all having a different gift and power. There was no society no court was needed in those times. The wind blew freely void of any scent of bitterness anger or betrayal. There were many of the Gods but the ones who made the human painters envious and inspired and the ones that made the youkai look up at in question of why they were and what of their purpose's were these three this story tells them of a love triangle and how Kami came to be.

It was the middle of the day, and things had been different in the kingdom of earth. There were many different Gods and Goddess. All powerful and dangerous yet not one of them sought to make their gift a curse at least not until much later when man was created alongside man was youkai.

Made from deceit and sin hate, sin, and merciless beings of Sagotough, Then the two Maidens of astral had come to right the wrongs of their father who was Sagotough. Leemia was his first daughter she was unlike her father because she was the one who was born with the opposite gifts of emotion in her she was known as Leemia, Goddess of hope and faith she is a flower Goddess which is where the pink comes from sakura blossoms symbolizing hope and faith. She was the wife of the great Kami later in life. At the time when Kami had been betrothed he sought the attentions of the lovely woman with pink hair and eyes. Not long after the courting he had asked her to marry they both knew she could never truly be his one and only but she accepted it for she loved him with all her being, and so said yes. They lived peacefully for 3 hundred years then Tailee had come at the request of kami's father Midoroku. Tailee was the Goddess of fate and destiny like it was in her destiny to fight alongside her sister Leemia just as she was destined to share her mate with her sister also. Tailee had blue hair which was light in colour with midnight blue eyes. Kami himself was a God he had long royal red hair with silver streaks he was tall and proud and when the time came for him to mate with Tailee he only begged her one thing that she would allow his wife, she granted it seeing as how she could not condemn her sister. With the mating of kami and Tailee the triangle was set. Kami Sama loved both his wife and mate there was no denying it. And one night in the forest of flowers both pink and blue her told them both just how much he loved them.

The two females sat on his side one hand each on his armour clad torso the issue of man come up and kami blessed both the women he loved he looked at one to the other and smiled at them. He said he would give them a very special gift since the way of their father upset them greatly. "Tailee, my beautiful love I give you the gift of kindness, comfort and compassion" he said before kissing her on the forehead. "Leemia, my beautiful kioshii, I give you the gift of love and understanding" he said before turning to her and kissing her forehead also.

"Kami why do you give us these gifts?" asked Tailee. Kami flexed his arm muscles before allowing them to curl around the two women. "You both are upset because of what your father created. The humans and the youkai soon the Gods and Goddesses of this plane will have to leave I intend to make a new kingdom in the sky called Narvidia. With you both by my side as my queens no longer will you two, the women I love will be known by rank and status of where you stand. But I give you this so you may like your father who embedded hate, anger and fear into the hearts of the ningin and youkai instead you embed the things I gave you love, compassion, and kindness. Use them to embed them into the things your father created and paint the morning sky with them in a dance a dance I can dance with two of you, for all to see."

That is how the story came to be known that is how to this very day the dawn breaks with a dance a dance that three share it's a secret what they do and has been for an eternity. Not long after when the kingdom of the sky was created and all the Gods and Goddess moved to the kingdom 4 youkai were selected. Kami Sama could only really watch from afar and try to influence the wonderer's of the plane. However unknown to all Leemia was with child the only way she could save her daughter who was a part of her father's creation meaning she was a youkai or human however though Leemia gave birth to a holy human girl child she could sense the youkai within her daughter and so for fear of her child embedded all her powers into her daughter, and did the most amazing thing she made it so her daughter would be reborn in to another life and world. No one knew not until much later and when she was found out she was sentence to death. But can you really kill a God? Every dawn she is there as a ghost dancing with her sister and lover.

Such a love story and it was never ever repeated.

A/N hope you like it dose come into play soon i realy mean no harm r&r later


	4. Chapter 3 the village

The next village was just around the Conner, the day was bright and slightly warm. The sun beat down on the backs of the team making them want nothing more than a delightful hot bath or cool swim in the lake. The latter seemed the best of all options. The village they were coming up to was a very dingy kind of town it seemed rather off if you thought about it sunny summer's day, dark depressing village. Was there something wrong with the village? Sango set to work on trying to sense any dangerous youkai in the area. So far she couldn't sense anything, looking at Miroku she gestured over to Inuyasha and kikiyo. Their faces were blank and passive. Kagome looked like she was in a deep conversation...with herself. Miroku raised his eyebrow at the thought. He had often been told by kagome whenever she was angry with Inuyasha to the point of no return that she would talk to herself as she said it.

"Inuyasha I think that we should, look into this village who knows we may even find something of Naraku" said Miroku while holding his staff just a little bit tighter, Sango looked over at said female. "Inuyasha, I think that Miroku Sama is right. And kikiyo needs time to rest"

Over the month that kagome had been hit twice in the face by Inuyasha. She didn't understand it any more, she thought if she couldn't have him love her in the way which she wanted him to then could he at least love her like a sister. Even that was too much for him then. Kagome over the month had bit her lip from yelling back at him, for it seemed that every time she did he would strike her. He had slapped her face bruising it twice, made what it seemed like claw marks on her sides of her flat stomach that would not leave her skin. Then when he had broken and dislocate her arm she had found it hard to ever fight back. She just took the abuse both of his words and his actions. Kikiyo watched each time behind a tree and silently watched pain embedded in her half of her soul. Kagome looked over to her friends and looked at Inuyasha when she did he glared as though she were beneath him. She slanted her eyes to the ground; she was broken inside and out. Kagome shifted closer to Sango and didn't make a sound. She had watched as both Miroku and Sango grow closer and she smiled at them, knowing how hard it was for them to openly express their feelings towards each other. If she couldn't be happy for herself then at least she could be happy for her sister.

They stood in front of the village gate way. There was only a old man who came to great them. "What do you want and why have you come here!" he demanded in a raspy voice, Inuyasha stepped up which made the man flinch visibly. "That's what I thought human, if you let us pass we won't kill anyone" "Inuyasha!, you can't be serious" shouted kagome. "Guys go to the village, see what you can find out. We'll catch up to you" said Inuyasha as he looked elsewhere for the moment. "Okay Inuyasha. Kikiyo are you coming, maybe with the three of us we'll be able to figure out what's wrong with the town?" kikiyo nodded only. Knowing the pain she would soon be feeling because of her connection with kagome's emotions.

They followed the man while as soon as they began walking Inuyasha gripped kagome's arm. It was vastly bruising, "Do I have to break your other arm for you to get it through your head that, you do not challenge me!" He spat as he dug his claws in her arm drawing blood. She was starting to cry tears started to fall down her cheeks from her stormy blue eyes. He pulled her towards him making it look like he was hugging her. When in truth he was scraping his claws along her lower back making small tears and traces of blood appear. "Now listen wrench. You will never speak against me again do you understand me. I make you a promise kagome if you ever do that again then it'll take more than kaede to heal your wounds. Do you understand?" he questioned, while digging his claws into her wrists. She could only nod and that's what she did, he pulled away from her and walled over to the gates of the village. Kagome loomed behind for a little while; when she got control of her nerves she looked over to the road where it led to the village.

She took a shaky breath and let her feet carry her towards the gloomy looking town. Kagome looked towards the dark and gloomy sky with her tear glazed eyes; she held her injured arm In front of her she felt the stinging start to increase on her lower back. Kagome knew she couldn't go back to the others with her injuries in plain view. Kagome looked around and made her way through some thick trees, behind the trees a little ways of to the east was a natural hot springs. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. Dipping it into the warm water of the spring wiping the blood from her arms and lowers back; she started to shake form the force of the pain that raked through her body. She felt a sharp pain jolt through her arm where his claws had pierced through the flesh of her pale skin. The others where in the village looking around, they found that nothing was even wrong with the village apart form it providing harbours for slave traders.

Inuyasha had not been seen by any one of the group when he left kagome. Kagome looked around the dingy town, and saw a little girl about the age of her little cousin Lima. She was about to walk up to the little girl when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see Miroku. "Come lady kagome, I have secured us a place to stay for tonight. Perhaps we could find you some bandages while we rest there"

The place they were staying at was the head man's palace it was vastly approaching night, kikiyo and Sango helped kagome, by applying a salve which was made of fresh herbs and spices on her back and arm. When that was finished the two slightly older women left for the bath house. After filling her stomach with rice and fish she made her way over to her futon. She quickly fell asleep dreaming of Inuyasha. He was in his youkai form, he was hurting her she was bleeding deeply, when he was about to strike her face which would kill her she closed her eyes knowing that there was no way of evading the blow. When suddenly she was hoisted up by her waist, her blue eyes tried to see the face of her rescuer, but his face was concealed by the shadows. She only heard the soft voice tell her: "I will not let him hurt you" he jumped away from Inuyasha with kagome still in his grasp.

They were now standing in the middle of a meadow; she was wearing a pink kimono with silver cranes and leaves. Her orbi was a pale pink with sakura petals which caressed the fabric of the silk orbi. Her hair was held in place by the beautiful combs which held her soft tresses of midnight hair. He held her against his toned chest, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Her head lay on his chest she placed both her hands on his armour clad chest and found the courage to look up. Once again his face couldn't be seen except his lips, she stared it seemed for hours when it was just a few seconds. He leaned in next to her ear and in the softest voice she had ever heard he said "Kagome, please. Open your eyes"

Obeying the command kagome found herself in the back of a wagon tied and gagged. Her eyes finally focused and she saw red _'Inuyasha help me please!'_she thought panicking. He looked straight into her eyes one less time, before turning his back to her and walking away tears fell down her cheeks. They were silent as the night sky, and shone like the stars when the light of the men's torches caressed them.

A/N well long time I know any ways here it is im updating all stories this week and putting up a spirited away story too so later days


	5. Chapter 4 the feelings that came

Chapter five: The feelings that came

Rain poured down from the sky which was almost dark. Teary stars twinkled for the girl who they didn't even know of. She was shivering the material of her cloths sticking to her and even with a day's rest and healings she was still very weak. Her bright sapphire eyes with specks of golden life were reverted to empty pools of their former glorious stat. Her hair was stuck to her face and she couldn't move her arm quite well. What was going to happen to her and why did she get the feeling that someone or something was out there watching her every movement, closing her eyes for a little while she let her breathing even out. She was wondering why she wasn't panicking in fact she was so still it resembled a life of unmoving art she was real yet unmoving she was a statue. With tear stained cheeks and mattered and dirty hair.

She did cry only so much however, she didn't kick or scream she just silently cried and hoped her mother and father brother and grandfather would forgive her for being so weak. Her heart clenched in a tight knot, yes that's all she was she was pathetic she was weak! She was insignificant she was nothing to anyone. Which is why her heart ached so much, kagome coked her head over to the side it was cold and the wind promised a cold, wet and damp night.

This was only the beginning she thought, whatever happens I need to be strong for them.

Kagome looked at the men who held her in the small caged carriage. They were dirty looking men who didn't look like much, and then the fact that Inuyasha did nothing hit her full force, was it Inuyasha who sold her? Pulling her legs to her chest she looked to the side where a warm fire was going. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her once more. She heard the silent message of the crisp autumn leaves, sorrow in each and every leaf. _"Im sorry"_

He was a little annoyed at the fact that he let his older and last figure father drag him like a misbehaved pup, along in the carriage that would take them to a destination that he would never dream of going to in the first place.

Tisho who was the lord of the north was down for one of his 'visits' which usually consisted of sesshomaru's patients and tolerance wavering greatly. Today just so happened to be the young lords birthday he was in his prime a good 225. No longer a pup but not as great as the elder whom was now grinning like a mad man at his companions face which held scorn. No Sesshomaru was still very very young compared to his adoptive father. Sesshomaru had called Tisho father at the age of 10 Inuyasha was born when he was nine his father lord InuToga had died protecting his second mate when Sesshomaru was nine also. Tisho became a part of sesshomaru's life because it was InuToga's wish that if anything ever happened to him Tisho would take Sesshomaru as his own. As thus he did right now the pup was being more than unpleasant and ungraceful.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. What would happen I wonder if your people, saw you behaving like a child" he said with a grin. Sesshomaru hissed and sat up straight, he straightened his cloths and closed his eyes to appear careless and calm, but Tisho knew it was really out of embarrassment.

They had arrived at their destination in a matter of minutes and were now making their way out of the fire cat drawn carriage one at a time. Sesshomaru scrunched his nose in disgust the smell was pungent in the air and seemed it didn't want to leave. Blood, sweat and a lot of tears coated the wide arena of the indoor slave market. There were various stalls Sesshomaru remembered this place it was where he bought a little girl who was only 3 to 4 in human years she was so sweet, with life and hope radiating of her.

They didn't stop until they reached a semi cleaned platform where Tisho stood and told he was going to buy a slave for his wife. Sesshomaru merely grunted and didn't even look at the women that came into view. Tisho soon found one that he thought would be good for lady Tigarah, she was a sweet and talkative person who loved flowers and plants. Tisho found one and paid for her she was a small child still innocent thank kami, she was only 9 years old and he knew his mate would completely love her like she was her own.

"Come Sesshomaru I think over there has sparked my interest for you my son"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say so he followed his father and was met with a man up on a platform he was well dressed and was addressing the sea of men before him. "Gentlemen, gentlemen please gather round. I have a treasure that all the four lords would be jealous of. She is completely innocent even at her age, beautiful enchanting so much that I will only sell her to the best !"

Sesshomaru and Tisho looked at the man a treasure that would make ALL four lords jealous, surely not! Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes from the wall as it swivelled and reviled a beauty beyond compare. She was wearing a white dress that hung off her shoulders. The sleeves were attached to her forearms. The dress hugged and held each and every one of her curves, she was marred her stomach was unclothed and there for so was her soft skin with the silky pink scars of claws. Never before had Sesshomaru thought that scars could be so beautiful. The dress hung on her hips tightly and parted so her creamy legs could be seen also. Tisho and Sesshomaru could already smell the scent of desire radiate from the males around them. Her long black hair fell down her back her hands were tired gently to a pole by the deepest red silk ribbon another ribbon was tied to her thigh that could clearly be seen as she had to sit side ways on her calves. Her head was facing the opposite direction of the crowd and for good reason.

She was terrified, her eyes were clenched tightly shut. That was until the man she had come to know as Hojo told her to grace the unworthy with her face. Slowly she turned her face her eyes closed. The men sighed as they wanted to see the colour of her eyes yes her face was beautiful , but what were her eyes like they wondered, Sesshomaru also seemed to wonder this same thought. Like she knew what they were thinking she snapped her eyes open small gasps were heard and Sesshomaru had to still himself from doing the same thing. Her sapphire eyes seemed to ignite something deep with him it wasn't lust yes he desired her but not just so she could warm his bed. If possible Sesshomaru thought he saw himself with her wrapped in his affections then in his sheets and then in his affections again only this time there were two pups, one she held in her arms the other holding on to its father as they watched the sun set as a family. And all this came from looking into her deep blue eyes.

a/n hope u like review plz


	6. Chapter 5 Kagome sama prt one

sesshomaru looked at the frightened and trembling girl, she was in her youth sesshomaru looked over at his father and began to wonder if he should buy her. she was beautiful and yet that was not 't the only reason he wanted her. For some strange reason he wanted to comfort her to hold her, to tell her what ever she was afraid of would never hurt her because he would protect her.

"Having any thoughts my son" Tisho grinned like a cat, Sesshomaru cast a shaky glance over to his father. "You are not going to let me leave with out her are you?" Sesshomaru sighed knowing the answer. "Come now i may be old but i can smell the longing and need to comfort her rolling off you!" Sesshomaru looked over at the girl again. she was hiding her chin with her shoulder. "Come my son we don't have all day, that and i think that the noble men over there in the satin kimono is ready to bid for her" Tisho was correct a man in a satin blue kimono with darkish brown hair was lifting his hand up to signal that he wanted to bid for the beauty. Sesshomaru unknowingly snarled, his lips curled in disgust for the arousal was clear it out shined all the other scents of the men "Well it appears that we only have two bidders whom i will consider let us see. My my what do we have here the noble men of the Miskito village and ...My Lord! of the West. well very fine masters for my treasure indeed"

Kagome looked over at the man who now held her bonded wrists which were tied securely. "Well gentle men whom shall it be that will posses my beautiful flower?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. The bidding had in deeded started and so Sesshomaru looked at the man who would TRY and claim what he already deemed his. Sesshomaru held up his hand and Hojo bowed and looked into his eyes "My lord dose she please you?" Hojo asked in a casual tone, one which Sesshomaru did not like at all. it sounded too freely as if this man was an old friend if his lordship bah! foolishness Sesshomaru thought. "Name your price human" Sesshomaru commanded softly.

"Ahhh, not every day i get to part with a LORD, hnm 5thousand solid gold pieces, if you wish not to part with such i will sell her to the noble men over there" Sesshomaru looked at the man and saw him lick his lips in a lustful manner. it sickened him really at how males doesn't mater if they be human, youkai or even hanyou they were always acting upon their groin when they saw a pretty face and an even prettier body. ...soooo why wasn't he? what reason did he want to buy her if it wasn't for the reason of warming his bed?...Sesshomaru grunted it was because having her to warm his bed wasn't the ONLY reason he wanted her. It ran so much more deeper than pure lust and desire for her body. For one thing she radiated untaped power, she didn't smell like most of the humans here either while they had a musky scent yes even the females and children, her scent was a lulling one. one that could be trusted because no matter if she tried to lie her scent would portray it ...indeed this female was pure not just because she was untouched but because she had one of the rarest things of all ...a pure heart._ indeed she is the most wanted treasure, and i shall have her._

Sesshomaru looked at the man and nodded "5 thousand in gold as you have asked and 4 thousand in silver for i now understand why she is such a treasure" Hojo smiled at the little flower that remained huddled in her limbs."Agreed my Lord, may you forever understand" the money was exchanged and the girl was being cooed softly by Hojo so that he could untie her louse bindings he pulled her up to her feet and brushed aside the tears from her face "Every thing happens for a reason little one. never forget that as you journey"

He took her wrists gently in his left hand and led her to the front of the steps and pointed at Sesshomaru, she looked at Hojo once more before slowly climbing to make her way to him. slowly the sea of men parted to let her through she held her arms to her body and tried to not look at the men who were howling for her warm flesh. She made her way finally to stand in front of Sesshomaru, she didn't meet his gaze she was too scared all vows of being strong and not crying were broken as streams cascaded down her cheeks as the fear intensified and mingled with her pleasant scent she was about to drop when sesshomaru caught her before she fell. he picked her up bridle style and cradled her to his chest. his keen ears picked up on what her lips were letting slip pass them "why Inuyasha why did you betray me...why" she said no more as she fell into a slumber her head resting on his chest. _Inuyasha what have you done you stupid half-ling_

* * *

kagome didn't know what to expect when she woke up but a beautiful room with a queen sized bed which she was laying in. The sun bounced off the floors and well painted walls each of them had a pink dragon with a white mane and flowers of different shades and colours. kagome looked at the door and found that there was some one there. kagome clutched the silk sheets to her chest she discovered that she was naked and highly exposed to this person. "W-who are you?" kagome stuttered. "My name is Akino lady, mi lord said to tend to your needs once you have woken up and see you to breakfast" 

kagome nodded a little in understanding. "i would like to bath before i meet this lord" she said softly. "Hai mistress, please a robe for you and follow me to the springs" kagome shrugged on the beautiful fluffy robe and got to her feet. she smiled at Akin to say she was ready to be lead. Akin was a tall girl more like woman child. she had long red hair and the most amazing eyes green eyes. kagome found herself in front of double doors that were a brownish oak colour.

"I will bring you something to wear, please forgive me for speaking as such but you better hurry the lord doesn't like to be kept waiting and he will get angry with us if we do not hurry" Akin said wincing at her tone she knew she should not be speaking to possibly her new mistress like this. the bedroom _Sesshomaru sama gave her_ .._..she is at a higher rank than i _"okay then, i will not be long i promise by the time you are back i will be done ne?" "Hai mistress"

* * *

Sesshomaru inhaled lightly, the scent of fresh cut fruit, confusion and sadness hit his nose he shifted the little girl in his lap and picked up another piece of nicely diced mango, "Ahhh-ahh-ah" he sounded thin lips mindful of his claws held on to his fingers to pull the fruit to her mouth she took the fruit in her teeth and began to chew " What are you going to do today then Rin?" Sesshomaru asked 

"Mumphed, Rin wants to go and pick flowers"Sesshomaru raised a brow he looked out side and frowned. so that was why Rin was sad this morning "It appears that you cannot do that to day, would you like to spend the day with me?" Rin shifted in her position in his lap and climbed up so she was hugging his neck "Really Sess" her eyes fulled with joy and happiness. "If you wish" she nodded eagerly and sat back down to finish eating. Rin was the little slave girl whom he had bought so long ago she was one back then and had been with him for a year making her two years old she was developing her speech but no matter what Sesshomaru could not get her to stop referring to herself when she spoke instead of : I she said Rin instead of Mine she said Rin's so she would form sentences of speech like "Rin wants her flowers that she picked in Rin's garden" she would be talking like SHE wasn't Rin. Rin did have a garden a private one it once belonged to his mother no one went there apart from Rin and thats why Sesshomaru gave it to her.

He looked down at her and gave a ghost of a smile she in turn smiled brightly and displayed the tine rows of teeth that had once bitten him when he tried to force feed her. _A lesion i have never forgotten_ he chuckled and then his mind wondered to the female. would she not be joining them?

* * *

Steam clouded the room and made the air hard to breath it was sooo relaxing but lay there too long and you could suffocate. "Mistress are you finished i have your uniform ready for you" "Coming Akin" Kagome dried herself and put the bindings on that were given to her. Akin gave her a pair of white Jeni trousers that poofed slightly at the ankles, two strips of blue cloth hung only at the front and pack of the pants they hung slightly on her hips leaving plenty to the imagination but enough to state she was a young onna. 

the next item of clothing was a sleeveless hoari it was white also and tight it had beautiful blue snow flacks and flowers inbroided on it then the detaching blue sleeves came which secured before her elbow. they flowed over her hands and made her look like an angel. after slipping on the while two toed socks ( i have no idea what they are called ) her hair was gently taken into a low pony tail two mases of hair to frame her face, the pony at the back of her head was braided then wrapped in a baby blue binding ribbon.

"Mistress please follow me"

kagome followed Akin down the brightly lit corridors, we came upon a heavy white door it was a double door with two white Inuyoukai on them. both had the symbol of the crescent moon on their foreheads. "Mistre-" "please call me kagome" Akin looked shocked and bowed her head low "I cannot, but if it pleases you i could call you kagome -sama?" "Hai, Akin if you must give me a title then i guess so" kagome sighed. The double doors opened and there sitting at the head of the table was...no one "Ahhh, we have missed him he must have got impatient kuso, Nani?" Akin said as she saw the little girl the servants had come to think of as Sesshomaru's pup was sitting in the big seat the head of the table, "Rin Chan, where is Sesshomaru sama?" Akin asked softy kagome picked up the little girl who looked like she was going to fall asleep "Ahh, kagome sama i don't thin-" "Its fine Akin" said a smooth voice

There stood sesshomaru in the door way looking at the woman who he had bought, suddenly that vision he had came back full forced. kagome's eyes widened _He looks like Inuyasha_ Kagome bowed her head this was the man who bought her "Akin with the dismissal of your Mistress please take Rin to her room" "What is your command Kagome sama?" Akin shifted a little "Dismissed until i find you again, stay with her if you are permitted she is going to wake in an hour"

"Hai! Kagome sama" with that Akin took the small child from kagome and left the room with a head bow to both of them. kagome fell to her knees in front of Sesshomaru she pulled his clawed hand to her forehead and spoke "Thank you for what you have given me i owe you much. tell me what my service is to you so i may do it" it pained her to say it he Knew it did she thought that she was to be used as a toy! "Miko i will never force my self on any female, you have none to fear from me. please sit you must be hungry" Sesshomaru took her hand in his and led her to the right of the table he sat also.clapping his hands once servents began to pore in and place food on the table.

A/N tell me what u think part two should be In by next weekend ja ne


	7. Chapter 6 Kagome sama prt two

Sesshomaru looked at the girl who sat with her head hung low. Her scents were all mixed confusion, sorrow, betrayal and anger. why would she be feeling these emotions what hidden meaning did they hold to the girl? he was confused she was scared he could tell but for some reason he could tell it wasn't him she was afraid of though, he had tried to kill her. Yes he now knew who she was, she was the ever remaining loyal companion of his baka of a half brother inuyasha. it had been so long since he had last seen her, well a year maybe the season was that of winter, the air was unforgiving at that point and he had sen her clad in only her strange garments a small fire going and she alone sat in the dark and cold. later he had gathered that his half wit had purposely put her there. He seethed at this for no matter what she was she shouldn't be left out side like an animal!

She was far too loyal and far too...trusting she had trusted his brother with her heart and he had done no more than sent her on her way and left her for what ever was out there. He growled in his throat. Kagome shrunk further more into her seat and started to tremble. the garbs he had provided looked good on her, she was in the highest ranks if his servants his personal servant just as jaken was his vassle and Rin his well she was his ward now she was his daughter so maybe this human female could take her place. He looked at her plate and found it untouched. he was displeased at that, did she not like the food was that her reason for not eating?

"Tell me , why do you not eat?" his voice was soft and gentle but it held the tone of a command in it still. kagome swallowed trying to moisten her throat but failing to do so, she settled for licking her lips lightly and raising her head ever so slightly. "Its not polite, you have to have the first bite. you are the host milord" if it wasn't with in his abilities of sensitive hearing he would'would not of heard what she had said. 'not polite, _this human female knows of respect and manners, where did she learn this?! _

Sesshomaru took the first bite and indeed she followed picking up a small amount of rice with her chopstick and lifting it to her mouth. "Tell me, what is your name, where do you come from and how did you come to be captured by the slave traders?" kagome gulped she didnt want to talk about that kind of think it made her feel even more sad. "M-My name is Hirashi, Hirashi kagome, I come from a very far place, and i was betrayed and i was sold off as a slave" He watched her facial expressions for any lies he could find none only the sorrow and pain. "Kagome, tell me do you have any titles?" he asked a bit curious "Titles milord??" "As i am, Sesshomaru son of Toga InuGangotsu, son of Tinya InuGangotsu, Lord of the Western lands and adoptive son to Lord Tisho of the life tree palace"

kagome risked her first real glance at him and cought her breath he looked like him. Only he was much ...more ...matured maybe they were brothers she thought. "Hai, i have two only one im not proud of i am a miko i am also the riencarnation of the high priestess Kikiyo" tears gatherd at the corners of her eyes, but she didnt let them fall, Only colect and make her eyes look glassy.

"Miko- Kagome I have brought you. you now belong to me" he said while getting up "What ever happend to why i now own you, let it be the past. you will find I am a fair yet firm master. do as you are told and we will have no problembs what so ever. now dry your tears and let me tell you of your tasks" He told her softly Kagome dod as she was told like it or hate it he was right what would happen now she was saposed to be back in her time for her birthday what would she say.

"What do i call you?" she asked the gears in her head already forming a plan to either leave or ask for permishion her mother had stressed about her coming back to her time on her birthday before sunrise! "Sesshomaru sama, Lord Sesshomaru or Master which ever you desire" he said to answere her question.

She nodded. "You might have known this from speaking with Akin, if not i will tell you. In my house I have ranks not only for my army but my servents also. you are at the highest of the ranks of servents you and 2 otheres, kadoff and Kodoff, you cannot misss them they are twins with blazeing red hair and pastle terquise eyes they are my most loyal servents and now there is you. thier garbs ars simular to those you wear but are white and green, brown , or grey. yours shall be white and blue, violet, and silver. understand, your tasks are simple follow me where ever i go if the twins are unavailable if they are you shall be tending to my daughter"

His eyes seemed to harden when he spoke next "I dont care wheather you be a human if any thing should happen to her protect her with your life if you fail, and she dies I will take yours as payment for the death of my Child understood" "I understand Sesshomaru sama" "Good !" "If have any questions ask me, Until later Kagome, one last thing" he said as he was about to exit "servents who are under your rank are at your disposal, should they act up and you cannot handle it report it to either Tisho or myself, find Akin and Tend to my daughter once you are saticfiyed with the food. good day"

Kagome watched as he left. _Inuyasha what have you done, what have you told the others what have you told my family!!!!_

_A/N i do want to go on but i need to eat and sleep sowi ppl the next chap will be very long (i hope ) well ja ne _


	8. Chapter 7 the three 'San's

A/N these are not the correct way to use the suffixes but San is kodoff, kadoff and kagome. chan is the little kids and sama is the royal family. lower rank servants will call any 'San' servant 'Sama' cus they are higher in rank than them they call the royal family Sama, or lord or lady kk

Kagome walked the halls of the castle only getting lost 4 times, and asked for directions 3 times. She made it back to the Daughters Room and knocked on the door. "come in" said a small and soft voice. There stood a little girl who had a damp patch on her pale blue yukita (sp? sleeping garment) Kagome looked at the small child and smiled sadly down at her. "A-are y-you g-o going ...to tell pa- papa?" she said tears already running down her plump cheeks. The little girl rubbed her eyes and looked at Kagome with fear.

"No, no im not little one. come lets get you cleaned up, then we can play, how dose that sound?" The little girl nodded and looked up at the older woman with a small smile "Rin didn't mean to" she said softly as she was picked up by her arms and held close to Kagome's chest. "I know sweetheart, lets go" "whats your name? Rin's name is Rin" she stated. Kagome had to wonder why the little one was referring to her self in the third person. "My name is Kagome" she said while slipping the yukita off the little girl and getting her to bath in the small pool that was her hot spring. Rin held on to Kagome's wrist as she was bathed by the older woman. she was then picked up again and folded in a white fluffy towel. Rin started to giggle as Kagome dried her gently.

"So sweetie, how old are you?" Kagome asked pulling the light green and ivory coloured kimono together. "Rin is this many" the little girl replied putting one finger in the air that , was her index finger. "Wow, your a big girl now aren't you?" She childed. "No, Rin was told she had to make it to papa's age till she was all gwon up" she stated while she was being led to the dinning hall for a little something. "How old is Papa, then?" kagome winked as she opened the door for the little bundle of cuteness. "Rin's Papa's 2.2.5" she said not being able to pronounce such a number. Kagome's eyes widened in amazement he looked like he was in his late teens for kami's sake!

"Wow, your papa must be very old!" she giggled to the little one. "Rin's papa isn't old!" she protested. Kagome sat the little girl at the head off the table where Sesshomaru sat still wondering why she spoke so and how she could get back to her time where her mother was. Kagome didn't notice that two men had suddenly walked in the room she had bent down to pick up the food Rin had accidental dropped to the floor. (A/N: these aren't the correct way to use the honer suffixes ok Chan is little kidds: San is the higher servants kagome kadoff kadoff : Sama is the royal family )

"Kadoff San!" the little girl squealed reaching her arms up to be held by the male. "Hello Rin Sama" she hugged him and looked over his shoulder and saw his twin brother by this time Kagome could only watch. "Kodoff San!" she said while wiggling her arms for his attention. "Hello, Rin Sama, so who is this other new San!" he said casting a look at Kagome that was bitter and wary

"Must you look at her like that brother, your scaring her" said Kadoff. "Well, who are you?!" Kodoff demanded again "i-im Kagome" she said while looking at her feet.

The three stood there in a triangle with Rin latched on to Kadoff's neck.


	9. Chapter 8 Child of the moon

Kagome shifted a little where she stood. She looked over to Kodoff and looked him in the eye. She wouldn't say any thing she had nothing to say, just when he was about to open his mouth, the big doors of the hall opened and there stood that little toad. "Kodoff! Kadoff! leave the girl alone she was just bought and is not used , to this place. Lord Sesshomaru made it perfectly clear that no one is to act hostile towards her. do you understand ?"

The twins let there attention from Jaken slip to the girl who stood silently. They glared at her, she had only been here for what they knew not even a full day, and already the master was showing some kind of favoritism with the girl. "So" Kodoff said smugly. "There are now 3 San's how interesting" Kodoff said while leaving the room.

Kagome looked at the other San as he put down Rin and watched as the little girl made her way over to her. Kagome opened her arms for the little girl and Rin smiled in delight. "You may be a San. But remember little girl that it is us who is the the higher San than you" and with that said Kadoff left the room to join his brother in the meeting with their Lord in his study.

"Master Jaken...thank you for defending me" Kagome said her eyes beginning to water just a little. "That is all right my dear one day those two will get what is coming to them, and to tell you the truth. i can hardly wait" he said while smiling at her. "Come now. it is time for you to look after Rin" Kagome nodded and looked at the little girl in her arms "Ok ok, i did say we could go play Rin Sama. What would you like to do?" Kagome asked softly, Rin looked like she was in a little world of her own. Then Finlay answered: "Could Rin, and Kagome play in the garden?" Kagome nodded and looked at Jaken she had been meaning to ask her 'Master' but didn't have time. "Master Jaken, do you think if i ask, Lord Sesshomaru would give me some paper and ink to draw?" "Hmmm, he might t''is more than likely he would grant you this"

Kagome nodded and walked out the door to the gardens to entertain Rin. While there she spotted a black horse it was a male and well built. There also was a chestnut brown horse also male with a black mane, along with a light tan brown horse that again was male. "Come on Kagome San!" Rin shouted at her carer. They made their way over to the stables to look at the horses. "What are you doing here!" came an angry voice it was Kodoff "Great" kagome muttered under her breath.

"Nothing Kodoff San, Rin Sama wished to come here so i followed" Kagome said while looking at the black horse.

Kodoff eyed her and followed her gaze. "Got your eye on Majestic? Bah as if Lord Sesshomaru would ever give you such a prize" he baited. Kagome looked at the youkai before her and decided to ask "What kind of youkai are you?" "My brother and i are elemental youkai, we were born of the sun our element is fire! now get out i have work to do!" he all but screamed.

Kagome and Rin, who hadn't noticed the conversation that had taken place, left the stables and went back to the castle. Rin had said that she wanted to go and visit her father and, Kogome complied. While walking to his study they heard voices in the meeting room. With out hesitating Rin walked right in with out knocking. "Rin Sama, we must knock first" Kagome said while following the little girl in to the room.Kagome was now aware of the people in the room there was two eagle youkai and 3 snake youkai with Kodoff and Kadoff there sitting around a round table while Sesshomaru was stood talking. "Ah, I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Rin wanted to see you.We didn't mean to interrupt" Kagome said while bowing her head. "Its fine, Is there any thing you want. Jaken said something about paper and ink?"

"Ah, ..yes it can wait my Lord its not that important" she said while looking at Rin who was seated in her fathers absent chair. Sesshoamru nodded and gestured her to sit on the seat that was next to his.When she sat she could feel the gazes of Kodoff and the other youkai on her. She hoped that at least Kadoff would like her, even if it were only a little. When the meeting was over Sesshomaru spoke to his three high ranked servants.

He sat down while his daughter played in her corner where her toys were. He rubbed his temple and looked at the three of them . "It has come to my attention that you have been introduced the wrong way Kagome. Kodoff why is it that you go out of your way to make Kagome feel threatened! She is a San and if you do not like it then i can easily replace your post and make you work under her is that what you desire!"

"No Lord Sesshomaru, i do not" "Then you will act your age and uphold your status in my house hold do you understand me" Kodoff simply nodded "Now that is out of the way the two of you may leave i need to speak with Kagome." The twins bowed and left the room Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and told her to sit once again. "I have a mission for you, this pouch" he said as he put a red velvet pouch on the table before her. "Holds 900 gold coins and what i want you to do with it is this. buy yourself some weapons i will give you four days to get them and return. am i understood?" he asked "Yes Master" "You will be coming with me to the east along with Kadoff and Kodoff. A meeting is to be held there and i demand that my San's look their best. do me proud Kagome do you understand?" "Yes sir."

"Good, now get that mission completed"

"I wish to go to my village as well would i be permitted?" "...Yes" Kgome bowed and left the room for her own when she was sure she had every thing she would need she left her room and headed for the palace doors.

* * *

Day one

Kagome headed over to the stables where Majestic stood, she looked at him and smiled. Kagome made her way into the forest armed with nothing , but the cloths on her back and the pouch full of coins. she made it into village that was 4 hours walk from the castle once there she decided to rent a horse. kagome went into the market and looked upon the different stalls.Getting some cooked meat to eat while she explored she decided she would go for some cloths first looking at all the other stalls she came across something of her interest.

It was a small jewelry store that had different gems of all kinds, she looked at the beautiful stones until she caught sight of another shop. This one was a clothing store and she went in and looked around she found a full armour set that was for a female and fell somewhat in love with it it was a green and gold hakama and hiori set with a gold orbi with green leaves and cranes embodied on it.The foot wear was like Sesshomaru's. The armour she mused was alot to like Bankotsu's (sp?) it was highly feminine and looked smooth to the touch.

Kagome bought that and 3 others that were in the same style in colours of light pink, black and crimson. She made her way to the stables and rented a horse then she was set to travel again to the next village. She made a stop to look around and found that they sold bags and travel gear. She picked out two trunks for her things to go into and paid before giving them her name and current address, so they could deliver her trunk, and bags. She left as quickly as she came due to that she wanted to spend 2 days in her era to tell her mother of all the things that had happened. She came upon a small village later near sun set she had bought food for the night and decided that she would need some kind of weapon to secure herself for the night.

Kagome tied her horse to a post and walked into a store. "Hello, any one" she called out "What may i do for you?" this youkai seemed to be a bear, he was large and tall. "Hi, I'm looking for a weapon that can be hidden well almost as if its not there at all" she asked softly "Hmm, let me see what i have follow me" he said gruffly yet gently.

Kagome followed him to the back of his shop where he lifted a dusty box from a shelf while setting it down he started to explain. "Well, i had made these a while ago. Yet no one would take them and when they did they always returned them saying they were faulty, Bah! what an amusing lie. You see my dear these two daggers are the daggers of the white and black dragon. They are called La and Lo. they are the complete opposite yet they balance their master in their quest to protect what their master wishes to protect and also to destroy what their master wishes to destroy in a sense they are yin and yang. La is yin the female and Lo is yang the male. They will balance you if you think you can handle it"

"I would like to buy them and from what you have told me then i know i can count on them" Kagome said while smiling the man nodded and smiled back "Aye, little one they surely will" he wrapped the daggers and thire holsters that would secure them to her arm and left them to her. Kagome paid and left. Tomorrow she would search for some kimono's just in case there be a ball or something. she found a secluded area and made camp. she heated the meat she had bought and ate while her horse grazed.

putting up a barrier she fell asleep but not before thanking Kaede for the secret lessons.kagome fell asleep and dreamed of home.

* * *

XxxxXXxxx

It was dark, and damp the moon shone brightly, however not bright enough for it was soon consumed by a dark fog, and every thing that the moon had touched with its light was left to look at the darkness. The volcano where a half breed had thought to be dead had arisen. With the help, of chants and reconstruction to his body. An evil laugh could be heard as it echoed of the hollow walls of the volcano. Ti's inside the volcano where a beast lays in his castle, with his slaves. The soul sucking child and the wind witch and his new addition the hime of chi, Kuagrachi was what the monster considered his mate.

"I have given what you asked,i brought you back, i made you strong, i made you ruler over the south and i helped re-constuct your body, now its time for what i want"

There was a silence the only thing that could be hear were the bubbles of gas that were boiling. The smell of the stone had no effect on the people inside and the all movement was halted. A man dressed in a pair of black hakama's and a navy blue kimono shirt decorated in green dragons his long ink black hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. and his eyes the purest of crimson were alight.

"What is it that you want Sagotoph? he asked with a sly husky tone."I want you Naraku, to find my Granddaughter ...and kill her"

"So be it"

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

Day Two

The morning light began to peek above the clouds to grace the world once again with its, eternal beauty. Kagome stretched and walked over to a near by stream to wash her face. She couldn't wait to get home, she wanted to enjoy a nice bath and maybe even stick around for a little party. She pulled her self and her packages onto her steed then galloped to the village that was closet to kaede's. Once there she couldn't deny herself a hot bath, the bath house was piratically empty. 

After having a relaxing bath she made her way to the stalls that sold kimono's. She bought about eight and sent them to the castle they would arrive for her and be ready. Mounting her steed she thanked the man and broke the steed into a dead run towards the village of kaede's village. After doing so and looking at familiar faces she made her way to the old miko's hut. When she found the old miko, Kagome cried and explained every thing and stating that she was in need of a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kaede said by the time she came back from her time she would have one ready for her. kagome thanked the old woman and made her way to the well hopeful to avoid Inuyasha all together. 

She had made it to the well and wasted no time in jumping into it. She was relived when the familiar swirl of blue holy powers engulfed her and took her to the place of her birth. Kagome looked up and saw the roof instead of the clear blue sky and lunged herself for the ladder. Rushing to get out of the well she ran to the house. It was a crisp morning and her mother was hanging cloths on the line. Akito (kagome's mom dnt kno hr name so i made a name up) looked behind a white sheet and saw her daughter. Tears came to Akito's eyes as Kagome neared her she was carrying somethings she noted but where was her yellow bag and what was she wearing.

With out warning both women ran for each other and held tightly to one another when they collided in a hug. Akito looked into the eyes of her daughter and saw it that same speck only this time it was much bigger. slowly they pulled away from one another tears gracing both their cheeks."Come kagome" she told her daughter as they both headed for the house.

* * *

Day Three

Kagome looked around the town for any thing that she might have wanted to buy. Her mother had given her some money and she wanted, to spend it on some underwear and sleeping cloths. She didn't mind the yukita's she wore but didn't feel as comfortable, when she was wearing shorts and tank tops. Going into different women's shops she came to her most preferred underwear shop 'Lady's ultra violet" the materials that they used for the products. They were soft and felt like silk. When kagome had returned from her home she found her 3 friends and the ever love struck puppy. Blushing she went for her room where she put every thing in her new nap sack and went back down stairs to where Hojo,Ami,Yumi and Erica were(A/N i don't know their names lol)

"Kagome your Finlay back, how are you feeling?" asked Yumi she was wearing a yellow flower dress and she was holding Hojo's hand that came to a surprise, and Kagome smiled at the Two of them "Never mind that. Are you going to tell me whats goin on with you and Hojo" Kagome said while laughing softly. the day went by with laughter and joy. Kagome didn't want it to end, her mother had bought her various gifts and let her open them early they came up with the excuse for Hojo and the girls, that because of her illnesses she would be leaving for America for treatment. They bought it and said that they wished her all the best, that night was spent and Kagome Vowed never to forget it for all the days that she lived.

That night Akito stayed awake dreading the morning. She would no longer be her little girl she would be the daughter of some oneells some one not of this era but is here all the same. The grandfather clock chimed 12 O'clock it was done her daughter was no longer her daughter the young woman who slept was not of this plane and now come morning would have to revile every thing such was the task set by her ancestors

* * *

Day Four

The sun rose with the promise of a new day, and what a promise indeed. Kagome washed and dressed, today she was officially 16, she pulled her hair back to find that it had a somewhat bluish tint to it. She ignored it and went down stairs to see her grandfather and her mother looking at her in a strange way. "Ohayo" she said to them both. However they didn't seem to hear it as they looked at the bluish black hair that Kagome now had. "Kagome, please come and sit down we have alot to to talk about my dear" Kagome did as she was told not knowing where this was even going.

Grandfather Higrashi and Mother Higarashi sat down at the table and looked at the woman child sat across from them. "Kagome let me start of by saying i am so proud of you we all are, me your grandfather and you little brother, we are all so proud of you. the things we are going to tell you my sweet you will question. but please hold your questions until we have finished alright.?" "Yes Mama"

Akito flinched but smiled same way. "Kagome, you know of the kami's love story yes?" a nod from her was all she needed to continue her tale. "Do you know what happened..in the end i mean to the Goddess Leemia?" she asked Kagome nodded and spoke "It is said she was with child but because she was only Kami's wife and not his mate she was not aloud to give birth to it. she did however, it was a girl with holy powers they say she was the first miko yet she was but a child. Leemia feared for her daughter and made it so she could be reborn into a house every generation she was with a different name each time but the last name would stay the same. also the mothers who re birthed her knew she was not thires but of the Goddess Leemia" 

"Kagome do you know what the last name is. Leemia's child's last name every time she was birth it was the same do you know the last name?" Kagome shook her head no what was this why were they saying these things. "Kagome" her grand father spoke"The last name of Leemia's child that was re-birthed time and time again ...was...Higarashi" Kagome was frozen if what they said was true then that meant that..."I-I'm Goddess Leema's daughter!" she said her voice shaking.

"Yes Kagome your a Goddess, Leemia was your first mother" Akito said tears welling in her eyes.

"Kagome you must now listen to us. you are daughter to The God Kami and The Goddess Leemia. your aunt the Goddess of destiny had known of your fate when she knew of your birth.Your Grandfather Sagotoph the ruler of the underworld has gathered allies and is to this very minuet hunting you down intending to kill you. For you are the only one that can truly keep him in the pits of hell. a battle will be fought and if you lose it will be the end of the world humans will kill each other youkai will kill humans and then turn on each other. don't you see? the gifts of kindness. love and compassion will cease to exist if your grandfather wins" 

"Do you understand Kagome" Akito asked as she saw the specks of pupal and blue appear in the girls eyes her ears started to point and faint markings started to show on her face. "We have something that must be given to you" The two elders led kagome out of the house and into the storage room where Grand father Higarashi was always spending his time. there glinting in the moon light was a full youkai armour.Unlike Sesshomaru's it had two spikes on each shoulder it fitted so it would protect her breast and stomach and like Sango's it covered her front and back, it was a silvery stone colour. That was held on a rack, next to it wasa black hakama with silver petals and roses. The hiori was two layers like Inuyasha's Fire rat. the first layer was white with black roses on the neck and collar the outter layer was black with the same silver petals and roses.the sash was white with black crescent moons on it with small silver stars, there were boots also and beside the kimono and armour, were three long boxes. Akito heldtwo while Grandfather Higarashi held one. "Kagome these three swords are your inheritance from your mother your aunt and father" Akito said the first box was open the sheath was a deep black with a crescent moon which faced the left with a silver star at the tip.

"Thia is the sword that your aunt, Goddess of fate made for you its calledWinter she put her gifts in it to help guide you" Kagome unsheathed it until half way on the blade it self she read "The power of destiny is in your hands" the handle was midnight blue she marveled at it before sheathing it back again. The other sword was the same only it's crescent moon was faceing the right with the same silver star at the tip."That sword was made by your mother its calledspring".She unsheathed it likeWinter and marveled at it "Hope and compassion in your heart you will never fail" she read out load then sheathed it back again its sheath was also black like Winter's. The crescent moon on both of the swords were gold the star a shining silver.

"Kagome this was from your father,the God Kami himself its called the Kodoguchi"

"Why is it called Gateway?" Kagome asked

"Because it is the Gateway to heaven, Hell, and Earth" her grandfather answered

All of this hit Kagome hard not as hard as the transformation that was now unlocked Kagome doubled over in pain and blanked out. she couldn't hear the screams of the woman she though her mother and the man she thought her grandfather scream her name.She couldn't feel herself being lifted by them she didn't feel them lay her on her bed all she felt was the sadness of some one ells. She looked around in her darkness. "What they say is true" said a woman's voice "You are my daughter you are a Goddess you have to destroy him kagome be strong my darling we are all with you"

Kagomewoke up to find it was midday, Kagome looked at her self in the mirror when she came to, looking at her hairshe found that it touched the back of her calves. It had obtained the blueish tint as before, hercheeks held two strips on them the top set was black and the ones under them were silver. Brushing away her bangs she saw that there was a black crescent moon facing the right with the same little silver star on the tip. Looking at her hands she found long sculpted fingers with deadly claws the same marks that were on her cheeks were on her wrists, hips , ankles and above her breasts.

Kagome looked at herself standing in the mirror clad in her undergarments only she nodded and using her miko powers put a concealment spell on herself. She had a quick shower and dressed back into the robes that were given to her by Sesshomaru, they ad been washed and were ready to use once more. Kagome picked every thing up off her floor which were the 3 swords her armour and hakama and hiori set with her boots.

Pulling every thing down stairs she made her way over to Akito and hugged her close, "You may not be my birth mother...but you are my mother no less " Akito held her tightly "And you will always be my daughter" "I need to leave now its the forth day i must return to my world and my master " Kagome said calmly. Akito nodded and led her daughter to the well house. Kagome sat on the lip of the well and whispered "No matter where i go no matter where i am you will always be my mother" and with that she fell back wards into the well.

Akin dried the tears from her eyes and whispered "And you will always be my heart" kagome closed her eyes as the blue holly powers lapped at her body. it was a warm feeling one she hoped she would feel again.

i don't know what words i can say

the wind has a way to talk to me

_what is really going on. if it weren't for the markings and the blanking out...i would have never have thought that this could truly be me. i am the daughter of a Goddess who was killed because she conceived me...but can you really kill a God? i strongly doubt it no matter what happens i will meet this head on_

flowers sleep a silent lullaby

i pray for reply I'm ready

_i have to be ready for what ever my 'Grandfather' throws at me what ever happends i know that the wind the earth and the waters and fires will all guide me I'm ready for this i have been ready for a long time it remains dormant. now i will walk the path my mother and auntie fought and failed at i am my mother's legacy it is my legacy to destroy my Grand father but before i do i must thank him_

quiet days calms me oh serenity some one please

tell me what is it they say maybe I'll know one day

_Mother...Father...Auntie ...i will do what you ask of me _

i don't know what words i can say

the wind has a way to talk to me

_it doesn't matter that Ive never seen your face. or even heard your voice the fact of the matter is you are my mother and you are my father. Leemai...Kami i am your daughter and i will complete your mission_

flowers sleep a silent lullaby i pray for reply

I'm ready

_for now its very true that i love you though Ive never met you and its true i am a very confusing breed miko Goddess youkai come into my heart my parents and tell me what form of animal i am in my youkai state. i need to know what it is that Grandfather made me to be _

Kagome looked at the blueness of the sky before leaping out of thewell and facing the village that Kaede lives in. Her seances were sharper she realized she could hear better she could smell better and could see better also. "Tell me what it is that i am" she whispered.

The wind picked up ruffling the louse silk that wrapped around her body. "Luna inu" the wind whispered"Luna Inu" it screamed

"LUNA INU" the Wind wailed

_My name is Kagome Higarashi and I'm a miko Goddess Lunainuyoukai born of Kami and Leema and of the moon_

**A/N OK this has got to be the longest chapter i have ever written in my entire life! i want at least 10 reviews or no updatey T.T you will review right ... plz tell me i mean i had to edit this thing 6 times before i posted it plz tell me if im getting any better thnx **


	10. Chapter 9 My family

in honour of Katana14 this was written

Chapter ten

Kagome looked at the village that the old and wise miko lived in. She was to go to her village to go and get the bow and arrows that Kaede had promised her. Walking at a slow pace Kagome made her way to the miko's hut and saw Kaede. "Kagome ye are back" she said in a soft voice. "Yes, I need to return to my master and my little Lady will be waiting for her maid and nanny" Kaede nodded at the young woman, as she stood with her large bag that contained her wonders. "I have it, if I am correct it will be the most beautiful bow you shall ever need"

With that said Kagome was awed as she was presented with a black bow with what looked like white string that would pull back when launching an arrow. It was indeed beautiful. "Draw upon your miko to create the arrows of light young one" Kagome nodded and thanked the old woman, then departed from the hut. Kagome loaded the items on her hours back and began to walk back to the palace. She was about half a day's walk back to the palace, when all of a sudden the last two people she wanted to see, were standing right in front of her. One with a board and passive stance the other was just plain creepy. It reeked of a promise a promise of pain, "What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked her voice a little shaky.

"Sesshomaru-sama wants to see you" Kodoff sang out, Kagome looked back at Kadoff for now he was wearing a concerned look. It was almost as if he were worried for her. "Erm" she said while thinking, the birds sang their hollow tune as she thought of a way to get back to the palace quickly. She had to take the horse back, but all her things that were on its saddle and back, how would she get those back to the castle. The sun beat down as if to pressure her and remind her of the time. Kagome smiled somewhat and walked over to the things that the strong creature held. She concealed the holy and demonic aura's of all her weapons. She placed a seal over her amour making it look like regular and un eye catching. _'less attention the better'_ she thought. "Well, if we hurry I'll be able to give the horse back, then if you would please help me carry, some of the things we can make it back before sundown" "I will aid you Kagome San" Kadoff said while facing the east "I will tell the Lord you are on your way" said Kodoff with a sneer. Kagome and Kadoff set out on foot to get the horse back to its owner. While walking Kadoff began to speak: "We are heading to the eastern lands at midday and there are some things you need to know" once he got a nod from Kagome he continued.

"Well" he began "First off a Lord presents his San's with pride, it would fail the west if you and my brother have one of your spouts when you are in the eyes of the other lords, it would bring the crescent moon house to shame. The other lords might even challenge Sesshomaru sama for his title because of it. So get over it now the both of you. Second we will be spending a month there at least and there you shall be forever attentive to lord Sesshomaru and only him Rin sama will have her old nanny and you will have your maid in waiting Akin. there are to be meetings lasting from sun up to sun down and you must be there. There is also the eastern lord's eldest daughter Sen, she has her eye on our lord though not for love but the title and nothing more. Sesshomaru hated the east and still dose to this very day, he knows of the eastern lords advances on hist lands and of the daughter on his anatomy" at this Kagome laughed it was a sweet laugh and Kadoff thought he had heard of it before when he was very little. Shaking such thought he returned to explaining.

"There are three balls the first is the San's ball where the Lords show off their San's as a sense of power. Never forget Kagome we, to Sesshomaru sama are the jewels he keeps well guarded. And you my dear are his newest Jewel of sparkling sapphire" he smiled at her when he said this and she smiled back. "That is the first ball the second is a royal gown ball hosted by the eastern lord. It shows his hospitality and good will towards his guests, however that dose not mean he will not strike at those to get what he wants. And the third you will have to find out for yourself" he said smiling widely.

They had made it to the village and given the horse back with goodbyes and the shifting of the things on their backs they set off. "Kadoff San, if it is allowed and I'm not in trouble i would like for us to hold a conversation again?" Kagome asked

He looked at her his fire red bangs blowing in his face. He smiled at her and nodded "In the gardens when you are to attend Rin Sama" he told her. They made it back to the castle and put the things in Kagome's room, it was no more than an hours wait for the evening meal. Kagome and Kadoff had separated going about their callings. Kagome was about to put the things away and pack for the journey, that is until a tall and powerful demon lord appeared in her door way. She gasped as she saw him, clutching her chest she looked at the floor and bowed to her knees.

"Where did you go?" he asked softly "I-i went and did as you asked i-i" "your, telling me the truth, so why do you stutter?" "i-i don't know,i-i guess I'm still getting used to having a master"

This seemed to please Sesshomaru. He was her first and last master."Dine with the twins tonight, i have some more packing to do and so do you i trust that the items you bought will show your status. Good night we leave at midday" he told her then with a last glance at her he turned to leave. "The hot springs are available to you tonight after dinner" he said then left.

Kagome hurriedly put her things in her new trunks she had bought two for a reason. one would hold all her more delicate clothing of beautiful kimono's and slippers the other her weapons and armour and three swords she did not wish for them to be seen until the ball of status. Kagome packed every thing neatly and had enough room for some things she may want to entertain her self with. Huffing she placed her cloths out on her desk that she would be changeling into at midday. Kagome summoned her maid in waiting, "You wished to see me my lady" "Bite your tongue with that lady thing Akin" Kagome chuckled. "What i wished to know was this, are Rin's things packed for her" "Hai, Kagome Sama" "good that's all for tonight you may retire" Kagome said softly. Kagome went down to dinner to indeed find that there were only Kadoff and Kodoff.

She sat opposite them and looked at them both. Inhaling she found her nerve and looked up at what she thought could be her family. "Kadoff, thank you for assisting me with the load i carried this evening, Kodoff thank you for reporting back to Sesshomaru Sama. Like your brother told me, we should end this burning bridge between us. i do not wish to fight against you, if the prize is some thing that will make you hate me and wish me away then the prize is not for my taking. are we understood may we start new?"

The twins looked at her with pride shining through their eyes. " See, and you said she was another helpless dimwitted female" "Hai Hai, i know , I'll give you your money later. Kagome San i except and i am at you service" Kodoff said with a smile. Kagome nodded.

"Now listen to me the both of you, we need to talk but what i am going to say must be known, in its own time understood?"

the twins nodded at her statement wondering what it could be. "Kodoff who was your mother and father?" "We cannot say"

"Well i am going to guess, is that all right?" Kagome asked as she lifted her cup to her lips. The Twins nodded at her. "Kodoff said you two were elemental youkai birthed of the sun correct?" "yes" came Kadoff's soft voice.

"Now listen im about to tell you a story: long ago when Gods and Goddesses walked the plain, there was peace and no evil. there in that time a love triangle was set. Kami, Leemia and Tailee, later it is said that the Goddess Leemia was condemned to death. but the question on every ones lips is can you really kill a God"

"you going any where with this Kagome?" Kodoff interrupted "Hai i am, you said you were birthed of the sun, later it is said that the three represented, the earth, the moon and the sun. Earth being Kami the Moon Leemia and the Sun Tailee. The Earth's first was the Moon though he was betrothed to the Sun. The sun is Tailee, the moon is Leemia and the earth is Kami. watch this" she said as she began explaining once more

"Sun=Tailee the sun gives us light and Tailee was the darker side of it. The sun was the Yin and Tailee was the Yang. the sun balanced her correct, before i continue you have to tell me...are you the direct son's of Kami and Tailee?" the twins looked amazed they couldn't speak this type of information was secret and lost to all and yet this girl had figured it all out.

"We are" Kadoff said "Whoa- how can you tell her that?!" Kodoff said angered at his brothers blunt statement. "Its the truth" was all he said "then you have Leemia= the moon, the moon was Leemia's yang for she was the light side of the balance. she was condemned to death because she conceived before her sister. Her child was known as the first Miko and she did the unthinkable. she made it so that her child would be reborn through her family line over and over until the time was right and that she would be needed again to defeat her grandfather"

she drank again feeling the ace in her throat. "so where are you getting at??" said Kodoff. Kagome smiled and looked at her plate, " We...share the same Father, i am Leemia's daughter i was birthed by the moon" Kagome said softly. Both twins stared at her in disbelieve so she let both her demonic and holy aura touch theirs and they had their moths hanging.

"I cant believe we've finally found you...sister" the twins leapt for her crushing her in a hug. "We are united, and now it begins" Kadoff said "And we are to face it together" "Not a word to our Lord utile the San's ball" Kadoff whispered. The other two nodded and smiled at their brother lovingly. "All right lets get to bed now we rise in the morning to make way and help with the preparations"

The siblings parted and went on their way, Kagome walked along the corridor towards her room so she could collect some things, from her room. Kagome came out of her room with her sleeping things in hand . However, before entering the large bath house. She made a stop at Rin's room, after entering she found that the child was gathering her own bathing materials. "Rin Sama, would you like to bathe with me before we, go to sleep?" Kagome asked sweetly.

The little one year old nodded her head at her carer. "Come then" she said while picking the little bundle of sugar that was in her arms.

They made their way down the halls to the bath house, where only the royal family and San's bathed. They were on the other side of the pool. The female side where the was a large wall that separated the, two sides for equal privacy of both the male and female. "Hey, this looks great Rin Sama" the little girl just smiled at her as though she was used to something more bigger and better than this. "Kagome San, will you wash Rin's hair for her please?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, after shedding their clothing they sat on the bench and lathered themselves with the sweet smelling, soap that Kagome had brought in. She carefully washed the younger girl's hair, and made sure all the dirt from the gardens had left her scalp clean and soft. After rinsing themselves off, they waddled into the warm and relaxing water with Rin balanced on her hip. Kagome stood in the deep end holding Rin, her rear was covered in the water as was Rin's calves her rear cradled in Kagome's arm.

Kagome and Rin's hair stuck to their backs, droplets hanging on their brows. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and lay her head in the crook, where her neck connected with her shoulder. "Kagome San..could you sing Rin a lullaby"

"Well, I only know one Rin" "Rin wants to hear it please"

Kagome rested her cheek on Rin's head and sighed. _(A/N pan's labyrinth lullaby) _

Kagome gently swayed in the water gently rocking the younger girl to sleep. Kagome took up a towel and wrapped Rin in it the only thing left was a crimson silk towel. She had laid Rin on the Bench with the fluffy towel held her head. Kagome wove the silk cloth around her pale body. After it was secure above her chest she picked up the younger girl again and headed out for the younger girls room. She made it with out any kind of interruption. After putting the girl in a warm yukita she looked at what the nanny had set out for her. It was a beautiful kimono that was a deep shade of blue with golden flowers and trees. There were matching hair ornaments and slippers. Kagome huffed, as if Rin could keep that clean until mid day as if! She thought with humour.

She set out one of Rin's 'play' kimonos and then turned to the girl once more, after making sure she was safely tucked in she made her way out. Kagome snuck around the corners of the corridors hopeing not to get caught in nothing but a silk cloth. However that was not the case, she bumped in to something solid yet warm and thankfully it didn't knock her over. Kagome's sapphire eyes looked up to see... "Sesshomaru Sama!!" Kagome nearly shouted. He seemed to just look at her with a raised eyebrow, suddenly he remembered how she looked when he bought her. Kagome blushed her face and neck were the same colour as the silk that barely covered her. Sesshomaru smirked and circled her once. He still had those same desires...to hold her to protect her and mend her heart and make her forget that bastard Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked yet again and took off his outer kimono shirt and sash. Kagome blushed he was wearing a silk juben shirt under his outer kimono. Standing behind her he faced her to the wall and put the shirt over her shoulders. When she put her arms through the crimson silk became laxed. Sesshomaru noticed and pulled it from her body. Kagome screeched and blushed as the sash pooled at her feet. Shutting the robe quickly as to not make her think that he was some type of hetai dog.

He pulled the yellow sash around her waist and tied it tightly. "Goodnight, Kagome. You are to tend to Rin in the morning, also you shall ride Majestic, the black stallion. Take care...Kagome" he whispered the last part in her ear. She felt the silk slithered against the flesh of her calf, as she saw her master bend down and retrieve the red cloth.

Kagome almost ran to her room and collapsed on her bedroom floor. Her heart was pounding, her breaths sharp, as she thought how close he was to her. _Get a grip of yourself Kagome...your a Goddess for kami's sake ...or rather father's sake _she thought harshly. _So he whispers a few words that are not of the intentions of sweet nothings or even seductive suggestions he just said to take care and good night._

With that thought Kagome climbed into bed with out disrobing, not thinking that she was still wearing her lords clothing. She slept peacefully, her dreams of flowers and wild horses.

The sun slithered through Kagome's drapes the next morning. Kagome was awoken by her newly acquired brother storming into her room. "Ahhh, Kagome wake up get up get up" Kodoff sang Kagome pushed up from her elbows and raised her head. Lazily. The kimono that Sesshomaru gave her slipping off her right shoulder her hair a complete mess. Kodoff pulled her drapes apart allowing the sun to slap her in the face. "Kodoff what is it what do you want already?" she said as she pulled the garment closer to her skin. "Did you forget that we were to leave to day, you have to get Majestic sorted and saddled, along with Rin's things...and sister" Kodoff called. "Yes brother" Kagome said while dragging her hand down her face.

Kodoff smirked as Kadoff came in raised an eyebrow at what Kagome was wearing in her bed. "What are you wearing" the twins asked in union. Kagome looked down and blushed red "Get out!" she screamed the twins felt her holy aura and bolted. Kagome looked over her things one last time, before finally catching herself in the mirror. She all but ended in a heap on the floor after seeing how her lord's kimono shirt had accompanied her to her bed instead of being drawn up and returned as quick as possible. Instead it had become her night gown!!

Kagome grabbed her cloths and ran to the bath house. After untying the sash that held the kimono shut, Kagome allowed the shirt to slide off her body suddenly, imagining that it was her lords hands that touched her skin so and not just his shirt.

She blushed and washed herself after drying herself she put on her undergarments and stared to dress. She wore her normal Jini they were a lilac in colour and the cloth that hung from her front and back were white with silver stitches. The hiori was a white with lilac patterns of flowers on the sleeves that pooled around her wrist. Kagome slipped on the white pumps and headed back to her room, once there she combed her hair into a long plat with a white bow at the end of it. Which was now scraping the floor. _Looks like high pony tails from now on Kagome _she thought.

The guards had come to take her trunks along with Rin's too. Kagome had seen the little girl in the corridor on her way to her fathers office. "Rin Sama lets meet your papa in the hall for breakfast?" "Okay" said the little girl. Kagome lead her to the dinning room where Kadoff, Kodoff , akin , Jaken and Sesshomaru sat at the grand dinning table. "Ohayo, Sesshomaru Sama, Rin Sama Jaken Sama. Kodoff thanks for the wake up call baka, Kadoff how are you?"

Kodoff huffed and blew his bangs from his face "That's not fair aneuuue (older sister)" he drawled out. "Well, you should'na woke me up like that, what a pup" Kagome said while sitting in between the two boys. She avoided eye contact with her Lord and Kodoff couldn't help but let the words slip his lips: "Were you warm in what you were wearing last night aneue?" the two boys smirked as she bowed her head in embarrassment. "Come, come now, be nice to your sister I find that this new attitude, is quite pleasurable instead of the ever bitter rivalry, between you too" Sesshomaru said while handing Rin a piece of sliced apple.

"However Kagome San, I must say I am curious also as to how you slept" Kagome looked at Kodoff with a glare, while he was drinking his tea. "I-I-I slept warmly. My lord" Kagome told him as she began to eat. When they were finished and Rin had been taken back to her room to change into her blue kimono Sesshomaru stood as did the rest of the table. When he did he issued a command.

"Kodoff, Kadoff, Kagome. Get your bags and weapons saddled we leave in the next 15 minuets"

Kagome nodded and quickly left for her room.

Kagome picked up her bag which held a change of boots, cloths with armour, and ties. Kagome had stripped down and put her old cloths in the hamper for cleaning, she had brought in a bowl and a wash cloth and made herself fresh. Putting on her underwear, then she strapped the holsters of her daggers to each of her wrists. She tied them tight and then slid La in the hostler, the handle of the blade resting on the underside of her right wrist Lo on the left in the same place. She figured if there was a time she would only have to put her hands together and let the sleeves conceal her movements as she brought out her blade. After they had been placed there and were secure she pulled on the forest green hakama's and tied them around her hips. Next she put on the tabi socks and then her black boots that had green ribbon for ties. Then a white under shirt, then next came the outer kimono, it was a rich emerald green with gold embroideries, of koi fish and flowers on the sleeves. After she had closed the garment she had tied it shut with the strings that were attached. Next came the armour. It was round and started above her chest right after her collar bone, it covered her front and back, and looked soft but wasn't tying the gold orbi with emerald green embroideries of leaves on it it fell behind her like a tail in the way she tied it. It was secure in keeping her kimono shirt closed, but it fell against her calves also she plated her hair and tied it with a green ribbon. With bangs to frame her face, after she knew she had everything and she looked decent she pulled her bow into the large bag so far she had two that were lightly filed with her things that she would put on Majestic's saddle.

"Ah, you are ready come" Sesshomaru told her. Kagome found herself staring at the 6 horses. There was the three 'San's' horses Sesshomaru's white horse he carried Rin Jaken would tend to the castle in the lord's absence. The last two horses were of Sesshomaru's captain of the guard and the second of command.

Kagome mounted her horse and looked over at her brothers who were discussing something. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she strode beside them. "We think that there might be some trouble along the way, just be careful all right sis" Kadoff said to her. She nodded and waited for the party to move out.

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter and his San's as they talked about precautions and such. They decided it was time to leave and began to move. It was around evening when they stopped to rest at a river. Kagome had all her seances open true her brothers were stronger at the moment because the sun was shining, she however was of the moon and when that was at it's highest so was she.

Kagome sat cross legged and brought her hands together holding her daggers in her hands inside of her sleeves so no one would know she began to meditate and bond with them. La and Lo were very peaceful spirits that rested in the two blades, they called her master and explained all that they could do with moulding her pure powers with her youkai powers. They had taught her how she could combine them at the handle and make a two blade sword. (imagine two long swords fused at the tip of the handle that's what it looks like)

They told her of the many attracts that they could perform the abilities that they had. Kagome looked at the sky then back at the party they were getting ready to move, she sighed and followed suit with getting up. How ever when she got to Majestic, she felt a pulsing at her wrists La and Lo they were trying to tell her something.

"_what is it, what's wrong ?"_

she asked them afraid of the answer.

As if her father Kami answered her there was a sound of rustling bushes, they were half way to the eastern castle 3 more days and they would be there (A/N yes I am speeding this up a bit) there stood two snake youkai the horses remained still being the strong war horses that they were.

Kagome looked at her brothers who were wearing serious expressions, even Kodoff! Sesshomaru had stood and left Rin on the white steed that was his first mistake. They all seemed to come out at once. "Its an ambush" shouted Kadoff with that they launched for their attack.

Kagome grabbed Rin and took off with the second commander following closed behind after making sure the second commander and Rin would be safe she made a barrier then raced back to the help the others. She had got Rin away that was the most important matter she had taken Maru along as extra protection to the Lord's daughter. Kagome eyes were ablaze with life and shone her eyes had the traits of the moon shining with in their depths.

Crossing her arms in a criss cross she took La and Lo in to her hands and pulled back exposing the daggers that were only about the length of her fore arm. She leaped off Majestic in a back flip and landed in front of her Lord just as one of the enemy was about to sink his claws into Sesshomaru's arm. "Back off" she said coldly as she stabbed the demon in the neck at his pulse point. Sesshomaru watched as she ran to join her brothers in battle what he saw amazed even him. Those daggers glowed and grew in to an 30 inch blade she still ran and then brought the handles together they merged forming a 60 inch blade and she striked taking out 4 snake youkai at once.

She turned to her brothers seeing if they were ok but she let her guard down and the snake youkai took advantage, he ran his claws down her back and bit into her thigh while his other hand with claws pierced her right hip. Kagome cried out in pain but that's when her powers took control. La glowed white giving the purific(sp) aura of Kagome Lo gave a faint aura of demonic aura enough that wouldn't cause their master to explain herself before the San's ball.

With a cry Kagome spun the blade around catching the rest of the enemies. She slapped the blade into the ground making the earth rumble with pride as it helped its first child not only protect her master but impress him too.

It was over and Kagome panted and held her blades weakly. Sesshomaru walked up to her pride shining in his eyes _she is strong in time she will be mine_ he thought.

Kagome caught site of him and straightened out she crossed her arms and bowed a sword of 30 inches in each hand. She just then she collapsed the swords with out her command and power shrunk back to their smaller form. Sesshomaru and the twins ran to her Kodoff calling her name.

But she never woke, she was unconscious the venom had spread this however didn't spread if you moved. Sesshomaru ordered Kodoff to get Maru and Rin when they were all present they galloped the rest of the way to the eastern castle not stopping for rest or even camp the one thing that was going through Sesshomaru's mind as he held Kagome to his chest was this _she cannot die she is too strong for it _

**A/N whoa, any way so the plot it getting good review plz lol and this is for katana14 thanks **


	11. Chapter 10 beauty of the north

Chapter eleven

Kagome didn't know where she was when she woke up. In fact she was a little scared. Pulling the silk sheets away from her hot and sweaty body, she sought the strength she had to help her sit up. When this was archived she could feel the aura's of two people outside her door. She knew that she must have worried them with her state, and for that she was sorry. "You guys can come in now"

The door was flung open and there stood in her room on the sides if her bed were, her brothers. "How are you feeling sis?" Kodoff asked while leaning his head in her lap. The scene was a little strange but Kagome did have to remember that even though the twins treated her like she was the younger sibling, she was in fact the older sibling she was the first to be born of Kami. She smiled as she looked down at the heap of fire red hair and gently she began to stroke his head of hair. "Im sorry if I worried you" she whispered to her younger brother.

Kodoff hugged her middle and hid his teary eyes from her and his older brother. He was the baby of the three. His grip tightened on her waist as he thought off all the things that could have happened, if it wasn't for the powers that she had she could of died because of the poison that the snake youkai had infected her with. He would of lost his older sister when he had only just found her.

Kagome offered soothing words to her brother that lulled his thoughts from those thoughts. She looked at her other brother and smiled at him, setting his fears also a side she was well and vastly healing.

Kodoff let his grip loosen and looked into her eyes. She kissed his forehead and smiled and nodded over to the door. The boys got her request and nodded they left and let her be alone again. Kagome shifted her eyes to the wide balcony, the sun light poring in like the tide. After getting to her feet she saw that there was a bandage around her wounds they were healing fast and if anything wouldn't bother her for the rest of the day. She was upset with herself because she had past out, where as she should have been able to continue on with her party to be able , to greet the eastern lord herself . Flopping down to her knees clad in only a white sleeping robe she looked around. The room was big and if she expanded her aura she could tell she was in the middle of her brother's room's.

The room was a royal blue colour, the futon was a queen sized on and the sheets and silks were a combination of both navy blue, royal blue , sky blue and white.

The futon was in the middle of the room backed up against the wall. Pillows piled on the soft futon also. Coulombs at each conner of her bed making it look like a four poster, the coulombs were a pale white colour with shimmering blue decorations of flowers and streams.

The floors were a polished colour of oak brown, at the end of the room was a desk and chair with a lamp and writing things such as ink and paper and several brushes. The room was even connected to a hot spring. "Kagome, we could definitely get used to this" she said softly to her self.

Kagome stretched like a cat and deemed that she needed a good spar. Maybe her brothers could help . Kagome made use of the hot springs when she came back she wore only a towel she was using a another towel to dry her long hair. However when she had pulled her hair to the side she found that she was not the only one in the room.

He didn't know what to expect really the logical of his mind told him that she would still be in bed resting. However that wasn't the case. She was clothed in nothing but a towel. _Is she always wet or drying off when we meet _he thought. However she stood though he knew she was bursting full of embarrassment.

"It seems that you are heeling well" she nodded at his statement and looked at her small feet. "Hai, Sesshomaru sama"

Sesshomaru looked at her timid form and decided to leave so she could change. "We will see you for the morning meal. Rin is worried about you" he said as he began to move towards the door. "This Sesshomaru is pleased with you, when we were under attack, do me proud when the San's ball arises" once he was out Kagome let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She had done him proud he was proud of her.

Puling on a her uniform which was different from the one's she wore at the palace. This one was in tones of water, ice and other tones the hakamas were white and the sleeveless hiori was a gentle blue. The detached sleeves were light blue also but with flowers of navy blue sewn onto the fabric. After placing La and Lo on her Wrist she slipped on the white house slippers then with a last look pulled her navy blue obi with her to tie along the way to the dinning hall she didn't rush for she needed to sweep her hair into a high pony tail that only her brothers seemed to notice was growing longer and longer with in every 5 days.

Kagome stood out side of the doors that lead to the dinning room "Presenting Lady Kagome, San of the western lord" rang out a guard. Kagome walked into the room with many a gaze on her persons she didn't falter she made her way to her Lord and bowed to him first then stood to his right where her brother's stood to his left. "Kagome, this is Kishamaru of the east his mate Teniya and his daughter Sen, they are moth youkai though Sen turned out to be a butterfly youkai, And my adoptive father Tisho and his mate Tigarah" Kagome bowed to all of the lords and their mates. Taking separate time to look at Sen. She had long bright blond hair and dusty brown eyes, her skin was a some what bronze type of colour and her wings were vibrate gold and orange. (I hate her al ready and I made her ew)

On top of her head lay a tiara with small jewels in it. Kagome scoffed and sat when her brothers did so, she along with her brothers waited for both her lord and the lord of the east started to eat the morning meal then they started to eat also. There were many other youkai that were seated at the table like Sesshomaru there were two of his army guards, Maru and Katsyu were in charge of Sesshomaru's army, the generals of Tisho's army and Kishamaru were also present. Tisho's first in command was a tall bear youkai his second was a tiger youkai, Kishamaru's first in command was a moth and the second was an eagle youkai. The San's of the north were an eagle, a tiger and a bear youkai, the San's of the east were all moth youkai. Kagome lowered her eyes and listened intently to the passing conversation.

"Sesshomaru you are of age to mate now, are you not?" asked the mate of the east. Teniya was a conniving character who desperately wanted her daughter to mate with Sesshomaru, she didn't think of others other than herself and her daughter and her mate's 'needs' any thing ells she was not concerned. Sesshomaru looked at his plate then up to the lady of the east. "That is correct I am of age for a male to mate" male's of high youkai society would be ready to mate once they had turned the age of 225 and or above, for the females it was from 117 on wards.

Sen seemed to Pout slightly at his answer "So Sesshomaru-Sa-ma" she said sounding out the syllables in 'sama' in a flirtatious tone "Why haven't you found a mate yet" she practically moaned out. "I have some one in mind, as for pursuing her that is something that I need to think more on" the answer seemed to please and displease Sen at the same time she wondered if it were her he thought off, she had wanted him ever since she was 114. But at the time she couldn't have him, so she strived herself to be all that he would want in a mate so that she would have a chance.

Kagome and her brothers had listened with out commenting on any matter of the conversations that were being held. She was running over what her brother had told her in preparation to what to expect from the east. The west hated the east yet the eastern lady wanted him to mate her daughter it would appear. Kagome gently shook her head in thought at that the eastern lord addressed her ...somewhat. "What a fine San you have there western lord, she is beautiful indeed" Kishamaru said while licking his lips, Kagome felt the comfort of her blades on her wrists "Indeed she is Kishamaru" Sesshomaru said while glancing at Kagome. Seeing this Sen decided she needed to get the attention back to her and so hastily opened her mouth. "I don't see what's so beautiful about her, just another ningin" Sen said with a sneer in this castle she was the princess and this girl was the poor per she decided.

Kagome felt the anger rolling off her brothers Kodoff more than his older brother she smiled and let her aura touch theirs soothing them both she didn't realise it but she also touched Sesshomaru's aura too calming him down slightly. Kagome continued to eat small bites of her food, "Mi lord may I be excused I wish to check up on Rin I have something for her" "You may, return quickly when you have finished"

Kagome nodded and placed her chop sticks on her plate neatly and made her way out from her chair and to the doors. All the while feeling a stern gaze upon her back. Shrugging the feeling off Kagome made her way towards he favourite little girl. "Kagome Chan!" cried Rin. "Ohayo Rin sama, are you ok?" she asked the little girl Rin's eyes told her all and Kagome resisted to growl yes she still had the concealment in place how ever that was just the image. Picking up the tiny girl she walked out of the palace and into the gardens. Kagome sat on the cool grass and sat Rin in her lap, she gently stroked the little girl's hair.

"Tell me what's wrong Rin?" Kagome said asking the small child while fingering something in her sleeve. "Rin doesn't like it here, every morning the big butterfly comes to Rin's room and hurts Rin. She says papa wants to kill me and doesn't love me any more, is that true Kagome Chan?"

"Oh, no Rin. She lies never forget that princess. I must leave you now to go back to your father but I will tell him to come and tuck you in tonight. Also I have something for you" Rin seemed to perk up at the mention that she was to receive something from her carer.

Kagome pulled out a small gold chain with a heart shaped locket on it. "Ano, what is it Kagome Chan?" Kagome tied it to her neck and started to explain to the little girl "It will protect you when your father or myself are not around my brothers too" Rin nodded then stood from Kagome's lap. Once they were back inside and Rin was back in her room Kagome looked for her Lord and brothers. Finding their scent which led her to the eastern lord's study Kagome gently knocked on the wooden door and entered when permitted.

Kagome stood to the side of Sesshomaru on his left and for some reason Sen's wings fluttered angrily. Kagome didn't pay any mind however the conversation that was being held right about now was very important. "Well, now that the little one has come back, we can continue in our plots for success"

Kagome sat down the at the large round table and glanced at her brothers the look was serious and scary, but they both nodded at her and kept their ears open for any information that may be needed. "I don't understand why she's here can she even fight" Sen spoke smugly as if trying to cause Kagome embarrassment. "Lady Sen, it is not wise to doubt those who are in servitude to the west also" Kagome said while locking her eyes with the butterfly "It is foolish to question abilities you hardly know yourself" Sesshomaru beamed at her for her choice of words she truly was his sparkling sapphire.

Sen fumed and looked back at her parents to back her up on the matter and so far it was only her mother saying hushed words of promise that the Taiyoukai would be hers. "This meeting dose not need to last long, it is simply the events that will be happening here at the palace of wings, first event Sen's birthday, for the entertainment it shall consist off both male and female dancers and its the west's turn to retrieve such a dancer perhaps ...you Kagome" Kagome glanced at her lord she could see the annoyance in his eyes and the resentment of the eastern lord but nodded all the same.

"Excellent, then there is the royal gown ball and the last ball that there is to be is the courted ball where for one night a ball is held in the honour of all intended couples and newly mated ones too that are the eastern kingdom" the lady of the east informed while her daughter's eyes ran over Sesshomaru's frame.

"Right that will be all for today" said Teniya smiling at her guests and daughter. "perhaps you can show Sesshomaru around the palace Sen?" the butterfly smiled slyly at Sesshomaru before she moved her gown to revile part of her leg. "Kagome" Kadoff said and the only thing she did was nod she knew as much that her lord didn't want the tour it seems however that he had no choice. Sesshomaru and Sen stood to leave she laced her arm through his and continued to walk out Kagome looked at her brothers then disappeared in a twirl of moon bloom petals. "Oh, sis is mad" Kadoff said while smirking to Tisho.

Sesshomaru and Sen were now in the gardens where she would babble non stop about herself as if trying to impress him. Hardly. She could see the cold aura of her master and this worried her for some reason, she let her own aura touch his as she continued to watch them from the trees.

"Oh Sesshou, the blooms are really beautiful aren't they?" flinching at the pet name she had called him. Sesshomaru blankly nodded and mentally smirked at his choice of words. "Indeed they are, I must bring my daughter and Kagome here, they enjoy flowers for some reason" all the while he could feel the burning anger that radiated from the butterfly that now lagged behind him.

He had long ago felt the aura of his jem stone touch his and he was grateful that she kept him calm and...sarcastic. He chuckled, "Papa!" Sesshomaru snapped his head in the direction of the voice to see little Rin running towards him in a pair of white hakamas that were grass stained and a pink hiori with a plain white obi sash. Picking her up as soon as she came with in arm reach he lifted her into the air and caught her again. She laughed and held tight to his silver hair. "Papa, Rin wants Kagome Chan" Sesshomaru smiled and kicked the tree resulting Kagome falling to the ground in a crouch position She growled lightly and it surprised Sesshomaru how it sounded like a inuyoukai's growl. He smiled at her and let the head of Rin peek out from under his veil of silver hair.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Sen hadn't moved and so seethed at the little girl that had interrupted them calling HER Taiyoukai father, then that wrench was in the trees what was up with that. Was she spying on them. "Sesshomaru, I thought we were going to tour the castle!" she all but shouted at him.

Sesshomaru looked at her with an apathetic glance, was she always so childish? He looked down at the bundle in his arms that had decided what he would be doing. "My daughter wishes my San and my company, do as you wish" he said while putting Rin down to walk on her own. He held her hand and that's all Rin wanted.

Kagome stood to the side as daughter and father bonded, she smiled at them both. She imagined herself to have children of her own. She wanted to but would Sesshomaru allow her to form a family?

The flowers bloomed and shimmered, the echo of the young girl's laugh, it was peaceful. "Kagome, why are you standing there?"

"Im sorry mi lord. I just thought that lady Rin would like you to herself for a while" Kagome told him. Rin laughed and shook her head. "Rin wants Kagome Chan and papa. To play with her" she pouted and Kagome couldn't help let a smile grace her lips and so the three 'played' rolling in the grass, making daisy chains and Rin even got to ride on her father's back when he had transformed into a smaller version of his youkai. The sun was due to set and Kagome escorted her master and Rin back into the castle.

They were all present at the dinning table for the evening meal. Kishamaru's stare seized Kagome's form and she looked at him passively.

Once every one began to eat Teniya decided to speak. "Kagome San, you have agreed to perform for Sen's birthday, I was wondering if you knew any alluring dances, for you see the celebration is not only for Sen but her her cousin also Kiatsu they were born on the same day" Kagome didn't let her anger show instead she let the lady of the east taste it. "Maybe lilly from the brothel could teach her something" said Sen smirking. S_eriously what was it with this family. The lord wants me for his bed the daughter wants my master and now the lady wants me to whore myself to her nephew!_ Kagome cleared her throat and took a sip of water. "I am fortunate to know three 'alluring' dances as you put it" with that she closed the case nothing more to be said on the matter. Sesshomaru arched a silky eyebrow, he added this piece of information for later maybe just maybe he could get her to perform for him alone heck if she will allow all three!

Kagome looked at her brothers who were giving her a displeased glance. "Father wouldn't like that sis" said Kadoff with a board tone. "Yeah, what would father say, if he heard about this" Kodoff chuckled.

Kagome just ignored them and wanted the subject to be dropped however Sesshomaru wondered what the twins ment by father, he had bought her, they had only taken to her as a sister because they were to work together, weren't they?

Kagome paid little attention to the eastern royal family and paid more attention on what was on her plate. "Kagome San was it?, Kiatsu shall be arriving tomorrow morning, please down something a little less, masculine" Tinya said with a mental smirk.

Kagome was appalled what was wrong with her cloths. Just because she didn't go around wearing those skimpy kimonos her daughter wore. What was so masculine about her garbs, the fact that they had pants!"Lady Tinya, are you a wear of an old saying: be swift to ask but be slow to receive. Insulting me is not something your family should make a habit of am I clear." she was so close to letting the concealment spell drop but she couldn't not until after the San's ball. For good measure she let her anger and power touch every one of them including Rin. She bowed to her lord and Tisho and his mate wiped the tear from Rin's face and smiled at the child then left.

"I wonder if that's how she would rule the moon."commented a scared Kodoff he knew now never ever piss off big sis. Kadoff blinked "I can still taste her anger in my mouth."

The morning came and the eastern palace was bustling with life, preparations for the arrival of Kiatsu was well under way in the morning and for the evening the birthday party for both the eastern family. Kagome stayed in her room she had missed the morning meal choosing to meditate with her family. The three San's sat in Kagome's room in a triangle facing each other. Their swords in their laps two in Kadoff's lap two in Kodoff's lap and in Kagome's lap rested three swords. They had mediated for the better part of the day and were now hungry. Putting seals on her weapons Kagome joined her brothers after putting spring, winter and gateway away and somewhere hidden.

They were all wearing the garbs that they wore at the palace Kadoff and Kodoff were wearing it in orange and reds while Kagome was wearing it in silvers and blues. They were about to turn the conner when a shrill scream was heard. The three rushed to see who it was only to find that Sen was in a hug with a man. Relaxing somewhat the three San's waited for an explanation.

"San's of the west, my cousin Kiatsu."Sen said purring some what. Kagome looked at him, he had long navy blue hair that tickled the floor, with no hair tie. His skin was a pale cream type of colour and his eyes were strangely a dull green an scare that ran down from his eyelid to his cheek on the left side and a tear drop the colour purple was in the middle of his fore head. He donned heavy armour with fine silks with only one sword at his waist. She could tell that his wings were a steely kind of silver.

All in all he was quite good looking,_ not as good as Sesshomaru but better than...Koga I guess._

Kagome thought, she shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. Kagome and her brothers bowed and left for the dinning room for lunch it was now noon and the three San's were more than hungry.

The three made their way to the dinning room and when they entered sat down and prayed that their table manners would still be intact when the food came out. Kagome's stomach lurched and twisted in a painful way. Kagome kept a straight face when the others started to come in. Tinya was busy chatting to her nephew, Sen was practically dragging Sesshomaru's left arm while his right tried to support Rin in his right arm. Once every one was seated Kishamaru stood and made an announcement. "The party for my daughter and nephew shall take place in the next 4 hours, the celebration shall take place in the gardens a n area has been set up for the dancers. Kagome San, there is something for you to perform in, in your room. I hope you like it"

Kagome seethed now she was sure the eastern lord wanted to bed her.

Kiatsu wasn't paying any major attention to his aunt he was looking at this Kagome San. She had longer hair than him he could tell she had it in a high pony tail and her eyes were the most beautiful orbs of sapphire he had ever seen, her skin was pale and looked smooth to the touch. He saw her under him squirming as he thrusted in to her. His arousal spiked and he decided that he would have this delicious little human.

Sesshomaru lowered his head as he felt the flicker of red in his vision. Oh he was pissed._ How dare that little insect desire what is mine. Wait she is not mine I have set no claim on her I have no right .__** Foolish boy take her, make mate.**__Why my inu ?__** Strong mate, is female ours. **__What makes you think she will accept us. Remember she once travelled with our half brother. What if he spoke badly of us and she is only being pleasant because she is afraid of us?__** Female not afraid, bowed to us first time meet,**_ Y_ou mean the first time we brought her to the palace?__** Hai, female not afraid..female not refuse us.**__ How do you know we have no control over what she feels. M__**ake female see us . Show female what we felt first time seeing her. I want her.**_

Sesshomaru was baffled his beast WANTED Kagome like that. He made a mental note to talk to his beast later when his attention was not needed. Kagome lifted her eyes to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. He nodded at her and continued to eat. When Kagome had finished she excused her self so she could go and prepare for the performance. Sen quickly followed and so did Kiatsu all with the intention of looking their best for tonight.

Kagome bathed and looked at the out fit that was on her bed she scoffed she would add some things before putting it on. She plated several braids into her hair that went around her head there were two at the front and the rest were around her head. With the rest of her hair she put it into a tight bun and used the braids to create a spider like effect by pinning them to the bun the only braids that were left were the two that framed her face. She put on white shorts then put on the two piece skirt that was white also but transparent. The material caressed her skin softly she added one gold bangle to her left ankle and two gold bangle to her right ankle. She tied a gold sash to her hips, the top was nothing but a piece of the same transparent material. Kagome wrapped a long piece of white silk around her twin mounds and then put the long sleeved top on she had a white choker on her neck she put four white chopsticks in her hair. She put on a light blue eye powder and a clear lip paint that made her lips seem fuller. She put on a little pink powder for her cheeks .After deeming herself worthy she put on a black cloche and pulled her two fan's with her.

Sen was still in her room pulling on a silk kimono that clashed with the colour of her skin she put on three kinds of perfumes and heavy red lip paint the kimono was a deep pink with crimson flowers, her wings were painted with glitter. Her bright blond hair seemed brighter if possible and she donned a heavy gold tiara.

Pulling herself away from her dresser she looked over at her two friends. Miki and Taki they were fox youkai and twin sisters Miki was a red fox youkai while her sister was a white fox youkai. Miki wore a white kimono and her sister wore a crimson one with a white obi. Miki's orbi was black . The girls their made their way out of the room and into the gardens. "Do you think Sesshomaru Sama will like what he sees" Sen asked her two friends they nodded at her question

"You look great Sen, he'd be a fool or blind not to want you"

They waited for her cousin Kiatsu and her mother and father along with Tisho and Tigarah and their three San's, her father's San's were also there. She heard something and there stood Kiatsu wearing the eastern royal family armour with his two friends Hotsuma and Miritsu they were smartly dressed and had Miki and Taki fawning over them.

Kadoff and Kodoff stood a step behind Sesshomaru. They walked out onto the garden and saw the beautiful large circular area. There were eight coulombs that were spaced out around the area, all which was made out of white marble. Cushions of fine silk and feathers were thrown at each coulomb for comfortable sitting. The seating arrangements were as such: Sesshomaru sat at the south coulomb, his father Tisho and his mate Tigarah sat at the south-east coulomb. Sen and her three friends much to Sesshomaru's annoyance sat at the south-west coulomb. Sesshomaru was stuck in the middle of his crazy father and a butterfly that wished to grace his bed.

_Perfect _he thought sarcasticly. Kishamaru and his mate Tinya sat at the west coulomb the north-west was where Kodoff and Kadoff sat together. The San's of the North sat at the north coulomb, The San's of the east sat at the north-east coulomb. Kiatsu and his two friends sat at the east coulomb.

Kishamaru stood and in a load booming voice spoke; "Welcome to the celebration of Princess Sen and Prince Kiatsu for to night they turn one thousand one hundred and seventeen they are of age to go forth and find a strong mate"

claps were heard and Sen looked over at Sesshomaru with a flirty smile while biting her lower lip, staining her white fangs with the red paint that was on her lips. She sat on her thighs and looked at him seductively. Sesshomaru was wearing what he usually wore only his armour was completely stone silver and his crimson flowers were blue. The youkai watched as the dancers ranged on and on from kitsune youkai performing tricks and sea youkai enchanting them with the illusion of the deep blue while singing a sailors song. It was midnight and time for the grand ending. While they watched touches were lit and food was provided.

They all stared as a small carriage that was made of gold which was carried by four male youkai came to rest in the middle of the platform. Sesshomaru caught the scent of Kagome and his beast purred in delight.

Bells were hear jingling then another type of instrument, while this was going on a creamy pale leg came out slowly followed by its twin. Then the lower part of a wide hips and slim flat stomach. Followed by two arms in the small fists held a white fan in each. Then Kagome fully came out of the small carriage. The carriage was being pulled away again to make room. Gasps were heard at her beauty, lust stricken eyes ate her form and Sesshomaru's beast growled in delight. _**Bitch ours**__ Indeed ,__**make bitch mate **__All too gladly my inu all to gladly. _

Kagome moved her fans and shook her left hip gently outwards then the right then she stared to sway her hips gently. She then started to sing

"A rare beauty in the North, she's the finest lady on earth a glance from her,

the whole city goes down" 

_she lifted her hands above her head, swaying in time with the music. Her movements capturing every one's attention even Sen and her friends. Her voice was lulling Sesshomaru decided and he found that he wished to be the only one to ever hear that voice, him and his pups that would be birthed from the delicious girl who danced so gracefully. _

"A second glance leaves the nation in ruins

there exists no city or nation, that has been more cherished than a beauty like this"

_pulling her head back she flung her arms in the air making the long sleeves shoot upwards then fall to her sides. She lifted her right leg until it met her head. She spun on her left weaving the fans through the air as if the air was water. Then her leg came down and she danced again swaying her hips._

"An extraordinary beauty in the North...  
The most beautiful being of the world"

_she continued to roll her hips, sway her stomach in circles and lowered herself to the floor. Crawling when she didn't have to sing she made her way to Sesshomaru smiling at him she stood on her knees and sang to him. While weaving her body in that of a seductress. She flapped a sleeve over his neck and smiled then arched her body back._

"From her first glance the city bows before her  
From her second glance the empire falls into ruins"

_turning she stood again doing a series of flips, turns and slides once she even stopped for a while in a splits position in front of Kiatsu. Pulling back as he was about to reach for her ,Kagome danced her way back to her lord and sat between his legs, her back arched and her arms around his neck. She sang the last line of her song to him._

"But there aren't such an empire or a city" and then she closed her eyes.

Sen seethed at what had happened she had noticed that her Taiyoukai's eyes were all over that ningin bitch, the wrench didn't know what she was getting herself into. Sen swore to herself that she would get Sesshomaru even if it ment killing her the one that was in her way ...Kagome.

Kagome laid in her master's arms the same way she ended her dance she was tired and, liked the position she was in. after a while when she felt sleep Kagome untangled her arms and rested in Sesshomaru's lap. She rested her head against his chest and soon fell asleep. With the sound of even breathing Sesshomaru looked down at his lap and faintly smiled. Sen watched as Sesshomaru with out using his hands lifted his tail from his shoulder to drape around Kagome to keep her warm. She snuggled into the warmth muttering 'fluffy' and fell back asleep.

A/N the song was from house of flying daggers to the people that haven't read the notice on my profile I will not be up dating until after my exams im in yr 11 and should be studying so I wont be up dating as much sorry any way I hope you like this chapter god bless Rock hard


	12. Chapter 11 the bet father, the day out

"**Blah"** beast

" _Blah" thoughts_

chapter twelve

The sun rose and with it so did the two brothers ,rulers of the sun. Kadoff stretched and yawned loudly. He sat cross legged on the futon and flicked his red hair out from his face. He decided that today would be a good day to train with his brothers so that they, weren't out of shape. But then who would train with Kagome? Kadoff smirked an image of silver hair and amber eyes flashed in his memory. "Lord Sesshomaru, you couldn't keep your eyes of my sister. I just hope for your sake it's not just her body that you want"

Yes he decided, he bathed and then donned his training garbs and armour he then strapped on his two swords and then left his room, to inform his other siblings. He hammered on his younger brother's door only to find that the other red head was up and dressed in the same manor. They both nodded and then went to Kagome's door.

"I wonder if she's awake?" Kadoff asked. "I bet she wont be"

They knocked on Kagome's door and no sound could be heard, not even the slightest hint that she had been disturbed, by the knock on her door.

Kodoff smirked and forced the doors open while singing "ONEE-SAN" Kagome shot up from the silken sheets, she scowled at her brothers who kept waking her when she didn't want to be up. She was the Goddess of the moon for her father's sake she rose when the moon and her kingdom did not when her brothers did, at the crack of dawn.

Kagome flung her brothers out of her room with an invisible force, she used the same force to slam her door shut. After she had heard the foot steps of her brothers leave her she got up made the futon and pulled some clothing from her trunk to go to the bath house.

Kagome slithered her form into the hot waters of the spring. Her muscles ached because of the dancing. She blushed as she clearly remembered falling asleep in her master's arms. The blush spread colouring her body pink. Dunking her head under the water she let her hair get wet. When she rose from the water she washed her hair getting all the dirt and grim out as best as she could. Picking up her wash cloth she pored some of the pearl pink liquid on to it before lathering her body with the sweet smelling gel.

She rinsed off and sat for a while just enjoying the warmth that the water provided for her. Before long however she deemed that it was time that she got out and ready for the day. She decided today was hot and she wanted her legs to be free of any cloth so, she put on her undergarments and put on really short shorts that covered her rear. She then put on the two piece skirt that she had bought in the village, it was made of white cloth and had black patterns on it of different flowers. The top was more or less what she would call a "feudal bikini" it was just a long piece of cloth that would tie around her neck and settle over the swell of her bosom.

After tieing the 'top' around her tightly she made work of her shoes which were black ballet slippers with black silk ribbons. The ribbons tied around her legs making the pale completion of her skin stand out beautifully.

Kagome brushed her hair up in to a her hair in to her high pony tail it had stopped growing thankfully. Deeming her self presentable she slid La and Lo on to the insides of her thigh as her wrists were bare. It would not be good for her unseen weapons to be seen. Taking the path out of the bath house and down the twisting corridors Kagome finally made out to the dinning area. She looked into the wide and beautiful room of the grand dinning room. Pulling herself in she made her way to the table where her lord and brothers sat with the rest of the eastern family sat, along with the guests of Sen's friends and her cousin's also. Said male cousin was sitting in the seat that was next to her own. '_oh joy'_ she thought sarcasticly.

Bowing to her master then the eastern family, she sat down and looked at her brothers. "Ever wake me up like that again and I wont just fling you out of my room. I'll make you go through the wall understand?" both red heads clearly gulped at their sister's promise they bowed their heads and started to mumble small sorry's and definitely not a morning person.

Sesshomaru looked at his jewel, she seemed angry well, he'd just have to do something about that. The twins had come to him when he was just finishing the straps to his armour to his body. Asking for a way to keep their sister busy they asked him to spar with her, but the three of them knew that it was Sesshomaru that would have to ask her, or rather demand her. He watched as she closed her eyes thinking about what ever she was thinking about.

The meal was swift because the western party decided that it was enough fun and games for a while and they needed to brush up on their skills a little. Kagome looked between her two brothers and her Lord knowing that something...something was up.

"What's going on?" Kagome voiced. "Kagome San you are to spar with me this morning" Sesshomaru stated softly. Kagome wanted to spend the day in the out doors. She could only nod really, how could she refuse her master?

Kagome ignored the obvious flirtations that Kiatsu was sending her way after all she was starting to see why her master disliked them so much. When Kagome had finished her morning meal she went to check on her little girl.

"Kagome San!" shouted the small girl who was happy at seeing her carer. Kagome opened her arms for the cute little girl and the small onna did not hesitate to be wrapped in the long loving arms of her 'Kagome San'

Kagome sat with the little girl in her lap, the small child was weaving a flower chain in her own lap.

He smelt her before he could see her, the beautiful scent of jasmine and fresh spring rain easily guided him towards her.

He smirked did she really think that she could get out of training by using his pup?

Sesshomaru walked and sat down in front his two girls. His _I like the way that sounds, it sounds right and my beast agrees with me. Both of them, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost either of them.__** Do, I know what do I . want tell you? **_His beast asked. _What my beast what would you do if we lost our pup.__** Borrow bastard kin sword, kill over bring back over and over but first bring pup back.**__ And what of Kagome ?__**we go into rage most dangerous no one touch our female. Female ours protect female provide female with she wants. **__And then _ Sesshomaru's beast purred and smiled in a creepy kind of way his rows of fangs exposed to the logical mind of Sesshomaru_** then we pup female. **Horny dog _Sesshomaru muttered but then again he was talking about himself. So...did that make him ...

Sesshomaru didn't think too much on the matter right now he was going to get his jewel of sapphire and, go and train her like her 'brothers' had asked of him.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her as she continued to look at her little girl. "It's not good to disobey me Kagome, maybe I should punish you...what do you think Rin" he said while gently stroking his daughters head of inky black hair. The little girl laughed before sitting up strieght in Kagome's lap her eyes closed her arms folded into the sleeves of her kimono.

"Kagome San sit with Rin's papa" the small girls eyes were still closed Kagome did as she was told Sesshomaru smirked. For he knew of this game that Rin liked to play.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the west , on what grounds are you punishing Rin's carer" Rin asked with a serious high pitch voice. "On the grounds Lady Rin of the west, Kagome San was given a command and she has failed to obey such an order" replied Sesshomaru with a soft yet serious voice. "What? But-" "Kagome San, you will speak when spoken to" Sesshomaru was holding a fit of laughter behind his pursed lips. "Lord Sesshomaru Rin says its okay for Kagome San to be punished, though lightly, she was visiting Rin Acceptable?"

"Hai Rin, lady of the west"

Kagome sweat dropped and looked at her masters with wired looks by the time Rin had stopped speaking. Rin's façade of seriousness left her and was back to her bubbly self again. "Sesshomaru Sama, what was that?!" he smirked

"That was my little girl being diplomatic. I am very pleased Rin" he told the beaming child. "Come your punishment awaits you. Don't worry Rin it will be one of my more playful punishments for your sake only" the little girl nodded and bowed to the two before taking her leave to her nanny.

Sesshomaru stood with Kagome in toe. "It is hot today I imagine that is why you are donning such...attire" "Hai"

"Well, I believe a game is in order and a bet just to make things interesting" Kagome nodded rubbing her inner thighs together slightly. "Good, a game of hunting then obviously you are the prey and im the predator. We have until mid day to play this game. I will send you on my cloud into the forest five hours walk from here where we stand. You must reach here before midday whilst evading me. Now for the bet, if you should fall beneath me you will have to render yourself to my services for a full 3 days and if you win I will grant you any think you wish of agreed?"

Kagome nodded once and squealed as she was picked up by her waist by one arm. She then felt that she was sitting on something soft. Looking down she saw it was his cloud. He smirked then flicked his wrist gently the cloud lifted in to the sky along with him. "I will not leave until it has returned to me"he told her softly

The clod had dropped her off at a river. looking around Kagome took in her surroundings. what she could see and what she could hear. The cloud levitated and sped off back into the direction from which she came. She felt the earth shake and knew it wasn't her father. Then her sharp ears picked up on the mighty roar of her master. Animals scuttled into various hiding places and stayed there until they deemed it worth the risk of their lives to come back out.

Kagome trembled she was afraid of the hunt and for good reason. Looking up at the clear blue sky Kagome, decided that she would try her up most best to evade her master.

Sesshomaru's p.o.v

_hmm the chase is now on, I can smell her even from here. **Fun, this will be.** Indeed my beast what shall we demand of our little sapphire when we are victorious?** Hmm, female ,spend time with us, show, affection?** Hmm I think not, his beast whined at being denied but Sesshomaru put his beast's fears to rest with his next chose of words. Perhaps such can be done ,for now let us find our jewel. _

Sesshomaru's beast nodded in agreement. He began walking into the forest. The fine smell of individual blades of grass and beautiful flowers penetrated his nose.

_I can smell her even though she has not touched anything but my cloud her scent has touched the earth as such. Why dose the earth hold her scent she should not have even touched the ground until my cloud dropped her off at the river. Kagome there is so much I want to ask and do to you. _

_**Like, what makes her ...**hush we shall not think of such things ...yet. ** She is getting close let us hurry after her she is starting to move in desperate patterns. **_

End of p.o.v

Sesshomaru took off with his speed and for the first time met her. She was in a clearing and looking nervous and scared. _So she should._ He thought

he easily snuck into the tree behind her and soon when he could tell that the tension was thick he pounced. Kagome knew where he was hidden she figured it would be better for her to get him out into the open so she could use the light to her advantage. She felt the brush of the wind when he leaped for her ..but she was ready and waiting.

Kagome leaped out of the tree she had been in and landed softly in on the green pattered ground.

Standing with her legs a gap she faced him. He easily jumped from the trees and slowly started towards her there was a 15 feet gap between them, and he intended to make it as small as possible.

She had the scent of a trapped animal and it tickled his nose, he loved the sent. It was beautiful, intoxicating, delicious but...he wanted more, more of the delicious scents that she and her beautiful body would bless his nose with.

Sesshomaru's eyes skimmed her long luscious form. He was lusting! But for good reason somewhat. Sesshomaru made his claws glow a faint colour of green before he let his whip come forth. He heard her gasp and he smirked. She pulled her weapons from their hiding place and merged them in to the 60 inch blade that they were. Sesshomaru and Kagome circled each other looking for the moment to strike. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga not wanting to hurt her in any way. She looked at him with fear and couldn't take any more of the coiling sensation that was adrenalin, she leaped towards him bringing her blade to wards him desperate for it to injure him in a small way so she could escape. He countered her move noticing that her stance was panicked where his was calm. Over and over their blades met singing and ringing in their ears. Sesshomaru pushed her back making her crouch on her feet in the middle of the clearing. Her breathing was harsh and came out as pants. She knew no matter what she couldn't beat him, but could she perhaps out run him? Beads of sweat clung to her brow as she looked for an opening. Any she was completely surrounded by thicket of trees.

"There is no where for you to go, little one" he purred

Kagome shuddered at the way his voice caressed her ears, his voice soft as silk. Again she looked around for an opening ANY kind of opening what's so ever so she could escape her Lord. "If there isn't a path to run..." "I'll just have to make one" she screamed her second and index finger glowed an eerie blue colour and her poison whip was formed Sesshomaru looked shocked she made her path and began to run.

Sesshomaru chuckled but ran after her they had been at this for 4 hours he had only one more hour to pin her down to ensure that she did his bidding for the next 3 days.

Sesshomaru licked his lower lip in anticipation she was scared and he knew where she would be going. Running at top speed towards the castle garden he hid his scent, and waited.

She had suddenly burst through the foliage of bushes and such green life that hindered her. There it was the sakura tree that she had to get to. She was suddenly aware that it was quite almost too quite. Kagome expanded her aura about her but truly couldn't find her master. It was in site the tree, it was just a mere five minuets sprint away. Crouching down Kagome eyed it warily. The muscles in her legs and thighs tensed and her finger nails dug in to the ground. Kami looked at his daughter from above deciding that this would be the day he would be checking up on his children. He did this every 10 summers. Now he watched with amusement.

Kagome felt a strong presence watching her it was strange it wasn't just her lord. She shrugged and looked ahead. "_on three Kagome. 1...2...3" _she leaped from her crouch and sped of towards the tree she felt that she could make it she could...every thing went into slow motion for Kagome as she felt the aura of her lord covering her own and before she knew it she was down...with Sesshomaru straddling her waist, a wrist in each of his hands. His long silver hair creating a curtain that allowed only him to see her. He caught the blush that painted her cheeks and neck. She forced it down but he decided he like the colour on his sapphire and brought it back up...by licking her cheek. Indeed it did come back up it was a quick lick but he could taste it, all that made Kagome just through that tiny little lick.

However they didn't appear to be alone Sen seethed her friends had their moths agape as the watched from Sen's balcony. "How dare that bitch!"

Sen's friends looked on at what the Taiyoukai of the west would do next.

Down below Sesshomaru softly growled seductively the vibration of said grown rolled off him and tickled Kagome's upper torso. She could feel the pressure of his armour on her breasts and she let out a small whimper. " I yield" she she said almost fearfully.

Sesshomaru got up off of her when he heard her words her whimper made him wonder. _Did I hurt her?_ Coming out of his musings he held out his hand for her to take so he could help her up. Kagome looked at the hand with its long elegant slim fingers and sharp claws. She slowly placed her smaller feminine hand in to his large masculine on and watched as the fine fingers coiled around her hand one at a time and as gently as possible.

After bringing Kagome to her full height Sesshomaru grinned at her and then started forwards telling her that he would see her to her room after the evening meal. Kagome stood trying to control her racing heart. She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it. She turned around and went back into the forest she knew her brothers would be joining her very soon. At breakfast they told her that they would meet her in the forest grounds of the palace. So there she sat in the middle of a clearing waiting for said males.

Kadoff and Kodoff both wiped the sweat off their brow as they did a cool down session. They were fully tired and wanted nothing more than a nice nap in the warmth of their element. "Father is coming to day" Kadoff stated. Kodoff groaned this would mean he would have to hear his father give him a lecture about how to treat others...truly what he needed after a long day of training.

After cleaning up slightly the two brothers ventured out to where they knew their sister was waiting for them. The three siblings caught sight of one another and all sat down in a like youngest to oldest . Kagome felt the earth tremor and she looked at her brothers in question. They smiled and looked forwards. Kagome followed their line of vision and gasped there in all his glory was the mighty ...Kami. "F-Father?" the sound of her voice floated to his ears it had indeed been to long her voice was soft just like her mothers.

The tall male had long red hair with silver strikes, his face held two orange/ yellow markings and in the middle of his forehead was a red ruby gem. He wore all white with green and brown embroideries and sashes his boots were like Sesshomaru's black.

Kagome held her breath and looked to meet his eyes there, the rich sapphire with a hint of magenta and purple that is where she got her eyes from. Kami looked at this three children, he waved his hand and a seat rose from the actual earth that he stood on. His eyes locked on to Kagome who looked at his feet. "Kagome, come here" he said gently though it held command and authority. Kagome moved to her father and keeled before him. He lifted her chin with his fingers and waved his hand over her face. There ...sat before him his first child. Kagoshima of the moon, but known as Kagome.

He was seeing his first born for the very first time. She had long hair that pooled around her because she was kneeling before him. It had a blueish tint to it and held near enough the same depth as her eyes, her cheeks held two strips on them the top set was black and the ones under them were silver. Brushing away her bangs he saw that there was a black crescent moon facing the right with a little silver star on the tip. Taking her hands in his own he saw long sculpted fingers with deadly claws the same marks that were on her cheeks were on her wrists, hips , ankles and above her breasts. He could tell that there would be marks above her breast for he could see them just barely peeking out of her top.

Kami looked at his beautiful daughter and turned to her brothers. "How did you find her?" he said on the verge of tears. "...She found us" Kami leapt forwards and hugged her tight. Kagome not really knowing the man that much slowly wrapped her arms about the God before her.

They spent the rest of the day there and Kagome was told her true name as well as her brothers Kodoff was Kodofuka and Kadoff was Kadonora. It was half an hour before the evening meal and Kagome found that she did not wish to go, it would be another ten summers before she could see her father like this again. "Do not be afraid I will be there always for all of my children. I will be there when you defeat the threats and I will be there when your intended comes to ask for your hand" then he actually sunk into the ground where they all sat.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and put her concealment spell back in place her brothers had never seen her like that before and now they did it was a little strange but a good kind of strange.

They all made their way back to the castle of the east. Kagome ignored the Lady of the east and the Princess of the east in the polished corridor.

They stopped her before she had chance to be fully rid of them. "Kagome San you are to receive your meal in the women's chamber I think we need to establish your place!" Tinya seethed. She herself was angered by what she had heard from her daughter the wrench was all over her daughter's surely intended. She would nip this at the bud before it came to any more hindered. Kagome bowed and changed the direction in which she was going, she decided to quickly check up on Rin she had not felt any thing from the small locket that connected Rin's emotions to her. Stepping into her lady's room Kagome gasped as she saw the bright green and blue mark upon the child's back she had caught the nanny changing the child being careful not to harm her. Kagome came in and slammed the door shut harshly. Gaining the attention of both females in the room Rin hid behind her nanny while the nanny herself coward in fear. Kagome sniffed the air. "The butterfly did this didn't she!" she stated the nanny dropped into a bow and sobbed out a confession that nearly made Kagome's inner beast come forth.

The nanny who's name was unimportant to Kagome at the moment told her of Sen's abuse to the small child that it happened daily that it was often her that had to heal the child as best she could or risk not only the child's life but her own. Kagome asked where the pendent was that she had given to Rin. The small child wrapped her arms around one of Kagome's legs and said that Sen had stolen it from her.

Kagome nodded and helped the nanny heal Rin the pain was gone but the bruise still remained. Kagome looked at them both before telling them mentally that she would place a barrier around Rin's room and that of the nanny that no one could enter but those who meant no harm. The nanny seemed to burst into tears at this and begged that it would work against the eastern lord himself that's when Kagome smelt the small trace of the eastern lord's scent on the nanny. The poor young human woman had been forced upon.

Kagome nodded and left the two to prepare for dinner she decided she would rattle the three she detested right now Kagome sent a servant to tell the lady of the east that she would dine in the grand hall with her lord and that they may move to the library after to discuss the topic of discussion. Bathing quickly Kagome plated her hair in six individual braids then she used three of the braids to plat one big one then did the same to the other she then tied them in to a bun tightly. Kagome put on midnight blue off the shoulders kimono. It allowed a little amount of cleavage to be shown and it was the amount she was okay with. The kimono consisted of four layers a plane white layer was the first one then a translucent blue one was next. The third layer was a silk dark magenta then last layer was the the midnight blue garment. La and Lo were in their usual place on the insides of her wrists.

The night blue kimono had a beautiful silver obi and the patterns on the kimono were all silver crescent moons. She applied a little bit of paint that was grey to her eyes and a light blue and grey paint to her lips. She completed her look by putting on a crescent moon necklace and then took all the braids out her hair, looked naturally wavy and had a little bounce to it.

Slipping on the matching slippers Kagome opened her door and left her room. She looked in to the grand dinning room and waited for her name to be announced. There were some extra guests at the dining table all minor lords and ladies and even some of the council. "Presenting lady Kagome, San of the west " the room stilled as Kagome made her way in the room she looked at the people and youkai in the room and inclined her head to them in acknowledgement. When she reached her lord she bowed low at the waist. She rose and looked him in the eye and smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful sapphire angel before him. His mouth went dry and his mind blank. His inner beast growled with pride at its selected female it also shone in his eyes and Sen had caught it. He had never looked upon her like that, only with irritation and annoyance did he look at her. But with the bitch he looked at her with pride, joy warmth and one she craved for him to look at her with ...lust.

Kagome sat to her lords right with Rin in the middle of them Kodoff and Kadoff to his left. Sen looked at the line with hate it should be her and the Taiyoukai and a pup of their own.

Sen's wings vibrated and fluttered a little stating that she was vexed.

The council eyed her as she interacted with the lord and princess of the west she was a fine young woman and very beautiful. The council would be staying for all three balls and would remain at the eastern palace. Sitting at the table were the thirteen council members and there intended or mate. Kagome caught the astound looks off the males of the table that were not single that's when she spotted them. Koga and Ayume. Tinya looked at Kagome with jealousy and hate she was beautiful more so than herself and her daughter, who had dressed in a blood red dress with matching jewels and hair ornaments even her wings had taken on some kind of reddish tint. This was a silent statement she knew for the Taiyoukai...she is fertile.

Kagome sat gracefully and smiled at Rin , Sesshomaru and her brothers. The meal was engaged and went with talk here and there. Sesshomaru was casually involving himself in conversation with his sapphire gem stone. Once again he managed to get that beautiful blush to her cheeks by whispering something to her delicate ear.

Sen tried to control her anger as she watched her Taiyoukai talk with that ningin. Why she just couldn't understand it she was of age to mate why wasn't Sesshomaru all over her like she had dreamed about, why was it not coming true?

The night dragged on and Sesshomaru escorted Kagome back to her room and went in with her. Sesshomaru sat on the couch that was in her room that was in the far wall he talked to her while she was in the small wash room. By the sound of clothing leaving the body he could tell that she was changing into something for bed. Sesshomaru smiled and called out; "Do you remember our bet, Kagome San" he said amusement laced with in his voice. "..H-Hai, Sesshomaru Sama" she came out wearing a short nightdress it was made of black silk and white lace. It clung to her body highlighting all her swells and curves for Sesshomaru. Standing up he made his way towards her and stood before her. She blushed and averted her eyes to his lips. She blushed harder and opted for looking at their feet hers bare his booted.

"Tomorrow meet me at the forest at midday" he said softly as let a finger stroke her arm. She nodded and smiled gently at him. He took this moment to kiss her cheek softly "Oyasumi" and then turned to the door and left.

Kagome watched him leave and fell to her bed a small smile on her face and the fingertips of her left hand touching her cheek where his lips had been pressed on. She fell asleep with a grin on her face and happiness to swell in her heart. What would he be planning for them? Plagued her dreams.

/

Day one

Kagome woke to the sound of her door being knocked upon she could tell it wasn't her brothers but rather Tisho of the north, what could he possibly want from her? Kagome wrapped the matching gown to her body and answered the door "Ohayo, Kagome San" he said gently a small smile on his lips as he remembered that this little flower with moon bloom petal coloured eyes had once been in a slave market. "Ohayo Lord Tisho, how may help you ?" she asked while tilting her head to the left. He let out a soft laugh she was adorable. "Your brothers asked that you would head into town to day with them to pick out a few things they need help on, though from previous actions they are scared to knock your door in the mornings so they asked me" he told her

Kagome smiled shyly and nodded "Hai, I understand. It's good that they have learned their lesson but, Im sorry they bothered you Tisho Sama" he waved his had as he dismissed the ludicrous idea of hers and made his way down the hall but not before bidding her fare well and a lovely day.

Kagome took up her things that she would wear for the day and went to Rin's room not before telling her brothers that she would be ready and also bringing Rin along with her. The boys nodded and got ready themselves they would be departing after the morning meal and hopefully with the Taiyoukai's permission. Rin and Kagome both bathed and dressed. Rin who had her shoulder length hair down with two pink bows at the side of her hair was dressed in a pair of white hakamas

Kagome had a sash around the little girl's hips, to keep it there. Next was the white socks and the pink silk slippers. Kagome then put the inner kimono on Rin that was white with pink snow flakes and then put the outer kimono on which was made out of baby pink silk with silver flowers on it the sash was silver and had pretty pink petals sewn on it.

Kagome wore a pair of midnight blue hakamas, a lager sash held it to her hips. Then came the inner kimono which was white the next item was the outer kimono and that was midnight blue also with beautiful stars and moons decorating it. She put on the matching slippers and put the female armour that looked like bankotsu's on her she had La and Lo in her wrists as usual. She put some gold and silver coins in her inner kimono and pulled her hair in to a pony tail that was in the centrer of her head. She braided her long hair leaving some hair to frame her face.

The girls walked out of the bath house and towards the grand hall where breakfast was being served. Kagome bowed to her lord a shy and delicate smile planted on her lips. Rin hugged her father's leg and asked if she could go with Kagome , Kadoff and Kodoff to the town. He raised an eyebrow but looked at the girl he wanted to **court** and saw pleading within her eyes. Then he looked down at his daughter now that was a mistake. _How can these two render me so...i wish to say no but I do not wish to ruin their happiness._**_ Not , make female , pup sad. _**_Haiiii. I wont I will check up on them if I feel need to_**_ Hai, make female know. What want of her . To day?_**_ No I intend to play a little first. _**_Father. Say not play . With food ._**_ Sesshomaru chuckled she is not food. _**_Hai. still. Want taste._**_ Horny dog _

Sesshomaru nodded at the girls who meant so much to him and gave them permission to go about themselves. After they had finished eating and Kagome was reminded that she mustn't be late for their engagement the four left the table Kagome had Rin on her hip. Sesshomaru sighed knowing that now he would have to be playing cat and mouse with Sen, but what really bothered him was he was going to be playing the part of the mouse.

Tisho noticed the look on his son's face and smirked so he thought he'd save him...but not with out a price. "Sesshomaru, come and take a walk with me" the two males could feel the anger rolling off Sen but they didn't really care for, or her for that matter.

Sesshomaru allowed his father figure to lead him into the gardens where they walked in to the forest away from the ears of others. "So, how did your training go with Kagome?" he asked already knowing the answer he had the...privilege of his ears ringing close to five hours because Sen and her mother were screaming their heads off. Honestly didn't they know that inuyoukai's hearing was case sensitive?

Sesshomaru felt like a pup again well a pre pup getting teased by his father because said father found out who his crush was. "It was...fruitful"

Tisho chuckled at his son the light bringing out the colours of his usual colours of ivory and green his hair let the light breeze swim through its long locks.

Sesshomaru looked at his feet this was out of character for Sesshomaru. He was proud and strong and held his head high before the world, yet now. He looked like a pup unsure of itself. He looked at his father once they had found a place to sit and decided to ask a question that had been nagging at him. "Do you think that, my half brother had something to do with Kagome being in the slave market"

Tisho looked at his son firmly and nodded he himself didn't like that a son of his long time friend would do that but rumours had come and gone and many had reached his ears.

Sesshomaru bowed his head in anger, how could something so evil be done to someone so pure.

/

Kagome and Rin rode on Majestic while her brothers rode on their own horses. The town that they were going to was a vast one many villagers mainly youkai flooded the streets trying to sell or buy items of their choice.

Kagome and her brothers dismounted their horses and paid for them at the stables for them to be watched. When they had their mounts sorted they made their way into the town that was bustling with life as it turns out her brothers wanted her help to pick out a courting gift that they planned to give their intendant's on the third ball they would be arriving at the eastern castle in little over 4 days . Kagome looked around from what she knew of her brothers 'girlfriends' Ringo liked colourful stones or gems, being a phoenix youkai. So Kagome suggested that Kadoff buy her the ruby and gold chocker with matching charm bracelet for her courting gift.

Next was Kaze and like her name she was a wind youkai. This oddly reminded her of Kagura so she suggested a fan that was the side of two small fans that were stuck together. The polished wood that held it together were black and the patterns on the fan was the silver wind on a light and dark blue background. It had small blue gems going up each side of the polished black wood there was also a dark blue tassel that hung on it.

Kagome left her brothers to find Rin a new necklace after finding one that the small girl liked which was, a silver choker with a blue and sapphire crescent moon. Kagome paid for it and enchanted it so that it could not be taken of by any but Rin, herself, Sesshomaru and her brothers.

Kagome saw a beautiful kimono that she thought she would buy for her outing with Sesshomaru.

Kodoff and Kadoff met up with their sister and all said that they would go back to the eastern castle. Rin held two small boxes one along with a new doll that Kagome had bought for her.

They mounted their steeds and rode off to the castle along the way when they were riding at a leisurely pace Kadoff spoke. "I hear that you are going to be spending the rest of the day with Sesshomaru Sama to day Kagome" Kagome blushed as she remembered the touch of his soft lips on her skin and hid her face with her bangs.

"Hai I am" she said quietly she was embarrassed that they had found out. Kodoff smirked. "Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting in a tree..." the glare that was sent his way from his sister dared him to finish the rhyme ...however Rin did it for him "K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come loves then comes mating then comes a inu pup in a baby carriage" Kagome face was sent aflame her brothers laughing didn't help the matter one bit.

Kagome looked ahead, ignoring them and sped up her pace with Majestic when they had reached back it was a little before midday. Remembering what she had to do she quickly dismounted her steed helping Rin down too and then, leading the strong creature back to the stables.

"Ooh, Kagome's rushing to get ready for her date with lord Sesshomaru"teased her brothers she sent them a growl and they shut up. Picking up Rin she ran towards the castle. Rin caught site of her father and ran to him showing him all the things Kagome had bought for her. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and winked at her then smiled. "You have ten minuets before I am ready to leave, you do not wish for another punishment do you" he said smiling. Kagome smiled and blushed but shook her head non the less.

She ran back to her room and laid out the kimono she bought for the occasion. She pulled a white slip and ran to the bath house she freshened up a little then went back to her room and dressed in the black and red blossom kimono she pulled her hair up in to a bun leaving strands to frame her face. She added a pinkish red to her lips and cheeks. Kagome then slipped her small dainty feet into the matching sandals and left for the garden.

The sun was high and would be for a few more hours. Sesshomaru had told Kadoff and Kodoff that Rin would sit in his place at the dining table at the head of the other end of the table representing the west's hospitality and good will. He told his daughter what would be expected from her and she nodded she only said to make Kagome happy. Sesshomaru had ended up promising this to his daughter as his daughter had promised not to bring dishonour to the western name. And Tisho would be there to keep an extra eye on her if needed.

Sesshomaru found his sapphire in the garden, she looked beautiful. The kimono she wore did her justice and the make up she was was very little only enhancing her beautiful face. Sesshomaru

felt the aura's of Sen and her mother, smirking he pulled her to him by her hand that she had given to him, when he held out his own.

The same pretty blush was upon her cheeks Sesshomaru whistled a low and wired sound and waited a small while until a two headed dragon appeared. Kagome didn't at all fear the dragon. She looked at its saddle noticing that it had many things loaded onto it. Kagome did not notice when Sesshomaru picked her up bridle style and, placed her on his 'pet' he sat her sideways on his beast and then mounted behind her. He took note of the growing blush on her cheeks and smirked.

His arms surrounded her as he gripped the rains and tugged making the large beast lift into the air. Sesshomaru let the muscles in his arms flex about her. She looked beautiful, smelled delicious he wanted to posses her and he wanted to be the only one to ever do it.

After talking with both his father and his beast he decided that first they should start a common friendship of sorts as to instead of trying to advance on her straight away, though his beast whined Sesshomaru calmed it by saying just because we are going to be friendly doesn't mean we cant be flirty. His beat made that same smile that was sadistic in his opinion but its what his beast did to show his happiness.

Sesshomaru tighten his grip around her and gently nuzzled her neck, as well as seeing it he could feel it to her blush radiated even onto his own skin. His nose caught that beautiful scent of her excitement and was that a tiny hint of arousal? He decided that he liked this scent in her and tried to rouse it bake up to a more powerful state.

He lay his head on her long creamy neck, and whispered into her ear "Be a good girl and I'll give you something when we land" there it was that alluring scent of arousal it wasn't as strong as it could be Sesshomaru realized, perhaps she were telling herself that this was wrong to be lusting after her master. He kissed her cheek which made her go redder "You're far by the shyest girl I have ever met" he told her silkily.

Kagome couldn't resist the heat that started to pool and stay in her lower abdomen she knew he must have smelt it and that made her embarrassed and she felt shameful. They finally started to land when they did it was in a beautiful secluded clearing by a water fall. The lush green grass had many a kind of flowers embedded in its earth. Kagome was helped off the dragon and then blind folded. Meanwhile using his demonic speed he quickly set things up on the warm ground.

When she had finished he stood behind the miko and slowly took the blind fold off. She gasped when her eyes met the site it was, a beautiful picnic. The blanket that was lain out on the ground was a pearl white and the food that was on it ranged from rice balls, fish, red meat, and even white meat, fruits and sweet smelling chilled teas and such.

Sesshomaru gently took her hand in his and guided her over to the blanket of food, he made her sit down before he sat opposite to her. "Kagome of the west, your first day of servitude...its to sped the day in my company" he said smiling. Kagome smiled back a small but noticeable blush settled over her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smiled he liked it when she blushed like a shy little girl it suit her. They began eating and conversation about a lot of things some painful some more joyous. "That day I bought you, you whispered my half brothers name how do you know him?" Kagome froze could she tell him after all he had been so open with her and even for him she knew that wasn't something in the norm. he had told her of his father his real father and how he regretted that he never had a true relationship how he did love Tisho as a father but he wasn't his blood father and that's all that separated them. He told her of his mother and how she had upped and left him at the sight of Inuyasha and his mother. She felt she had to pay him pack at least. She knew that she couldn't tell him the whole truth

"I will tell you half of my story, and when the San's ball arrives I will tell you the other half agreed?"

Sesshomaru nodded not wanting to make her feel pressured.

"It was like a normal day for me, my brother had asked me again to find where our family cat had gotten to, I found myself in the well house that was built on our shrine hundreds of years ago. I hadn't found our cat but I noticed that the well was glowing a faint blue that was when a centipede youkai pulled me in to the well. I was only fourteen at the time so I was scared and shocked. it pulled me into this time period. I didn't know where I was or any one around me. That's when I found I-Inuyasha. He was pinned to a tree later I was told it was the sacred tree of ages called Gohinboku. He looked as though he were asleep. When I was taken by the villagers to the head miko she told me that her name was Kaede and that I was the reincarnation of her sister Kikiyo. She died 50 years ago because im her reincarnation I can use spiritual energy just like her. She was then later resurrected by Urasue by taking a half of my soul. It was at the village when I shattered the jewel of four souls and with the help of Inuyasha and my other friends we set out to collect them. We had defeated Naraku we think Miroku's wind tunnel had left we weren't sure so on we went looking for any kind of lead on where he might be. He was injured greatly in out last battle that we had. We still haven't found all the shards. Lately Inuyasha brought Kikiyo back with him and she joined us. I still loved him then and seeing her with him made my heart break but I accepted it, later it turned to abuse I still have the claw marks and the memory of a broken arm. I used to think how could I love such a monster. At least he isn't using the shikon to wish himself full youkai but rather that Kikiyo has a soul so they can be together again"

"Why were you in the slave house?" he asked calmly his voice scared her inside his beast was pulling at the chains so he could gain control and find his dam half brother and kill him. The logical side of Sesshomaru just wanted to kiss the pain out of the girl who sat talking. He did neither, he watched as she bravely fought back the tears as she told him her tale of betrayal.

"I had been injured by Inuyasha again that day when we were coming up to a village. He threaten the head men of the village and I spoke out against him. He told the rest of the group to go a head he stayed back with me. He grabbed my arm and said did he have to break my other arm for me to learn to shut up, something along those lines. he said that I shouldn't challenge him his claws were digging into my arm by then making blood drip from me. I started crying out of pain and fear. In no way was I challenging him I just didn't see the need to threaten to kill an entire village. My wounds of long before were fairly new and so reopened we went back and I was cleaned up by Sango and Kikiyo. I was tired so went to sleep. It seemed that even in my dreams he was there. He was in his youkai form, he was hurting me. I was bleeding deeply, when he was about to strike me in the face which would of kill me. I remember closing my eyes knowing that there was no way of evading the blow. Suddenly I was hoisted up by my waist, I tried to see the face of who saved me, but his face was concealed by the shadows. I only heard the soft voice telling me that he wouldn't let Inuyasha hurt me. He jumped away from Inuyasha with me still in his grasp.

We were now standing in the middle of a meadow. He held me against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around me. My head lay on his chest. I found the courage to look up. Once again his face couldn't be seen except his lips. He leaned in next to my ear and said "Kagome, please. Open your eyes" I slowly began to wake up and when I did. I found that I was in the back of a wagon tied and gagged. my eyes finally focused and I saw the red of Inuyasha's cloths thinking over and over 'Inuyasha help me please!' but he looked straight at me and turned his back and walked away. I was sold to a place where I could have easily been raped! and no one would care no one would know. Im some one's baby ...you imagine telling my mother that I was betrayed, abused and sold to a degrading place as where you found me"

The tears fell from her eyes as she tried to hold them back but they wouldn't allow it. Kagome felt herself being lifted up and placed in a lap she snuggled into her masters side as he began to gently rock her his tail wrapping around her to keep her warm. "Shh, let it out little one, don't hold it in. you've been too strong" he told her laying her now sleeping form on the grass he packed up the picnic and loaded it on his dragon. "Fly back to the eastern castle and get some one to unload you I will be behind you" the beast nodded its two heads and took off Sesshomaru then picked up his sapphire and held her gently to him, as he flew on his youkai cloud.

_How dare he. For doing this he shall die.** Female not want **what do you mean?** Female loving caring kind, not want any one death on conciousness that hers.** Your saying she is too pure for such a thing as revenge aren't you.** Hai, he will suffer though **I will not deny myself that. How could he do such a thing to her she could have been sold to the worst kind.** If not for half breed never ,would found female. **true but that is no excuse we could of found her another way one that is not so barbaric. **Hai I agree going to ask female to court? **Hai I will, I will go to Totosai tonight and ask him to make me a courting gift. _

Sesshomaru had just landed in the gardens where Sen, her friends and her mother were all taking tea. He walked right past them with Kagome in his arms. She had woken just as he was passing them and said. "Thank you, my Taiyoukai"

Sen fumed she and her friends including her mother had heard what the human had said. Sen looked at the bitch who dare take him from her.

Sesshomaru smirked she had called him hers and he didn't mind one bit in fact he liked it. He took her back to her room and let her get ready for dinner. He would then ask for Kadoff and Kodoff to mind their sister as he wanted to go and see an old friend and some. Laying her down on the futon he pulled her sandals from her feet and took the outer kimono off her gently as to not wake her. Sesshomaru then went back to his own room in preparation of dinner. He wondered what he should get her for the courting gift. Then he remembered he had to ask some one of her family for the right to court. Who could he ask were his red head San's truly his sapphire's brothers he would find out and ask them as an equal if they would allow him to court their sister.

Nodding he made his way to the bath house and used the springs to sooth his mind. It didn't help however as the thoughts of Kagome being in the spring naked with him had crossed his mind to many times to count.

Kadoff and Kodoff had come in talking a towel across their mid section. _Looks like I will get to ask now_ Sesshomaru thought.

/

Kagome woke when a small tapping noise was heard on her door. She got up and opened it to see Rin there smiling brightly at her the small girl was wearing a gold, white and cream kimono her short black hair was left down with some flowers at the side. Kagome picked up the one and a half year old. "Hello, what's the matter Rin" Rin seemed to think a little. "Kagome San do you like Rin's papa" the question made a blush come to Kagome's pale cheeks. Kagome thought who really would the girl tell. So she nodded "Hai...I do like your papa" Kagome said. "Is that okay?" Rin nodded her head vigorously. Kagome decided that she would match Rin and put on the same styled kimono she put the gold ring claws on her forth and fifth fingers and put on the slippers that went with it. Her hair had a goldish like flower at the left side of her hair.

Kagome reached for the little girls hand and they walked to the dinning hall. On their way they met with Sesshomaru who was wearing the same colours as his two girls. He stood to Kagome's left while Rin stood holding Kagome's right hand. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small of her back and guided Kagome in.

"Presenting, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome and Lady Rin of the western lands" the group glided in with such grace they were envied my most of the people in the room. The council were amazed by this they looked like a true family. They had a feeling that Sesshomaru would be coming to see them very soon. Sesshomaru thought about what Kagome's brothers had said. "

_Ato ureshii chuushin is ato shinmyou chuushin" **a happy heart is a faithful heart. Make female happy will be faithful to us? **I think the twins gave us permission to court her._

_Though we wish her for out mate we will have to seek out her father._

Sesshomaru helped himself to the food while Kishamaru spoke. "Tomorrow evening will be the ball of newly mated and courted. The council have asked this so I suggest that all who have some one on their minds to confess, ask and give their gifts. Due to the situations at hand the gathering ball shall be at the end of the month it is time that we got down to business" Kagome turned to look at her brothers "Do Ringo and Kaze know?" the two nodded. "Its only fair Kagome that you check them out. We would be honoured if you gave them your blessing" said Kadoff quietly the two boys looked at their plates with their heads bowed. "Hai, I will. I will be fair im sure I'll like them, why did you say 'it was only fair'?" "Some one has asked for the right to court you, we have given him our permission as for our blessing though we would give it to him we are not entitled to such only father" explained Kodoff

"Who asked for me?" "Several males. That's all im saying" said the twins they returned to their meals.

Kagome and Rin had finished and excused themselves followed by Sesshomaru. He led them to Rin's room where he watched Kagome change Rin and put her to bed. _**Will make good mother for pups **__indeed, now we must go to Totosai and lexical the spider youkai.__** Hai, see courted to room? **_

_Hai _

Sesshomaru led Kagome back to her room and stood in the doorway of her room. He brought her body close and whispered in her ear. "I will not be here tomorrow, keep out of trouble and look after my daughter" he said before kissing her cheek good night. She nodded and went to bed knowing that tomorrow may just bring hell.

/

The volcanic fumes rose and mingled with his own miasma his inky black hair was tied in to a tight high pony tail at the side if his head. He sat in the floor of his room clothed in his dark blue kimono and black hakamas. Looking through the mirror that belonged to his second child. It was then that he knew what was going on and it was then he saw Kagome for what she really was. "Hmmm, so be it Sagotoph your granddaughter has been a pain in my side as well"

Naraku let his crimson eyes fall on the void youkai that was his second spawn. He dismissed her telling her to tell his mate that he wanted her. Kanna left to do as her 'father' had Commander of her she then returned to her room where kohaku was waiting for her. Kuagrachi came into the room and sat at her mate's feet.

"You wanted to see me, Naraku sama" she said calmly. Naraku let his hand out to her and she took it, he pulled her to him so she say between his legs her hair was midnight bluish black. She was looking into her mate's eyes with excitement and fear. Naraku smiled at this combination making thick arousal coat her scent. Naraku smirked and picked her up bridle style while kissing her. Laying her on the bed he rid her of her bothersome cloths.

Naraku looked down at his pale skin mate and licked his lips ridding him self of his cloths he kissed her again. Trailing his kisses down her neck to where his mark was he licked it making the woman underneath him shudder in pleasure.

Naraku leaned down to capture one of her supple breasts in his mouth, rubbing the other he sucked hard making the pert nipple ride and harden in his mouth. He stopped when she cried out in pain and he did the same to the other breast he kissed down her neck down between her mounds of supple flesh and continued down. Pushing her thighs open he placed open mouthed kisses on her flower and relished in the moans she was making for him.

Finding her clit to be fully exposed to him he rewarded the little button with his tongue and sucked on it making hie mate cry out his name while he was doing this he had slipped two fingers in her moist hot entrance pumping until she was pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts of his fingers when she was on the brink of completion he stopped and pulled away. She watched as her mate sniffed his fingers and put them to his mouth and licked his fingers dry of her. Crawling back up to her body he swiftly entered her basking in her cry of pain.

His thrusts picked up and he started going faster and harder with every new thrust. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her. "Harder...faster" she moaned out Naraku complied though he took orders from no one but for her he would please both himself and her after all ...he loved her.

A/N I stand corrected this was the longest chapter ive ever done 15 pages I really suggest via alert if you like this story yes I am still doing my exams but I needed a break hope you liked it review please


	13. Chapter 12 Kagoshima Megami of moon

Words

Oneigai please

Arigatou thank you

Megami goddess

hime princess

Iie no

Hai yes

"Blah" normal narrator

"_Blah"_ thoughts

"_**Blah"**_ inner beast

not using in the correct terminology

Chan ( when a boy says it to a girl) Sweetheart

Kun ( when a girl says it to a boy) sweetheart

Kun and Chan are used for like boyfriend and girlfriend

Disclaimer: i own nothing i only changed Shippou's eye colour thats all

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Kagome woke up to the pounding on her her door. Pulling herself from her warm bed Kagome went to the door only to be pulled by her wrists by Sen. Kagome was harshly slapped in her face. Sen pulled Kagome and daggered her down the corridor where Sen's mother was waiting. Protected by nothing and because it was so early in the morning when she was at her weakest because she was out of her element it took a serious amount of energy to slip into her brother's element.

She felt the fists and claws of the two eastern women upon her skin. Tears ran from her eyes as this happened, she couldn't fight back she was too weak. "How dare you call him your Taiyoukai you pathetic NINGIN" Tinya screamed "He is mine he will ask for my hand, you Bitch!"

angry welts were on her skin and bruise and claw marks upon her skin that were deep and bled. "Don't you ever come near him again" Sen seethed Kagome looked at her battered body she didn't even have the energy to sense the tiny presence in a dark corner witnessing what had happened.

Kagome struggled to her feet she was now even more tired and ungraceful . The colour of her face drained and for a small moment the concealment faltered. Kagome staggered back to her room and lay on the floor basking in her brother's element. She felt so hot and suffocated this is what happened to her every time she was woken too early like this hour for instance. When this happened to her brothers they felt cold frozen even and now Kagome knew why. Pulling herself together Kagome made her way to her balcony making the wind lick at her wounds making them sting.

She moved her hands over her wounds pulling the blood from them in a fashion of a water bender. She was, her element was water while her brothers were fire, but water wasn't the only ling she could bend ...no any liquid she could bend to her whim and will and so blood fell under one of the liquids that she could control.

She was covered in starches and bruises so had to put on her long hakamas and matching kimono top. It was plane white and she tied her hair into a high pony tail. _Hurry back to me my Taiyoukai _ she thought. She couldn't do any thing until the San's ball she would revile too much before it was time. Kagome didn't go down to breakfast she asked to be served in her room as she was not feeling all too well.

When she had finished her thoughts shot to Rin. No longer caring for her own pain Kagome through the doors to her room open and headed down to where Rin's room was. Kagome was glad to find the small girl sitting in her bed kicking her tiny feet in a care free manor. Kagome and Rin had both eaten and decided a nice book and a shady seat outside was in order for the both of them.

Kagome had a hard time picking Rin up and a harder time balancing the child on her hip. That was injured. Kagome managed to push the heavy doors of the family library open, in there sat Kiatsu Sen, her mother and father. "Gomen, Kishamaru sama may we please borrow a book?" Kagome said warily

Rin buried her head in the crook of Kagome's neck and stayed quite. The little girl couldn't wait to be away from the eastern family. "Hai, quickly however as my family and I are having a meeting" Kagome nodded and looked around a section that had mythical drawings of fairies and dragons on the spine an old looking book. Just what she needed an old fable book to read to Rin. Kagome pulled out the book and went to the door while bowing her head. She left the room feeling the gaze of the mother and daughter of the east on her. Kagome found an excellent spot under the tall shade of the sakura tree and sat down and had the small girl on her lap while she looked through the large book for a suitable story, reading one that would later scare the child was not and would never be the goal.

Kagome found one and asked Rin if she would like to hear it. The little girl sat back with the book also in front of her so she could see the pictures too. "This story is called the water princess and the human prince. Once upon a time..."

/

Sesshomaru looked out at the lands underneath him as he flew towards the volcanic waste lands that Totosai lived in, he amused that Totosai was there after all that strange cow like thing that he rode on was out side the mouth of the cave ,that the smelly brimstone youkai lived. Sesshomaru rode his cloud down to the opening of the cave. He sept off the cloud and walked into the the cave careful of the over powering scents of the walls of the volcanic mind field. "AHHH, uh. Sesshomaru, I will not make you a sword to best the Tet-" "I desire no such thing, I am through such trivial things. No what I want is for you to make a pendent for my intended" Totosai almost wondered if he was finally losing it or if he potentially already lost it ...now if he could only remember what it was that he had lost...oh right his Kami forsaken fire youkai mind! Totosai looked at the male that stood before him as if he told the him that he had a fondness for men . Shaking his head of such thoughts mainly because there was a threatening growl that brought him from such ludicrous ways of thinking , he looked at the young Taiyoukai before him and some what smiled crookedly. Wondering to the back of his cave he pulled out a fairly large box.

Putting it to the table where he worked before the western lord. Sesshomaru looked at the dusty old box before lifting an eyebrow at the old youkai before him. Totosai huffed and opened the box, there inside laid a beautiful blue choker made of silk the different tones of blue, indigo and magenta. His eyes soften as he thought who's neck it would grace. The pendent was of a jewel less circle that had an Inuyoukai in true form around it. The pendent was made from the finest of silver and the silk to make the choker was soft and smooth to the touch. "To make the Jewel I will need a little something from you, I know you. Your persistent and am I correct in assuming that the young woman will be the new lady?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the old man of bones and ...sweat. He simply nodded not being one to explain himself or his actions. "I see, well! I can make the gem now, all I need is a small prick of your blood. It will keep her safe whom ever she is and will act as a tracer should she ever need you to find her" Sesshomaru nodded this suited his chosen very well and he wanted to give this to her ...however he couldn't help the little twinge of fear enter him it was fear of rejection. Right about now his ego didn't cut it when it came to her, _I have many falling for me just to grace my bed for a little over an hour. Many would kill for such. But ...she might not_. Yup fear of rejection. Sesshomaru gave what was needed and waited and watched as the fire youkai formed a perfect half moon gem on the silver pendent."There, im done" thrusting the choker into his hand Totosai left the young western lord for the favour of the back of his cave where he could go and take a nap.

When it was finished Sesshomaru headed for the eastern palace something felt out of place that and it was the newly courted ball. He wanted to ask her before the ball.

So he could present her to the council Sesshomaru didn't stick around any more than he actually needed to. Placing his gift in the inner pocket of his kimono Sesshomaru let his cloud gather at his feet and take him back to the eastern castle. The breeze blue through his hair making it lap at his form his mind was racing with the possibilities of Kagome saying no. He was fearful that she would flat out reject him, his chest clenched and his eyes soften to an alarming rate no longer were they the solid stones of amber and gold with a black pearl. Now they were like warm honey spilling the emotions that he felt for all to see. He shook himself and urged his cloud to go faster he wanted to see he to hear her and if she accepted ..to kiss and touch her. / It was nearing dinner and he had not returned yet she was cautious over the fact that Tinya and her wretched daughter had dare lay a claw on her.

Her brothers knew for the fact that they felt that their sister as powerful as she was had taken a long time to tune in with their element. It took Kagome 2 and a half minuets precisely to slip into their element, it had taken Kagome longer this morning a full six minuets and neither of them felt their sisters presents and when it did come it was weak, tired and her aura was hurt badly. The twins; as asked kept an eye on her they asked Tisho to keep an eye on the eastern family mainly the daughter and the mother. The castle was busy preparing for the ball of the newly mated or courted. They were dining in a smaller version of the grand hall because the main one was being set up. Two stages had been set up one for the council and one for the lord and lady of the eastern castle. Sen and Kiatsu would be within the crowd scouting for a possible individual that they would later mate. Kiatsu didn't care in the least his cousin however was a different matter. She was sure of herself that it would be Sesshomaru who would ask for her. Kagome had been aware of her brothers every move since after the morning meal...they were the same movements she made going from place to place they stayed out side when she went to her room, but other than that left her little to no peace at all.

Kagome looked at the fading sun on the horizon. _Where are you my Taiyoukai__** Become attached to master? **__A little...is that bad ...do you not wish it so?__**no mistress, like master very much, like when we played **__played?__** Hai we run he find **__ahh I know what you speak of __** Time near hai?**__ Hai indeed my inu, soon we will have to tell him that and go back on the hunt__** Hai you felt it? **__Yes I did we must act quickly more than __likely he is a pawn for our grandfather Hmmm__**, mistress ask master for help?**__ Maybe for now we lay low understand, you've been very good I felt all the times you wanted to rip Sen's head off but you restrained yourself im proud. __**Thank you mistress, hurt pup again mistress I will snap **_Kagome's beast whined afraid that she would be scolded by her master. _ I understand, do what you must so we can protect master's pup __**protect I will **_ Kagome finished the conversation with herself just as she felt the aura of her master coming to her balcony. Her eyes widened in joy as she wrenched her balcony doors open to find him standing there. With out any thought she launched herself on to him. Her arms around his waist and held tight. The rain started to fall but it would not touch them as the balcony itself had a roof. Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful girl within his arms, all doubt gone he just wanted to make her truly happy. Swallowing the lump that was in this throat he looked down at the head of hair.

"Kagome may I ask something of you?" Sesshomaru said softly Kagome who was just glad that her master was back nodded in his chest, what could he want to why he had asked to ASK. Sesshomaru let a sigh slip his lips as he preprepared to let his feelings loose. "Ask, my Taiyoukai" his heart swelled with emotion. _**See female call us hers, wont reject ask!**_Sesshomaru sighed and gulped. "Well, little one I wanted to ask you, if you would give the honour of allowing me to court you" Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter and tighter not wanting to see her face, he didn't want to see the laughter in her eyes or her face. He didn't want to see the mocking gleam in her eyes but most of all he didn't want to see the decision of her rejection. After a while of pure and tense silence she spoke. "So, it was you who my brothers granted permission for me hai?" Sesshomaru's heart clenched was she avoiding the subject? "Hai, I was dose this displease you?" he said voice slightly shaking. "...Iie, im happy really happy" Sesshomaru took another gulp of air to calm himself before he asked again. "Your answer little one, will you allow me to court you" Kagome let some tears fall she was scared about what happened in the morning with Sen and her mother. But her master was strong he could protect her if needed and she was strong herself! The dragged silence made Sesshomaru think that she was trying to find a way to reject him graceful and respectfully. Sesshomaru's arms became lax with sorrow, his breath fanned over her neck. Slowly he tried to take his arms around from around her beautiful body. Her words made him stop his movements of taking his arms from her warm body

"...My Taiyoukai, I will allow you to court me if you promise me, in my hour or even minuets of weakness you are there. To protect me against any thing that may wish to hurt me. Promise me this my Taiyoukai and I will be your courted" Sesshomaru was speechless she was so selfless. Here he had expected her to ask for gems and riches he would of handed her them any way just so he could have a chance with her yet here she stood and asked for only one thing. His protection. His arms became tight around her once more only this time holding tighter. He buried his face in her neck nuzzling the soft skin that lay there. Kagome bent her head allowing him more access to her long neck. Kagome pulled back earning a short but audible whimper. Kagome surprised him by licking his jaw sweetly saying sorry in the inu-body language. Pulling away completely Kagome smiled up at him and said that he would need to go and change for the ball that was going to start in the next half hour. Sesshomaru looked shocked he had forgot that part of the day grinning he kissed his courted's cheek and said "Arigatou, for giving me a chance little one" Kagome couldn't help let the smile spread on her lips apparently it was contagious because a small smile graced the fine lips of Sesshomaru himself. Leaving her room Kagome pondered if her father would approve of the match, she knew that if Sesshomaru wanted her as a mate then he would have to meet her father

_It doesn't mater once he sees that my skin is marred he wont want anything to do with me. He will not want to mate with me__** master would mate us not why?**__ Oh my inu there are hundreds of beautiful demoness out there what makes you think he will choose us out of any of them ?__** Master like us, we beautiful in master and master BEASTS eyes both red and gold like what see. **__We are scarred though and we have new ones too__** because of baka hanyou, and that ugly insect, I think master likes our scars. **__Why would he their ugly im ugly you are not ugly your beautiful its me that's ugly between us __**Iie, mistress not ugly, if mistress say im beautiful then mistress beautiful too, want know how? **__Oneigai, tell me. __**Mistress said im beautiful I am you there for you are beautiful too I am beautiful on the inside and you...are and always will be beautiful on out side.**__ Arigatou inu, you made me feel happy again, let us get ready all right?__** HAI lets show butterfly, she may be hime but we are Megami, Megami of moon!**_

Kagome made her way over to her trunk of cloths that she had bought for the day of a ball as such it was a beautiful plain white tube dress that had many blue flowers and snowflakes sewn on the ends of the dress hiked up to expose both of her creamy thighs, a small bow stopping it from exposing any more than was needed. She then put on the long detached sleeves and the white and blue garter on her right leg plain for all to see. She had specks of indigo and magenta in her sapphire eyes. She then added a gold bangle to each ankle and then slipped on a pair of blue silk sippers. She stood out on the balcony and looked around before summoning one of her Khan. Shi-qu was one of her best and most trusted of her kingdom at the moment it was him that was managing her palace. "My queen" he said bowing to her at the waist. His luminous white hair shone with the gentle caress of the light of her kingdom the moon. "Shi-qu, go back and bring me the silver ring that has rested under my pillow for over a millennia"

( remember she was re-birthed over and over) the being of the night went to do as been told when he had come back Kagome had her hair down and in long wavy curls. She thanked him for the ring that was in a small box of silver with white stones. Kagome tucked La and Lo on her wrists and went through her door, she made her way down to the grand ball room. Upon entering the sights and sounds washed over her as well as the lust stricken gazes. She ignored them she already had her intended and was not going after any one ells. He made her feel so warm and wanted she couldn't help but think it was him that was in her dream, protecting her telling her to wake up and open her eyes. But how they had never met before had they? She found her brothers holding hands with two beautiful demoness. She smiled at her brothers and their courted's. Kadoff nudged Kodoff and flicked his gaze towards her. The two females looked at their males with fear and rejection from the one that would either bless them or curse them. "Ringo step forward" Kagome said in a demanding voice. Slowly the girl came forwards after a gentle push to her backside by Kadoff Kagome looked in to the fear stricken eyes of the phoenix, she had a completion that was the mixture of tanned and pale at the same time, her large ruby and amber eyes were full of fear and nervousness. She wore a red kimono with designs of orange and gold sun's and flowers her hands were set in a triangle in front of her. The girl's hair was a warm shade of red while her brother's was a crimson red hers was almost like a gentle strawberry red, she had no markings on her face.

"Megami of moon, I-I ask that you will allow my courtship with your brother, onegai" the please sounded strangled as though she was about to cry "Kaze step forwards" Ringo took this as dismissal that she had not met up to the megami's expectations. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes but she willed them not to fall in front of the ruler of the moon, the girls had been told by their courted the true identity of themselves and their sister. Kaze did as she was told and stepped forwards she bowed, her bow was shaky unsure and insecure. She had long black ink hair as dark as the night, her eyes were a shade of grey and white her skin was pale colour though it seemed to make her glow. She wore a kimono of different shades of blue and silver. Kagome narrowed her eyes making the other woman flinch. "M-Megami of moon, I ask that you will allow my courtship with your brother to continue, onegai Megami sama" Kagome looked at the two females who pleaded with her "Ringo, Kaze" the two females looked up at Kagome "You asked me to allow your courtship, why did you not ask for my blessing?"

"A blessing such as this would be a great honour" said Ringo "But if you feel that we are not worthy of your blessing, then please allow the courtship to go on" the tears finally fell from the girls eyes Kagome's brother's stiffened because they were not to interfere until Kagome said they could return to their arms. "Ringo, Kaze, return to my brother's arms and find comfort with in them...knowing you both have my blessing. I am and will be your sister" the phoenix and wind youkai looked at the goddess of the moon with gratitude and did as she had commanded sought out comfort in the arms of their courted's. Kagome gave them a warm smile and left to find her own intended. When she couldn't find him she had wondered if he had stood her up, but a warm clawed hand rested on her shoulder looking up she saw the intense amber and gold gaze of Sesshomaru. "Miss me" he said she nodded "I have to leave you, but I will come back for you when it is time understand" again she nodded this time noticing what it was that he was that he was wearing.

Dark blue hakamas and a white tight sleeved kimono top. The shirt split oddly at the shoulders, and with the wrist guards of black made it cling to his arms and wrists, a single silver bangle was around his right wrist and in in his left ear lobe was single silver hoop that could only get the finger of a baby through. His hair was tied with a blue ribbon at his lower back. She watched him as he walked away from her and towards the other side of the hall. Soon the ball began. The music stopped playing and every one's attention was on the main stage where the mating council was.

On the stage were 13 youkai in total, the first was a male butterfly youkai who's name was Fuko, he was the father of Kiatsu, his son was the very spitting image of his father the reason why his colouring were so dull however was because his mother was a moth youkai. The second member was a great snake youkai with brown scales and emerald green eyes he wore black hakamas and a red hiori his name was Stapious. Dalmai was a white Inuyoukai a Taiyoukai in her own way, she was mated to the famous Hokosomei the master battle strategist. Edico was a bubbly kitsune even at his age of well over five thousand his mate Sekai and his forty summers son Shippou had come with him tonight. Then there was Reki the fierce crow youkai his own courted was at the ball on his arm, lady Keika. The sixth member was a tiger youkai called Tieara her mate was a minor lord of court called Tasumi, Tsubasa was a phoenix youkai and she was the pride and joy of her intended Miaktsu. Kei was a strong bat youkai from the eastern beaches and caves. Koga and Ayume from the northern wolf tribes that lived in Tisho's lands, Iceicca strange as her name in these times lived in an even stranger place a different dimension she was a strong dolphin youkai with blue skin and a jelly fish mark in the middle of her forehead. The eleventh member was a strong bear youkai his name was Jumbeia and was mated to a delicate white bear named Tilika. Ryosukaa was an old and wise dragon youkai who was quick to spit fire at any one who disrespect him or any one he cared for. Then there was the elegant thirteenth member Tifica of the northern west forests she was a beautiful brown horse youkai.

"Ladies and gentle men, let the ball commence, may I ask all newly couple to come to the stage where the males shall present themselves, and their intended" Name by name the males came up and told the council of their chosen. "Kodoff Sun of the west! step forth with your intended" Kodoff took the hand of Kaze and led them up to the platform where the council members awaited such an introduction. "Kadoff Sun, of the west! Step forward with your intended!" now the brothers stood side by side with their courted on their other side. "May I present Kaze of the wind my Courted" said Kodoff. "May I present my Courted Ringo the phoenix" said Kodoff.

"Insolence, they will not be your COURTED unless we have said they can" screamed Ryosukaa "Urm, actually no. you blessing is not valid in our family" said Kadoff "Yeah were doing this for the sake of our heads, our sister said we had to present our COURTED though she had already given her blessing, said it was respectful" said Kodoff "Who is your sister?" said a soft voice which belonged to Tieara. "You'll meet her soon and like us your, blessing will not be valid. Its not fair though, because sis cant get a blessing from us she's the oldest her intended has to speak with father" said Kodoff softly "Father will not come to see us until at least ten summers maybe he might come earlier if we ask, you know how father is though" "Maybe, come lets go the council has other couples to see" " How will we know who your sister is?" "What's the opposite of the sun Lady Tieara?" "The moon" she answered "That's her last name. Ja" "Wait, may we see the courting gifts that you have bought for your chosen?" Koga asked "Sure" Kaze showed the council her beautiful fan and said she would treasure it and trust it as her new weapon because she controlled the winds she often used a fan for her weapon. Ringo showed the council the beautiful jewellery her courted had given her as a gift. The council agreed that the gifts suited the female perfectly.

Walking off the stage the council turned their attention back on to the crowd. Sesshomaru had been standing next to the eastern family it was his duty just as it was Tisho's to stand there with the horrid family as well, Sen was on his arm every few minutes claiming that she just knew that when he was called up the council would call her name up next. Then they would receive the blessing from the thirteen council members. "Sesshomaru InuGangotsu, Lord of the west" " I didn't know you had an intended" said Tisho Sesshomaru strode up to the plat form and bowed his head, then scanned the crowed for his intended when he spot her she smiled. Then he looked at Sen making her think he was going to ask for her _**not a chance in hell **_scoffed his beast. "The Name of your intended Mi lord?" Dalmai asked "...Kagome moon" Sen froze he couldn't she must of heard him wrong he didn't say her name he said that that NINGIN'S name. Why what was going on she was a filthy human not worthy of such a Taiyoukai yet here she was walking up the steps to meet the council members. "Ahh, so this is miss Moon" cooed Reki. Kagome bowed and smiled lightly at the council members.

"So Miss Moon, tell us why your family line dose not need our blessing and how can you possibly be related to those two if you are a ningin" said Stapious with venom. Looking at Sesshomaru she whimpered for permission to speak both Sesshomaru and Dalmai were stunned because of how like an Inuyoukai it sounded. She was given a nod signalling her that she could speak. "Forgive my brother's blunt formation of words, it is true my family line dose not corporate with council members that are not of the kingdom we are from. Unless joined by union. Because I am the oldest and my mother and father are not present such things as a coupling between my brother and their chosen female falls to me. I have indeed given my blessing to my brothers after the two females passed my test and I am honoured to now call them sisters" "What test!" Jumbeia asked with excitement and curiosity. "A test of selflessness, they asked me to allow their courtship to continue even if I did not see them fit to give them my blessing. They didn't ask for my blessing for they knew it was my choice and they passed so I gave them my blessing" "Hump, Fine how is it that you are ningin and they are..." "My brothers and I are elemental youkai. You are the council members so I will say this much. I am a breed between Miko and Youkai. The last part I will leave for the San's ball as I have promised to my intended that I would reveal at that set time. As old and as wise as you all are have you forgotten basics? Lady Dalmai this is why your mate is so successful in his battles he thinks back to those very first days when every thing is so simple. What im saying is that I have a concealment spell placed on me that will be removed on the San's ball also" "What breed are you and your brothers Lady moon?" asked Edico in fascination to the words that Kagome spoke.

"...My brothers Kadoff and Kodoff Sun, are solar Inuyoukai, I my self ...am a Luna Inuyoukai" "I knew I felt the connection I know who you really are" "Lady Dalmai, if you respect me-" "You have my word my lady Moon" Kagome smiled in gratitude and turned back to her intended. "Do you have a gift Sesshomaru sama?" asked Iceicca "Hai" she made a gesture for Sesshomaru to give his gift to Kagome. He stood behind her and pulled out the choker and placed it around her neck. "Oh, well, that is quite beautiful" said Fuko Sesshomaru gently nuzzled her neck asking if she liked it she turned her head in submission saying she liked it very much. "If the council will allow, I also have a gift" said Kagome in a quite voice Sesshomaru and Dalmai both understood why, she had not asked permission to speak. Sesshomaru licked her cheek discreetly telling it was okay. The council nodded, Kagome took the right hand of her intended and placed the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. His eyes widened a little as he looked down at her his eyes softened. "Tell me Taiyoukai, do you plan to mate this woman?" Tifica asked in innocence and curiosity. "Hai, only if she will have me. We do not have to think of such things for now however" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It may be not valid for you lady moon, but it is for Sesshomaru there for I give you my blessing" "And I!" "And I" "And I" "And I" "And I" "And I" "And I" "And I" "I do not" "And I" "I do not" "And I" "I do not" the three who did not give their blessing were Ryosukaa, Kei and Fuko, he knew that his niece wanted the Taiyoukai so would not vote against her. "Because of the votes you will have to fight one female for the rights to Sesshomaru" said Tsubasa.

Kagome nodded and looked at Fuko. "You will have me fight your niece will you not, Sen sama" Fuko kept his eyes a stone though inside he wondered just how she knew that Sen was his niece. He nodded. Kagome bowed her head "I will do what I must" Kagome said before allowing the hand of her now officially Courted to take her off the stage and back into the crowd. "I would have liked it if you had met my father" "Oh, don't worry I plan to" said Sesshomaru they laughed a little but didn't notice the angry butterfly that had struck her claws along and Kagome's healing back an d some how on the front of her chest Kagome fell in to the arms of her courted and looked back at Sen with fear and pain in her eyes. Sesshomaru growled load and threatening to wards Sen. she took a step back from him and the human. _**Wrench hurt what ours!**__ Calm let us tend to what is ours she is bleeding. We can deal with the stupid insect later calm down NOW!_ His inner beast left wanting to help his intended Sesshomaru glared at Sen before leaving in a blinding light of white. /

/

Sesshomaru laid her carefully on his bed and lit the many candles with the flick of his wrist. Something the twins had long since taught him. First he took of her slippers. Pulling the sleeves off her arms then he took her secret weapons from her fore arms. He lifted her stomach lightly to untie the bow at the front that would loosen the dress putting her back down he carefully pulled the dress down till about her lower back he placed a thick blanked over her hips before taking the dress off her completely. Moving her long hair to the side he gazed upon her body. "Its ugly isn't it, you don't have to continue the courtship if you don't want to" she said tears spilling from pain and hurt. "Iie, I like some of them, the one's on your hips I don't like these ones though" getting up from her side he went into the bathroom and pulled out the salve that would sooth her wounds. He strode quickly back to the bed and pulled the blankets just a little lower so the blanket rested on the beginning of her plump bottom. She cringed as the salve was applied.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back until he felt her relax a little, looking up at him she wondered what it was he was using. He held up the jar of salve and she nodded. She shivered and he wrapped his tail that could attach and detach around her and under her chest to provide warmth. He didn't look but he could feel the heat leaving her body making her become cold . Her back was covered in long scratches and small bruises and cuts. He hissed in anger and began rubbing the salve onto the large cuts. She gasped at the coldness. He finished with her back and pulled the blanket down revealing a pair of white lace and silk shorts. The shorts hugged the curves of her bottom. And showed him the exact shape of her beautiful rear. He hooked a claw under the rim of her shorts. She whimpered in complaint but he growled at her and she grew silent. He pulled it down a little and saw to the few bruises there. He rolled her onto her back and her arms quickly wrapped around her chest protectively. He looked over her stomach. Where a small bruise lay on one of her ribs, it was vastly healing but that was not the point. He put a bit of the salve on to help the swelling if anything ells. He pulled at her arms to get her to reveal herself. She made a growl like sound and brought up her miko powers, warning him. He growled at her, then nuzzled her cheek and told her he only wanted to see if she was hurt. Slowly she removed her arms on her own accord he looked down at her almost perfect chest. Almost.

Near each of her nipples were long thin scratches. He placed the last of the salve on them, he paused, his anger coming to it's peak as his eyes burned red. He brought a shaky hand upon her breast and massaged it in. he wanted to howl to rip off the insect's head for harming his female. He wanted to let his beast come out and make the butterfly bitch his new chew toy. Pulling the covers up to her chin he told her "Sleep" she closed her eyes but was not a sleep. He sighed and removed his own clothing wanting to join her in her quest for sweet sleep. He slowly eased himself into the bed and waited, slowly he snuck a hand to rest on her hip bone. Drawing soothing patterns on it with his thumb he finally heard her even breathing. While she lay in his bed he promised her and himself that nothing would happen on this night, they were newly courted but he decided to keep his frisky fingers at bay for at least a little while. Kagome just basked in his scent letting it dominate her own. Slowly he let his eyes close. When the morning came Kagome found herself alone. Fear struck her instantly as she was sure that right now Sen was looking for her. Kagome then realized that this was not her room.

The dark furniture and silk sheets of the bed confirmed it all. Where was she and what was she doing here. Scenting the air she found that of a male's scent along with her fading one. His scent dominated her own making it hard to catch whiff of herself. She couldn't recognise the scent just yet she was panicking about what may of happened with herself and a male alone in a room. Kami above she had a courted what would he think of her. She let her hand dive under the silken sheets, between her thighs. Gently as she could she entered herself with one finger this was not out of pleasure at all. She was terrified she had tarnished herself to a male she didn't know and so pushed deeper it hurt and that gave her the slightest bit of hope. She didn't notice that she had an audience. The person could tell what she was doing. She was on her back her left arm over her pounding heart her right beneath the sheets. She made a sound of pure pain but did not stop pushing her finger in she needed to know, she had to know that she was still pure in the aspect that no man had touched or entered her body. Upon hearing her cry the audience appeared at her side gently but firmly grasping her right arm.

"Stop, it's not needed. We have not done any thing, I promise you" he told her softly. Kagome then caught the scent again...it was the scent of her courted ...Sesshomaru! He helped her ease her finger from her core glad that she had retracted her claws before entering herself. With a cloth that lay on the table of his night stand he wiped her finger clean of her essences and turned his back so she could tend to her now stinging core. Once she had finished she looked to Sesshomaru. Clutching the silk sheet to her chest she tugged on his shirt sleeve. Sesshomaru turned to her smiling softly at her. He held out a black gown and turned his back once again. Kagome was grateful that he did not make her change right in front of him and quickly slipped the black gown on. Again she tugged his sleeve, Sesshomaru turned and took her hand and pulled her up from the bed. "I think it is best that you return, ne?" Kagome nodded and gently licked his chin in affection then left before he could question her. Kagome was in tune to her brother's element they were of the day and she was of the night they would have to be at their fullest. Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and turned to Rin's room where the little one was waiting for her. Kagome smiled and held out her hand for the younger girl. They walked to the bath house enjoying the walk there along the way they met with Iceicca and Dalmai both asked if they could join them for a bath. Kagome smiled and eagerly nodded. And so the three women and the small child made their way to the bath house. Once there they washed before entering the main bath Kagome held Rin on her lap as she let the warm waters lick and caress her skin.

_**I wonder if master will do that **__hai I wonder also._ Kagome heard the content sighs of her companions and smiled. A conversation had been made and they were all eagerly talking, for the ball of the San's were to happen tonight after all the plans for the war that was going to break out with the north, west and east against the south was vast approaching. The conversation at hand was halted as Sen and her mother entered along with the grand mother of Sen. The threatening trio sat opposite of Kagome and her companions. Seki was a moth youkai like her daughter Teniya, but had vibrate colours instead of the dingy colours of a moth youkai she had colours that were a mix of both moth and butterfly demon. Seki eyed Kagome and noted the beauty before her. She was no fool she knew that in her moment this ningin could be better looking than her granddaughter. The three insect women looked at Kagome with hate and jealousy. Kagome paid no mind as she hugged Rin to her chest further as she knew that Rin didn't like Sen.

Kagome became enraged when she caught sight of the first locket she had given Rin. "Dalmai, hold Rin for me please" Kagome said with out a hint of what she was going to do. The white Inuyoukai did as was asked of her with out any question. Kagome floated somewhat over to Sen and looked at Sen's neck. Kagome's delicate fingers grasped the locket she had given to her pup and wrenched it from the butterfly's neck. "Never steal from my pup again" with that said Kagome also even with the small amount of space back handed Sen in her face. "You wrench how dare you" screamed Seki she was about to let her claws scratch Kagome but Iceicca caught her wrist in time. "You dare harm my lady? You dare harm Lord Sesshomaru's courted and surly intended mate. But what is worst of all you horrid butterfly you dare strike Mi Lord and Mi Lady's adoptive pup and have the audacity to leave a mark. It is your granddaughter that is the wrench you old hag!" "Iceicca" Kagome said softly yet it held authority. "Gomen, Mi Lady. For speaking when not spoken to" Kagome smiled. "No need to apologise let us prepare for the morning meal agreed?" "Hai, Mi Lady" Sen seethed at being embarrassed so. After the calming voices and promise of pain to the one that stole her Taiyoukai away, Sen her mother and grandmother left the bath house in favour of their rooms to change for the morning meal. Kagome put on a long sleeved light blue kimono with silver koi fish and streams then a pair of white hakamas. The white tabi socks and boots that guarded her shin too.

The hakamas puffed slightly because of this. Like bankotsu's armour she put the blue one to that on. The armour it self was called a scale mail. With the individual scales shining blue, green, magenta, and purple. She put La and Lo on her wrists and then tied her hair back into a high pony tail. As always she left while tiying the obi to her armour while she walked to get Rin. Upon entering Kagome found Rin wearing white hakamas and a pink kimono, a small breast plate that was pure white and weighed nothing but the equivalence of two kimono shirts. A pink sash like the woman she knew as her carer but now...as her future mother. Rin's hair had been put in two little buns side by side at the back of her hair, a thick fringe and two long pieces at the side of her face framed her heart shaped face. In each of the buns at the sides was a pink lilly. Kagome nodded her approval and held out her hand to the small child. Rin ran to her table and picked up the locket that had the crescent moon on it she held it up for Kagome to see and asked in the most quietest voice; "Mama, could you put this on for me?" Kagome was stunned at what Rin had called her and the fact that she had used proper speech. "Hai my pup. Turn around" Rin did as she was told and turned around letting her 'mother' clasp the chain around her 'daughter's' neck once done Kagome folded her hands in to her sleeves Rin doing the same, the two girls made their way out of the room and down to the dining room. "Presenting the Lady and Daughter of the west Lady Kagome and Lady Rin" the announcer said. Standing side by side Kagome held Rin's hand and led her to the table. Kagome bent and whispered in Rin's ear. Rin giggled and ran to her father. "Papa! Mama said if you keep looking at her like that she will run away!" Rin said once she had seated herself in father's lap. Sesshomaru growled playfully at his courted. She stopped and turned her body slightly "Shall I run Rin?" she said playfully to her pup. "Iie! Mama stay with me please" Rin squealed in delight as she felt the tugging of her shirt collar as she was brought to stair at her father in the face literally. She placed her small hands on his face and pulled at his hair lightly. "Daddy, let go" she said while laughing. "Why is it you only wish to dine with your mother?" he said playfully "Cause mommy doesn't try to make me eat more when im full, that's why I bit you when I was one. Remember?"

she said with hope Sesshomaru chuckled "Something I have till this very day have not forgotten princess" Rin closed her eyes and smiled she felt hands close around her stomach and found herself in her mothers arms. "Come, eat and your father will still make you eat even if you are full, I wont let him make you eat too much if you listen to your father deal?" "Hmm, okay Mama" Rin sat in her seat and let her father pile her plate with fruit ,rice and fish it was mostly the fruit that littered Rin's plate and Kagome took away ten pieces and gave five to Sesshomaru and five for herself. "My Taiyoukai she wont manage all of that" "She will, if she wants that honey dipped rice cake that she is currently eyeing" Sesshomaru said with a small smirk. Kagome followed Rin's gaze and like her courted had said there was a plate of honey dipped rice cakes for all. "Ohayo Lady Rin" a soft squeaky voice said. The western family turned their gaze to that of a little fox youkai. He had long dim red hair that was left down and wore a dark blue kimono shirt and black hakamas his child's breast plate was black and silver.

His sash was black with blue flames. Rin blushed prettily Sesshomaru noticed this and growled at his daughter. Looking up at her father she let the tears gather and coat her eyes. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru while she whispered soothing words at her daughter and told her to say hello back to the young boy. Rin fisted her tears away and said "Gomen, O-ohayo. I don't think my papa wants me to talk to you" Rin hiccuped "Come Come Sesshomaru. Is there a reason as to why your daughter cannot speak to my son?" Edico asked "Do you have a daughter?" Sesshomaru asked with amusement. "No" said Edico "Then you will not know what im feeling" said Sesshomaru "There for-" "There for I will tell you what he is feeling, jealousy of his little girl and possessiveness. Its every father's nightmare when they have a daughter and watch their child paying more attention to another male than them" Kagome said smiling widely "looks like it came early for Sesshomaru"

"I personally think he gets that possessive streak from you Tisho" commented Tigarah Tisho glared playfully at his mate. She pretended to cower and kissed his face all over asking for 'forgiveness' the look on his daughter's face made him want to slap himself._** No want pup sad **__but then she would have the attention of the kitsune male__** if make pup happy ...**__ hai what am I thinking the child might only wish to become friends with Rin as she is the only other child here__** hai if worthy will bless when older **__im not thinking bout it._ "Gomen, Rin you may speak to him if you wish" Rin smiled at her father thinking along the lines that her father really could be a big fluff ball some times. "What's your name?" she asked the small boy. The kitsune smiled showing one of his baby fangs. "Its Shippou. Will you play with me after breakfast?" he asked shyly Rin blushed again and cased worried glance to her mother then a bashful and weary glance at her father. The boy seemed to understand why Rin, was taking so long in answering his innocent question. So he stood and bowed to Sesshomaru on his knees.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I speak" he asked in a serious tone "You may" Sesshomaru said "I would be honour if you would allow your daughter and I to seek entertainment in each other's presence" "From what your Mate said. I promise that should any thing happen to your daughter I will put my flame at her service to protect her" Sesshomaru looked at the small boy "You may rise" Sesshomaru said softly then turned to Rin. "Do you wish to play with Shippou?" Rin hesitated but nodded same way. "So, be it but both of you will finish your food before you leave this table. Agreed" he said while holding his glass of wine. Shippou and Rin picked up their own glasses of flavoured water and toasted saying "agreed" then they got back to eating. "Sesshomaru, I think Rin found another kid that dose that same freaky serious thing as her" "Indeed" Sesshomaru said trying to hide his laughter. Iceicca and Dalmai watched with amusement at the family picture that plaid out before them. And so did the rest of the council and the eastern family.

Sen looked at Kagome with anger in her eyes. Kagome focused on her own meal and watched and made sure that Rin ate. Rin finished the same time as Shippou. And they looked at their parents for permission to get a honey dipped rice cake they received the nod and reached out for the plate. The plate that was once full of the sweet foods only held one left Shippou looked in to the big warm eyes of Rin and smiled. He pushed the platter closer to her in a jester of ' you have it' Rin smiled and took it up. Breaking it in half she put one of the halves back on the platter, and pushed it towards him. Shippou's warm brown/ crimson eyes (A/N yes I change the eye colour) widened, but a smile like grin fitted on his lips. As he took the treat and parted his lips for it to go through. Rin put her chopsticks to the side and looked at her father. "Hai you may go" he said before kissing her forehead and pushing her lightly towards Shippou. The kitsune looked at his mother and when she gave him a kiss to his cheek he blushed stood up and bowed to his mother before holding out his hand to Rin. Rin again looked at her father for approval and he nodded once, looking back at him she reached for his hand and allowed him to lead her to where they were going to play. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru but shrank back when he glared at her. "Ano?" "Its your fault sooner or later the boy is going to come back to me and ask if he may court Rin" Kagome blinked and grinned standing up she walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"If you like we could have another daughter for you to spoil" leaving what she implied up to him she licked his jaw "Till later my Taiyoukai" it was only after he stopped watching the way her hips swayed as she walked, that he understood what she was implying. Food being forgotten he leaped from his seat "Kagome!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with her. Tisho,Tigarah, Dalmai, Hokosomei, Iceicca, Koga, Ayume and even Ryosukaa burst into waves of laughter every one on the table heard what Kagome had 'whispered' to him and found his reaction quite humorous all except the three females of the east.

Kagome sat in a tree wondering about the feelings that Sesshomaru made her feel. When she was with him she felt happy, precious, wanted and loved. She couldn't remember a time when she was with Inuyasha she only felt that he loved and cared for her when his hands were on her. She had never let him enter her not his manhood ,not his fingers nothing. Looking at what she now had, she was happy that she had kept it that way. Kagome watched as the kitsune gave her pup a flower Rin blushed and took it. She looked at her daughter. Kagome heard before she saw the shrill scream of ' you ningin bitch' before she saw her...Sen. Leaping from the tree in a graceful twirl, Kagome landed three feet from Sen, Tinya and Seki. She looked at the children who were watching. Like he had promised Shippou was standing in front of Rin arms at his sides. She thought she had imagined it but she wasn't Shippou's eyes were bright crimson. Though his face looked apathetic his gaze did not move from Sen. Sen looked over at the children and snorted "What so the ningin whore is following her mother and getting attached to a fox demon?" Sesshomaru and the others were out by this time and they all witnessed a burst of powerful blue and green flames surround both Shippou and Rin. The flames did not hurt them, instead it soared around them whipping the air around them. Shippou's hair and cloths riffled as well as Rin 's as the intensity of his anger and his flames grew. Shippou was in control of his flame and always would be ... if it was her he was protecting.

"You dare insult, my sweetheart's mother what makes it worse is that you dare call my lady a whore. Such words coming from your mouth are some what disbelieving, as it is you who whore your self to every solider in this palace. You who claims to be the destined mate of lord Sesshomaru. Your not even intact you vile and disgusting creature. Don't mistake me a fool because I am a child of 40 summers. I can quite easily rip off your head!" Kagome looked shocked where was the little boy that blushed when he was talking to Rin. Where was the small child that held a soft gaze, this boy ...this youkai was powerful and was only 40 summers! And how did he know Sen was not intact? His voice was soft and silky like Sesshomaru when he was calm and collected about things...and this little boy of 40 summer spoke like him. Sesshomaru was impressed though he didn't show it at all. Sen turned her attention to Kagome. Rin whimpered for Shippou to stop the flames she was scared and so he did. Diminishing his flames his eyes turned back to the warm brown/crimson colour. Shippou who was two heads taller than Rin picked her up bridle style and leaped over to where Sesshomaru and his own father were. Placing her down he watched as she clung to her fathers pant leg. "Rin Chan" Rin looked at him Sesshomaru and Edico's eyes widened at what Shippou had called her by. With the back of his hand he brushed the tears away from her face. "Smile for me" he told her gently. Slowly her lips turned into a smile. "Thank you for protecting me...Shippou kun"

Shippou smiled and bowed before her before sitting on the grass. One leg bent his arm resting on his bent leg. Rin came to his side and innocently sat in his lap. Shippou didn't move from her nor to her he let her be. "I hope your mother, destroys that dam pest of a youkai" Rin nodded and looked at her father with a worried look. "Your mother will be fine Rin" Kagome stood still as Sen glared at her. "What do you want?" Kagome asked harshly. Sen's eyes flared with anger. "I challenge you for the rights to mate Sesshomaru!" "Understood. How ever it will have to be at the San's ball where all bare witness" "Fine" said Sen. Kagome smirked and nodded. Kagome turned and walked over to where Sesshomaru and the others were. "Shippou, Thank you so much for protecting my daughter" Kagome said while smiling at the small fox youkai. The small kitsune nodded once and looked down at Rin who was looking up at him with a blush on her face. "I-I am your Chan?" she asked carefully he nodded "Am I your Kun?" Rin nodded and hugged him to her tightly Sesshomaru despite what happened this morning couldn't find it with in him to growl at the close proximity of the two. Casting a glance at Kagome he grinned

"I want five girls and seven boys" Kagome looked at him and turned the colour of Inuyasha's clothing. They headed into the castle to wait for the final ball to commence.

/

Trees lay In splinters of wood and sharp stumps. They had just defeated a youkai who Kikiyo had 'thought' had the sacred jewel shard. However her power was diminishing almost becoming non existent. Inuyasha sighed as he hulled his sword over his shoulder. He was sick of this, yes he had the woman of his dreams but because she was still the living dead. She couldn't sense the jewel shards accurately. Kikiyo allowed her body more of the souls that her serpents were giving to her. Inuyasha noticed that they were in the eastern lands. Moving his group further into the part of the woods where. It was as it should be. They sat down around a small fire. Kikiyo tended to the wounds of the others. Sango then thought of a time when it was Kagome who did this for them. Tears came to the woman's eyes as she thought of the younger girl. Kikiyo knew what Sango was thinking of.

She couldn't help the slight anger well inside of her. Kikiyo chased the thoughts away and pushed her anger further from herself. The rumour was true he was back and was now born in to the body of a powerful Taiyoukai of the south. He was stronger than the last time they meet. Even had a mate who was known through out the land as the Bloody Princess. Inuyasha and his group of 'friends' had stumbled upon the village of Tamarack. It was a very wealthy village. It was the second largest village on the eastern lands. Sango and Miroku rode upon Kilala. Kikiyo rode upon the back of her hanyou lover. The sun was due to set soon. The colours of the sky with beautiful colours of oranges and reds and light pink. Inuyasha and his group moved towards the village that they were sure that they could secure place of rest for the night. Stopping at the most wealthiest house; "Kind sir, please allow us to perform an exorcism. There is a strange demonic aura about your humble home" Miroku and Kikiyo told the man who happened to be the head of the village.

Once the sutras were placed and a prayer of good will had been performed. The head man invited them to spend the night. The group had all sat down around the table of food. All except Kikiyo ate. The food was ash in her mouth the wine dry in her throat. So instead she talked with the daughter of the house. "Have you heard that the lord of the west has found a courted?" asked the girl her eyes had that dreamy look with in them. Inuyasha scoffed "As if that teme would pull his stick outta his ass and get a mate!" "Its true!" the girl insisted "Tonight they are having the San's ball and that is what she was to him before" "Yeah, what's her name then" Inuyasha asked some what rudely The girl smiled "Its Kagome" all stiffened at what the girl had said surely there had to be some kind of mistake. Inuyasha felt the gazes on him turning he saw that of Miroku and Sango giving him death glares. "You told us she was raped and murdered!" screamed Sango. Inuyasha didn't look at the woman after the statement was made. It was true when he had given Kagome to the slave traders once he was back at the house where the others were just waking up he told her that he had found Kagome, dead in a bloody heap the smell of forced mating on her.

Now there was a chance that she was alive. Then this was a good thing, he could bring her back and they could search for the jewel shards again and destroy him. They all knew that Naraku was back, because kohaku who was spotted had that same hazy look in his eyes. This was a sure sign that Naraku held even a little amount of the shikon no Tama. That and Miroku's wind tunnel had again taken its place in his palm. Inuyasha ignore the glares that came from Sango and Miroku. Picking up his sword he stood at the entrance. "Come on were going to get Kagome back" he told the others then with that left them. Too ashamed of what he had done but too prideful to acknowledge the situation. Kikiyo followed her mate and Sango and Miroku scrambled to their feet not wanting to be left behind. Kilala rode the winds with her master and the monk on her back. The group sailed through the night not stopping until they reached the castle of wings. "Inuyasha, do you even think that they will let us in?" asked Miroku Sango not having the courage to even talk to the white haired hanyou (A/N yes let us establish something Inuyasha's hair is WHITE it is Sesshomaru who's hair is SILVER) "They will have no choice it is a ball and any one can attend" he said looking directly ahead. It was a little past ten they had to look for Kagome before the ball was due to start. Inuyasha put a burst of speed into his legs and took off.. They arrived at the eastern palace, like Inuyasha had said they were permitted to enter. They were shown to the dinning room where all were seated amongst the table. Inuyasha looked for the raven haired girl he so casually threw away. There on the table next to a small girl and his brother sat the beautiful woman he once knew.

"Presenting, Inuyasha the Hanyou, Miroku the monk , Kikiyo the Living dead High priestess and Sango the Youkai exterminate" They walked casually to the table and sat down in the seats that were available to them. Kagome swallowed her food and looked for Sesshomaru in comfort. She didn't look at them she didn't speak to them. "Welcome and you all may be?" asked Kishamaru.

"We are the friends of Kago-"

"You are no friend of mine Hanyou" Kagome said with a bitter tone.

Inuyasha growled but a roar shut him up casting his eyes to the person gold met gold. "You, you who hates all humans has one for your courted" "Shut your mouth. If I hated humans why would I have a human as my adoptive daughter? Why would I have a human as my intended mate?!" Inuyasha and the others stared as Sesshomaru. "Why have you come here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Getting from his seat he pulled at her arm to get her up while saying "I came to take you back. We need you so we can find the Jewel shards" Yanking her arm away from him she flicked her wrist and La was pointed at his throat. Miko energy swirled around the blade tickling the fine hairs of his neck. "Don't touch me" she said her words biting into his ears. "Are you crazy, I'll kill you where you stand. Did you forget that I own you while you got all cuddly with my brother!"

Kagome pulled her weapon back into its hiding place. "You don't own any part of me" "Wrong, you share the soul of Kikiyo. She is my mate her soul is mine as mine is hers I own you" Kagome looked at him "I do not share the same soul as your Kikiyo, there for you do not own me" she said carefully "What! don't you dare lie to me Bitch!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome had lost it she back handed Inuyasha's form with an invisible force. Her kimono ruffled with the force of the wind. "He's gonna feel that in the morning" commented Kadoff his brother just nodded. "Never...Call me that again. Other wise I promise you I will kill you. You are no longer my alpha" before Inuyasha could pick himself up Kishamaru spoke up. Kagome felt the eyes on her she paid no mind she wore her black and midnight blue kimono.

"The San's ball shall commence in the next half hour San's are to be bathed and changed, then the battle for the rights of Sesshomaru shall follow" "You are all dismissed" Kagome kissed Rin and Sesshomaru good bye and turned to Shippou and asked him to keep an eye on her daughter for her. Which he all to gladly excepted. Kagome found herself with her brothers. They nodded once and said it was time. Inuyasha laughed. "You have to battle for the rights to Sesshomaru, I hope the other woman beats you until you are unrecognisable" Kagome turned to him. "Stick around and you will find out. My Taiyoukai" "Umm" "Keep Rin away from the battle I don't want her to see the fight" Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. Kagome and her brothers made their way to the bath house where they bathed and changed. Kagome had finished strapping her armour and her two swords to her hip. The last sword gate way was held at her other hip. She met with her brothers and nodded. "If my Taiyoukai allows it, we will travel and find the rest of the sacred shards. It will lead us to grand father and there we must seal his fate" The boys nodded they walked along the corridor down to the main hall. All three of them had a long dark black cloak with a hood. Walking into the main hall the stayed at the eastern corner with all the other sans.

The music rang through the hall and she could see all of her old companions. Looking to the two hooded figures behind her she saw them nod. "Silence!" commanded Kishamaru. "We are gathered here today to let the other kingdoms show its power. San's of the North! Step forward!" "Seko, kite youkai" "Mokuba tiger youkai" "Yuka bear youkai" all three San's of the north wore the green, brown kimono and hakamas leaves which was on the northern lords head was sewn on the right Brest of their kimono. "We pledge our lives to you and your family, Tisho Sama" standing behind Tisho they heard the murmurs of the northern power. "Now the San's of the east!" three moth youkai came and stood to the stage. They wore beautiful colours of purple and gold. Their hips downed beautiful swords and daggers one of the San's had a bow of black on his back. "Bou, moth youkai server of the east!" "Takku, moth youkai. Servant to the east!" "Otobo, moth youkai. Servant to the east" The San's of the east stood to the sides of of Kishamaru. Sen growled load and clear.

"San's of the west!" Inuyasha smirked he really had become twisted in his path for the soul of his lover. Three hooded figures came to stand in front of Sesshomaru. They bowed then looked to the crowed. "Kadoff Sun. Elemental youkai. Solar Inuyoukai Ruler of the sun" "Kodoff Sun. elemental youkai. Solar Inuyoukai Ruler of the sun"

"Kagome moon. Elemental youkai. Lunar Inuyoukai...and queen of moon" the crowed stilled as the figures no longer were clocked and hidden from vision and no longer did Kagome appear human. Kodoff and Kadoff had a blazing full sun in the middle of their foreheads. Orange strips on their cheeks and their eye lids lines with red. The armour they wore was of the sun in bright gold, orange and red. White hakamas with the beautiful kimono of the three colours of the sun.

Then there was Kagome: her hair touched the back of her calves. It had a blueish tint. Her cheeks held two strips on them the top set was black and the ones under them were silver. there on her forehead was a black crescent moon facing the right with the same little silver star on the tip. Her hands held long sculpted fingers with deadly claws the same marks that were on her cheeks were on her wrists. Her armour which was unlike Sesshomaru's, it had two spikes on each shoulder it fitted so it would protect her breast and stomach. Like Sango's it covered her front and back, it was a silvery stone colour. She wore black hakamas with silver petals and roses. The hiori was two layers like Inuyasha's Fire rat. the first layer was white with black roses on the neck and collar the outer layer was black with the same silver petals and roses. The sash was white with black crescent moons on it with small silver stars. She wore the same black boots as her courted.

On her left hip was Winter and Spring, on her right was gateway. Many looked upon them with awe struck faces many included her old group. Sen seethed at the beauty before her. She was jealous here stood a rare lunar Inuyoukai, and she was the courted of Sesshomaru. "You Lie! You are no queen!" screamed Sen. "Be silent" boomed a voice.

Sesshomaru frankly had enough of theses surprises 1. his San's were the most powerful here. 2. his courted was a LUNAR INUYOUKAI and her _brothers _were SOLAR INUYOUKAI what would be next Rin had a secret heritage and was actually part fox! " Do not worry Lord Sesshomaru your child is not a hanyou of any kind she is human" said a soft voice looking up Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch there standing in the centre of the crowd with his San's was Kami himself. "Usually a god dose not meddle with the petty affairs of such. But it is my children's affair and there for I make it my own"

"The insect is right my children you and your sister are not yet the rulers of the Sun nor the moon. There fore I came to rectify that little problem the twins I will do first then you my dear."

"Kneel!" Kami chased his boys. They instantly dropped to their knees bowing. "State your name and your parents" "Kodoff sun" "Kadoff sun" "Son to the earth and son to the sun. Kami and Tailee. Megami of destiny and fate, Kami of kami's" Kami nodded and told them to stand "From this day on you will be the rulers of the sun" the twin's nodded and stood opposite of each other as their sister stood. Kagome bowed and held out her arms. "Kagome moon. Daughter to the earth and moon. Kami of kami's and Leemia Megami of hope and faith" once he gave her the nod to stand she did. "From this day you shall rule the moon. when you have defeted your enemy, you shall rule the south. And you shall call its palace: The house of Night" Kagome bowed. "I Kami now present to you. Kodofuka Kami of the sun. Kandonora Kami of the sun...and Kagoshima...Megami of moon"

A/N 0.0 18 pages this just keeps getting longer and longer! ( i hope you guys like it the next chapter is about the battle. and how many ppl liked the bit about Rin and shippou? ah ah? drop me a review. next i will be updating haku's slave and i will THINK about Can i love (HMC) ja ne


	14. Chapter 13 I know somthing you don't

Chapter fourteen

Kami's voice lingered in the air, creating a thick atmosphere. The message sunk into the minds of all, at the event. The hall was shocked into silence. Truly they were amazed at, the fact that there in the middle of the room. Were four Gods Kagome's former group had felt their breath hitch. Inuyasha was still was this what Kagome meant by when, she told them of her 16th year? Why her mother had even stressed to HIM that she needed to be home on her birthday. The family of the east looked at Sen with concern. In their eyes Sen would die trying to fight. It was one thing when Kagome was a ningin but now...she was a Megami? A goddess daughter to the fallen goddess of fate, and Kami who stood still in front of his Children.

Sesshomaru who was seated on the tall dais, had a board look on his face. The look he wore suggested he already knew, the fate of the insufferable insect. And didn't give two dams of his courted ripped her head off. Glancing over to where her old group where he found shock and amazement in each of their eyes, though he couldn't really blame them he was feeling the same set of emotions as the others though he didn't let it show.

Kagome looked at her father and bowed, when she rose she made her path to Sesshomaru who stood to great her. Kagome walked up the steps of the dais and looked, in to his eyes. Placing her hand in his tangled hair she brought, him to her and let her lips press against his own. Sesshomaru smirked in to the kiss. It was a public kiss one that told all sexes to back off. Kagome felt the caress of her lower lip by the tongue of her courted. She opened her mouth to him letting him dominate her. It soon turned rough and she loved every second of it. Though the time to breath caught up to them and they parted with a sound of small slippery pop. Gazing into the twin pools of sparkling sapphire. Sesshomaru licked her cheek in affection. A small blush painted her cheeks as she felt her, father's aura spike. Kagome looked to him, with pleading eyes. What she was pleading for she didn't know. Was it to accept that she was the courted of the Taiyoukai, she had just shared her first kiss with? Was it that he allowed her to continue being that courted of the Taiyoukai?

"You have, a matter to attend to. I will speak to you about, it when you have succeeded" his voice left no room for argument or protest, he was Kami and his words were law.

Kagome looked down at her boot clad feet, and that of Sesshomaru. She was a little afraid that her father, would not approve of her and her courted. She let a small whimper out one only Sesshomaru, Dalmai, her brothers and Kami heard. Sesshomaru let his arms hug her tighter to his body. Mindful of their armour he nuzzled the side of her face, trying to give her small comfort. Kagome smiled before looking towards Sen. She reluctantly left the warmth of her courted's arms and walked back down the dais. She stood in front of Sen with, cold hard glass eyes.

"Will you be as so foolish to fight a Megami for her chosen?" the family of the east turned to the butterfly youkai. "If you think! I will let you have what is mine just because you _appear_ to be a Megami then your mistaken!" Sen spat Kagome nodded "I admire your bravery, though it is really your foolishness that I cannot tolerate. Sen...safe journey on to the next world" walking back to Sesshomaru, Kagome bowed her head in submission to him and smiled."I will be back, my Taiyoukai"

Kagome then turned her back, and followed Sen out into the large garden. There she handed spring and winter to her brothers and gave gateway to her father with a silent plea in her eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't wait until this was finished with, there was so much he wanted to do, speak to Kagome's father, pack his belongings and send them back to the castle and get the main meeting over and done with. So he could return home with hopefully his San's which were like brothers to him and hopefully would be. His daughter and his courted.

They were in a large clearing, just a little ways of the beautiful garden. The crowd gathered around not wanting to miss, the public display of a Megami's wrath. Kagome sucked in a deep and calming breath. Kagome could see Sesshomaru, her brothers and father all standing together. Her father was standing next to Sesshomaru. She spotted Inuyasha and the others Sango, Miroku and Kikiyo.

Once Kagome had her attention back on Sen she glared at her. This was the insect that had challenged her for Sesshomaru, the insect that dare harm her child. Sen didn't waste any time, she attacked blindly, with out any real thought of what she was doing. Releasing a cry of war Sen tried to swipe at Kagome. Kagome simply moved her head to the left at the right time to avoid, Sen 's claws. She kept doing this just shifting her heard to the right or left to avoid contact.

Kagome decided that it was her turn, lifting her index and third finger together she flicked them towards, Sen' s face. The air connected with Sen's forehead and knocked her backwards. Sen seethed in rage, knocked back by air how embarrassing. Sen ran back towards Kagome, as the little attack Kagome had dealt pushed her back by five feet. Sen clenched her right fist and pulled her arm back, ready to deal a punch. Kagome caught the fist that was aimed for her face with ease and annoyance. Kagome tightened her grip on Sen's fist, before looking into Sen's now angry red eyes . Kagome could tell that she was holding back. It made her laugh though, by holding back Sen believed that she was stronger than Kagome. "You wish to release your beast, go a head just know that I will too" pushing Sen back was easy. Kagome did it with little effort on her part.

Sen once again ran back towards Kagome. This time Kagome planned on fighting back. Sen dealt or tried to land the first blow, however she was blacked by the fore arm of the one she was fighting against. Series of kicks and punches followed and all were made by Kagome. Releasing her beast was what she just may have to do. Pulling away by landing a smooth kick to Kagome's stomach Sen back flipped away from Kagome. Fangs grew and claws followed suite her face seemed to stretch as it became that of a horrid sight. It was Sen just in a larger body, her eyes were ovals of blue and green, her skin was an ugly shade of grey and the wings were enormous. Her hair that was once blond was a dingy dirty white and silver. She wore no cloths apart from, the stretch of cloth that bound her breasts.

The lower half of her body...was that of a moth. Four long thin insect legs and, the lower body of said insect which was grey in colour. Kagome's eyebrow arched in bewilderment. "I knew you were no butterfly" she said as she jumped from the hand that tried to swipe at her. Kagome's eyes turned a deep blood red that glowed with in the darkness. The moon that was above was in its fullest. It shone brightly providing light. Kagome turned tail and ran in to the forest. "Ha! The little bitch fore fits! I have won, the Taiyoukai is mine to mate mine to-" Sen was unable to finish her rant as a bone chilling howl, filled with the promise of death, was heard. Birds abandoned their perch on the branches and the creatures of the ground scuttled away.

Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch for a moment at the suspense. It was quite ...too quite. The ground trembled and shook. Sen turned her back to the crowd and faced, the tree line of the forest. Five seconds had passed until, she walked forwards. On all fours. Sesshomaru looked with stunned wide eyes at his courted. There she stood the rarest kind of inu female youkai but what made her even more unique was that she was a lunar inu. Making her Kagome the nine tailed Lunar Inuyoukai.

Sen looked at the beautiful beast that was in front of her. Kagome was a black lunar inu, but her body, from her neck till her tails, were covered in random electric blue stripes. She almost looked like a tiger youkai. Her muzzle and face were angular you could clearly tell, she was a female. Kagome's pure silver eyes rested on the form of Sen, with the sight of her enemy she saw red and began her attack on the insect. Kagome's jaws clamped down on to Sen's right arm, ripping it from her body completely. "_**That was for our pup" **_Kagome screamed after spitting the limb from her mouth. Kagome made a swipe at Sen' s face, being injured so Sen lost her sense of balance for a small while, and so could not avoid the clash of the lunar Inu's poison claws. Sen screamed as the acid from Kagome's claws burnt away the flesh of her face and slithered in to her blood stream. Sen fell to the ground in a heap of her own blood, the acid killing her from the inside making it come out of her nose, ears and mouth. Sen's body shook with hard and random spasms of pain. The blood red eyes of Sen locked on to her death, Kagome: lunar nine tailed Inuyoukai, Sesshomaru's chosen...Megami of moon. Her eyes closed and Sen was no more. The crowd watched as Kagome stood her front paws on Sen's still chest. Throwing her head back Kagome howled long and load. Declaring to all she had defended her right to have Sesshomaru, as a mate.

When her howl ended Kagome pushed down with all her might, successfully braking Sen's ribs and stabbing her heart from the inside. Turning from them she sat on the ground on all fours. A blinding white light caressed her and with in a few seconds. There stood the ruler of the moon in her humanoid form.

The crowed was shocked into silence. The display was merciless yet just and fair. Sesshomaru almost interfered at the mention of, his pup being hurt by that thing of an insect. Kagome walked with even steps towards, Sesshomaru and the others. It was growing even colder, and so she shuddered a little. When Kagome had made it to where her family and courted stood, she bowed to her courted first and then her father and then her brothers. Kami held back a snarl, he had just found his daughter and now, this Taiyoukai was trying to take her away from him. He wouldn't allow such a thing to come to pass. Sesshomaru felt the ire that was coming from Kagome's father and mentally sighed. _I have not uttered a word, and already I can tell he dose not approve of Kagome's pairing with me. __**Kami or no Kami. Will not back down from mate. Ours, female ours. Our mate, the mother of pup and pups to come. **_

Sesshomaru had to faintly agree with his inner inu, after all he cared for her. He knew it wasn't what some may call love it was too early for that. But he cared for her and,had a deep ever growing affection for her. He hated the fact that Inuyasha had even treated the kind soul, with such a betrayal. To leave her where he found her purposely , was something that should be a crime in itself He was highly annoyed at the fact that the vile hanyou had the nerve to even show, his face after what he had done to her. Kagome was right in he r mind as she riddled her person of him with her slap of the wind. Kami looked over to where his 'son in law' was making the analysis of his daughters previous companions, one mainly.

Inuyasha looked at the woman, who was now stood in the arms of his bastard brother Sesshomaru. Slinging an arrogant arm around his now shard blind mate, he pulled her body close to his own. Trying to reassure himself that he had the original! he didn't have the reincarnation! He didn't have the copy! ...but Kagome wasn't apart of Kikiyo. She was a Megami who was a pure mystery.

Kagome bowed before, her courted again before her father. Kami looked with a bitter taste as he received the bow from his daughter. "Did your brothers approve of this match? Or did he simply take what he wanted with out any kind of honour at all. Like his father" The insult had Sesshomaru choking. He had a respect for the Kami, however what right did he have to assume that he had no honour. Sesshomaru tried to control his most inner rage. Kami smirked some what rueful, at the disturbed Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru looked in to the sapphire eyes of Kagome with a subtle pained look. Kagome was for the first time annoyed with her father. What right did he have to talk that way about her courted. Sesshomaru scowled, why was he portraying such emotions. There wasn't any real reason to fear the out come of Kami's decision about the coupling of himself and Kagome, but it did effect his daughter who already saw her as her mother. He was taken from his musings, as a small delicate hand made its way into his own. Looking down at where his appendage was caught, was his little girl. "Rin, I told you to stay in your room" he told her softly. The fight was over but he didn't want her to have to hear that her mother couldn't be with her father because Kami deemed it not so. Picking the child up he held her close to his heart. Kagome watched with warm sapphire eyes, she decided that she would join her family in their little family hug. Sesshomaru pulled her close to his body and nuzzled the black blanket that was, his courted's hair.

The bitterness left Kami as he witnessed the affection that the Taiyoukai displayed freely with his daughter and...his granddaughter. Nodding he decided to fore-fit the fight of his daughter. She was and always will be in safe hands. Kami sighed, and looked at his boys with a silent message of protection, to his daughter should she ever need it. Walking over to the family Kami cleared his throat to gain the attention of the western family.

"Taiyoukai, what I said was not true. I wished to see your reaction. Your father I knew and still do know. He is a very honourable man and as his son so are you. Take care of my daughter...and my granddaughter. Kagome has a mission I am sure she will share with you, later. Until we meet again Taiyoukai"

Sesshomaru nodded once and allowed Rin to be picked from his arms by Kami who gave her a smile and a secret gift. "So as my granddaughter, what would you like from me little one?" Rin closed her eyes in a cute manor and whispered in his ear. Kami looked at the child who had so much knowledge and was only what? Two and a half summers. Kami nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "I will grant your wish little one. It shall surprise your parents greatly. He said with a chuckle.

Handing her back to her father, Kami smiled at his daughter. "You have won, so enjoy your prize in your rooms, you have my blessing" Sesshomaru grinned while Kagome blushed a hot pink. The colour staining her neck up to her ears.

Rin had placed her arms out in front of her, wanting to be held by her mother. Sesshomaru smiled and let, Rin slide from his hands into the loving ones of Kagome. There would be a lot to talk about in the morning. This treaty with the east just might, come to an end. If they decide to back out because of the foolishness of their daughter. Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful female closer to his body as he nuzzled her hair. He could smell her nervousness from her. But he could also smell her curiosity. He decided that he would wait until they were back at the, palace of moon to mate with each other. For now he would give her small pleasures.

Sesshomaru cased a warning glance at his brother. He knew that his mate would want to continue to travel, with them to complete the jewel. Kagome looked at her old group. Kishamaru cleared his throat. "The final meeting will take place, after the morning meal" He dismissed every one, before glancing at the death of his daughter.

The crowed left becoming just Kagome and her family and Inuyasha and the others. They stared at each other. Sango was the first to break. She wept and sobbed and ran over to Kagome and fell to her knees. "Forgive me, I didn't know you were still alive. He told us you had been raped and killed" Kagome's eyes hardened for a brief moment before she picked Sango up by her hands. "It wasn't your fault. I forgive you" Sango embraced her sister and lady. The next to ask for forgiveness was Miroku. Inuyasha was too proud, and so he cast a apathetic glance at her while, he held Kikiyo.

Kagome understood the statement. He no longer cared and he had betrayed her in the worst possible way. After telling her friends that, further plans would be made after the meeting the next morning. They bowed even to Kagome's insistence that they didn't. They were left alone, Rin hugged her mother's neck tightly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms about his girls.

Pulling out of the embrace they walked back to the castle, they first entered Rin's room and got her ready for bed. Once they had finished they bid Rin goodnight and left for Kagome's room. She noticed that on her bed was her three swords and a small bundle of clothing. Sesshomaru followed her in, and asked what it was. She blushed and said it was something that would be used on a later date.

He smirked and watched as she visibly shook with anticipation. She went behind the screen to change out of her clothing. She now wore a simple black silk nighty. Sesshomaru went to kiss her goodnight, but she stopped him. "I intend to spend the night with you. If that is all right with you my Taiyoukai" her voice was sweet and it pleased him, that she was trying to get to know him physically.

He nodded, how could he ever deny her?

Once they had grabbed a robe for her, they walked along the corridor to Sesshomaru's room. Pulling back the covers from the king sized futon, he allowed her to get comfortable. He disrobed and pulled on a pair of white sleeping hakamas. He then crawled in to the futon next to her. Pressing his naked and warm chest to her small back. He felt her relax at his movements and he smiled softly. Slinging an arm around her in a possessive manor. He stroked her silk covered hip which helped her to fall a sleep.

Kagome smiled while she slept in her dreams she was safe in her Taiyoukai's arms.

* * *

Naraku had watched the battle and the transformation, of the still shikon miko. He snarled, so she would be joining forces with her old group to track down the shards again. Too bad he already had a good size of it in the centre of his chest. Kagome's grandfather was still breathing down his neck, was the little miko truly something even a Mighty Death God would fear?

He glanced one more time at the sleeping couple of Kagome and Sesshomaru in Kanna's mirror. Smirking the spider youkai smiled at the handy work of said God. When he had reconstructed him, he had made him into what he always wanted to be...a full fledged demon. "It will only be a matter of time before, we see each other again my dear. And when we do, I will rid the world of you, for I know some thing you don't" Naraku's laugh echoed through out his castle in the south.

**A/N** due to the fact that I now have two jobs chapters will go back to being short, unless I write on my days of or when ever I have time really. Sorry for this sad sad news but here I hope you enjoyed it, updates will be quicker I suppose


	15. Chapter 14 A baby brother

Chapter fifteen

A/N remember that "Chan and Kun mean boyfriend and girlfriend in this only when it is said to the opposite sex. Eg Shippou calls Rin his chan it means girlfriend and Rin calls him her Kun means boyfriend. F.Y.I this is NOT the correct terminology I just wanted to be em...odd

The sun greeted the earth once more, in the large futon lay two beings. Curled up against one another. Sesshomaru had woken half an hour ago, but was quite content in watching his lady sleep. Her face twisted in mild pain, one that attacked and pricked at her right side, it travelled up her arm, pinching the muscles.

Kagome cried out softly as her body moved into, the element of her brothers. It was so hot. Sesshomaru sensed that his lady was in some kind of pain, what he didn't know he cupped her cheek noticing how she leaned in to his touch. All that mattered to Kagome at the moment, was that there was something cool against her hot skin. The cool thing suddenly covered her entire body. She stopped thrashing and crying, slowly her eyes opened as if they were afraid to view the world. Her sapphire eyes met with honey gold amber. Kagome found that Sesshomaru lay on top of her. Blinking a few times she noticed that the pain was gone and she was now in tune with her brother's element.

Looking at her courted she smiled lightly. His face was twisted in an angry scowl. "What the hell was that about, why were you in pain? Why didn't you tell me of such a thing!"

Kagome smiled at him, his façade of anger didn't fool her he was deeply worried for her. Kissing him lightly she explained herself.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a baffled expression, something close to...well the word didn't really come to him really. They got up when the call of Kagome's stomach summoned them to that, and they wished to see their daughter before the meeting that laid heavy on their shoulders. Sesshomaru and Kagome separated and went to the separate bath houses to bathe and prepare for the morning meal. The mating council would be leaving this afternoon. The final meeting was of no concern to them. Sesshomaru wore dark blue hakamas, his kimono shirt was white with blue winter shaped leaves, he wore the black and blue guards on his wrist with the single silver bangle on his left wrist. He pulled his hair into a high pony tail like his father his bangs were slightly longer, and so framed his face.

Walking out of his door he met with his courted, she wore the same colours as him, her white kimono with four layers of white and blue decorated her body beautifully. Unlike his hers had swans instead of leaves. They walked to Rin's room they were surprised to see Shippou standing infront of the door. "Good morning my lord my lady" Sesshomaru looked confused for a while, "Ah yes I remember. I invited Shippou back to the castle. His father said it was ok"

Kagome gave him a look that said you-ain't-foolin'-anyone. "He is to keep Rin busy while..." Sesshomaru left the suggestion to hang in the air about his courted. He knew she had understood when a rosy blush painted her cheeks. "Lady Rin wishes me to inform you that she will join you at the morning meal. Something about the first half of her surprise. I didn't really understand what was coming out of my Chan's mouth. She was talking far too fast"

Sesshomaru grimaced but nodded at the young kitsune. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the dinning hall where the eastern family sat with the rulers of the sun and the inu-tatchi (group)

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood waiting to be announced. "Presenting lord Sesshomaru and lady Kagome, of the western lands" only five seconds had past before: "Presenting lady Rin of the west and Master Shippou of the north"

Kagome looked towards her daughter and almost fell ungracefully to her knees, there stood Shippou , who wore a pair of black hakamas and boots. He had a white kimono shirt on with a silver sash that held it close. His hair was in a high pony tail just like Sesshomaru. Why hadn't she noticed this before? But what real came as a shock was her daughter. She was wearing a grey silk kimono with white snow flakes. Her hair was the purest of white and her eyes...they were the most pure colour of pale blue. On her face was the crescent moon of the western lands, while on her cheeks she had a single stripe to each cheek that was a deep blue. The 2 year old who was being escorted by her 4 year old kun walked to her parents. She blushed when Shippou kissed the back of her palm before bowing to her and let go of her.

Rin walked up slowly to her parents who were still wide eyed. "Mother, Father?" she whimpered when the did not say any thing back, thinking that they were angry with her. Sesshomaru picked up his little girl, and hugged her tightly. "Is this what you asked your Grandfather Kami for Rin?" asked Sesshomaru she nodded and looked at her mother. " You just shocked me baby, I thought you would have asked for a horse or something" Kagome said softly "Where is Grandfather Tisho and Grandmother Tigarah" asked Rin. She spoke of the northern lord and lady and called them her grand parents which they were in a way, as they were the one's that looked after Sesshomaru when he was small.

"They are sitting next to your uncles" Kagome said smiling. She kissed Rin's forehead and smiled at her. Rin nodded and asked to be put down, so she could go see her family. Kagome and Sesshomaru joined the table while Miroku and Sango spoke softly to Kagome and her brothers. Inuyasha seethed inside. His brother always got better than what he had, what he always wanted Sesshomaru would get. He saw this even when they were little even when this was clearly not the case. If Inuyasha wanted something Sesshomaru would be given it only to give it to Inuyasha because of his father, wanting them to bond or be nice to each other.

Rin sat on her left to her father, while her mother sat to his right as normal. "Kagome? What's going on. We heard a rumour that Naraku is back and working with some one new. It's not a piece of him though, what's going on"

"That we will discuss later right now after the morning meal between the three Lords and ladies I will tell you every thing" Sango nodded and cast a weary glance over to Inuyasha and Kikiyo. Kagome noticed that Kikiyo was now fully human, inwardly she smiled on the out side...she was expressionless. The group must have started to collect the shards all over again because the wish that was made was selfish. _And now with Naraku back, this is going to be more deja vu and I don't think its going to be worth it all. __**We cannot think like that, have pup to protect, have kingdom to protect have middle earth to protect.**__ Perhaps you are right. _

Once Kagome was finished confiding with in herself she looked to her child who was not of her womb but of her heart. Where would she be the most safest from all the madness that would be going on. Kagome sighed and looked to the bright side. She had her two brothers her two best friends and her approved mate to be by her side.

Sesshomaru sat looking at his daughter with awe, she was a beautiful thing. Pride swelled up in his chest, he wondered for a brief second :_ I wonder how many suites I will have to chase away?__** None, pup have courted already, the kitsune. **__Already? I thought it was just dopey crush or some kind of infatuation. __**No...pup already have courted. I approve of him now it is up to you.**_ Sesshomaru nodded and once again began to eat. Kagome was drinking her warm tea with a smile on her face. It was half way finished, when she caught the end of a conversation that was being held by her courted and her daughter. Sesshomaru watched as his daughter was getting up from her seat, helped by Shippou. He was curious to know if there was anything ells that she had, asked from her grandfather. Dogs were very curious creatures, they just never got killed like cats! While they were curious they were also cautious.

"Rin"

"Yes Daddy?"

"What ells did you ask for, from your grandfather?"

"...don't get mad?"

"Okay?"

Rin smiled a toothy smile before looking at bother her parents.

"...A baby brother"

Kagome chocked and spat out her drink, casting wide eyes at her daughter.

"W-What did you ask for Rin?" Kagome's voice was shaky and uneven could Rin have really said such a thing ...at the dinner table no less but that didn't really have an effect.

Rin shifted from her left foot to her right. "A-A...Baby brother" once the words sunk through Kagome's skull...she fainted and dropped out of her chair. Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow at his courted's drama and grinned at Rin who was looking at her mother. Smirking he picked Rin up and whispered in her ear. "A brother is what you want Koi?" Rin nodded once in a while casting a look at her mother who was starting to wake up. Kagome proped her self up by her elbows. Sesshomaru seeing this decided he would put her back down. "Then a brother you shall have" he said it loudly almost as if he was TELLING Kagome that the act will be taking place very very ,very soon.

Kagome's sapphire eyes rolled back to the back of her head and she once again fainted. Sesshomaru grinned like a mad man, as he let Shippou take care of his daughter while he picked up Kagome. He took them back to his room where he set her on the futon. "Umm, Sessho-maru? "Im here Koi"

"What did Rin ask my father for...other than being a inu youkai?"

"Hmmm, let me see" he cupped her face and kissed her softly. When he was aloud entrance he slid his tongue in to her mouth and played with her own. His hands gripped her hips and stroked her sides. "She wanted a baby brother" Sesshomaru said while smirking. This time Kagome didn't faint she just stared. _She wants a brother...she wants a brother...she wants a bloody brother!__** Your scared aren't you? **__ Scared of what! _ Her beast smiled it was like Sesshomaru' s beast when he smiled it was sadistic and looked down right creepy _**of what you need to do to make the pup. **_

Kagome closed her eyes knowing sooner or later ( she preferred the later ) that she would have to produce a pup/pups for Sesshomaru. She whimpered aloud. Sesshomaru smiled softly knowing what her worries were based arround. He slowwly and softly nuzzled her neck and purred, truying to ease her. " In time, we will give what Rin wants, but we, well more you. Will get used to us physically. I will not push you koi, I will not harm you remember that" he lay his head on her chest and held her tight. Her breath had caught when he had lay his head on her bosom. _So much for taking it slow Sesshomaru __**mate is telling us he understands you and will not pressure you ...or me. That was his beast that told him to lay his head on our chest to tell me also he will not push.**_

_She wants a brother...she wants a brother...RIN WANTS A BROTHER!!_

Kagome decided to close her eyes and just bask in the warmth and worry about the ...'sibling wanting' for another day. They had a meeting to attend to very soon. She needed her strength.

A/N thank you the idea for the baby bro or sis was sesshomaru's wifey. I must say that idea did rock, I just hope I did it justice as to how Kagome reacted. I have a week off from work so maybe I can update once more cool R&R please


	16. Chapter 15 his name will be Hayota

Chapter sixteen

Disclaimer: really what's the point of this some one remind me please. I know I don't own you know I don't own so what's the point??

Kagome looked at her male who still had, amusement and mirth dancing together in his eyes. "I guess you will eventually get those pups you wanted huh?" Sesshomaru gave her a board look as if to say, 'I already knew that'. Kagome sighed and pulled herself up and together. She had to go to that meeting it was important. Sesshomaru was up before her in a flash helping her up from the futon. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head. Kagome gave off a warm glow as she was shown affection from her courted. Snaking his hands to her hips, he brought her lower body closer to his own. Kagome looked up at her male and smiled shyly. "May I?" he asked softly. Kagome wasn't too sure what it was he was asking to do, but nodded never the less. Curious as to what he would want to do. Sesshomaru grinned before lowering his head and planting his soft lips on her own. Kagome submitted to him wanting nothing more than to please him.

Sesshomaru growled softly into the kiss and slowly allowed one hand to cup her round and full rear. Kagome jerked at the pules of her body and the unfamiliar contact that was on her backside. Lifting her arms up to wrap around her courted's neck she allowed him to continue. Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss and began to rub her rear through her clothing. It were little moments like theses that would get her more accustomed to his advances. Sesshomaru grasped the silky cloth of her kimono and slowly started to pull it upwards. Kagome felt the heat rush through out her entire being. She was going weak in the knees and was becoming increasingly aware of the tingle between her legs. Sesshomaru was able to scent her excitement and arousal before herself, basking in the beautiful tangy sent. He allowed himself to indulge in it.

Sesshomaru growled and started to lap at his courted's neck and shoulder. His fangs grew almost as if they wished to tease him. His hand was now cupping bare plump flesh of her rear. Decided that they had better stop he gave a soft squeeze which in turn made Kagome squeal. Grinning down at her he watched her chest as it rose and fell rapidly. Her face was flustered and her hair in a messy tangle of black locks. _I wonder if she is afraid now to do the activities that would end her up with pup._

"Come, more than likely they await us in the study" his voice was soft and gentle and it tickled her ear as he spoke to her. Kagome huffed and tried to control her breathing. That was ...something she had never felt before, it felt nice. She could only nod at what he had suggested and allowed him to take hold of her hand. She fixed the back of her clothing smoothing out all the deep set wrinkles that Sesshomaru had made while he snuck his hand under it. She nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the room where she had taken a 'nap'

Walking down the corridor Kagome wondered if the scent of her arousal was still on her person. With a small whiff of herself she stood still. Indeed it was still on her skin strong and sweet but never the less there all the same. Her cheeks were painted with embarrassment and shame. Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her closer to his own body. His scent covering that of her excitement. "Do not worry little one, after the meeting with both your friends and Kishamaru. We shall continue our little experiments ne?" Kagome blushed even more the colour travelling down her neck and vanishing into her cloths.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart pounding in her chest, he would be taking his pack back to the western castle. Though he didn't want him there his father's law would always prevail. Stating that for the mating to happen at least one blooded relative must be present to witness the howl of Sesshomaru's claiming. The only person who fit that was his annoying half brother Inuyasha._ I do not have to tell him why he is to come to the castle, mealy bring him. He wants Kagome to find those fragments, strange in deed. It seems that his mate is only half alive. Was the wish so selfish that it only worked part way? His mate now has a soul of her own yet it is divided? This Sesshomaru dose not care, I will have her as my mate and I WILL have an heir. _

The smirk only became bigger as he thought about that. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a gleam in his eyes that promised, nothing good. Blinking at her courted she sighed and fanned her face with her hand trying to get the blush stain from her cheeks.

They now stood in front of the double doors that led to the study of the eastern lord. Along with her brothers and the two generals of the west, were also the San's of the east and north along with their own generals. Kagome kissed her mate's throat and left to sit in front of her brothers. Kagome and her brothers sat where the South would if they were not plotting against them. Sesshomaru sat in the west seat and Tisho sat with his mate at the north seat. Kishamaru and Tinya sat at the east.

"Why is it that you sit there! You are not the ruler of the south!" screamed Tinya. She was angry her baby was killed publicly and her grave was humiliated. "Tinya, raise your voice to me again and I will remove that which allows you to speak. It can be done. I don't have to kill you to get you to shut up" Kagome said calmly. "Our sister has her domain in the heavens on the moon however" said Kadoff

"Sister is going to be mated to lord Sesshomaru soon" he said smugly "And so needs a domain, that is on this plane. Father told her when she had completed her mission that it would be her to claim the south and call it the palace of night. That is why she sits here." explained Kodoff

"So really, we are looking at the new lady of the southern lands" said Tigarah with a smile "Indeed" Sesshomaru drawled. Inside his chest swelled with pride at how she handled herself as the southern Lady. "Now about the threat on the West, North and Eastern lands. I know who the monster who is threatening our lands and my soon to be conquered. You are all aware of a hanyou that used to prove an annoyance. In my old group we had defeated him. But he is now back and is now a full fledged youkai. A spider youkai"

Kagome paused to let the information sink into the heads of the middle earth lords as, she and her brothers thought up ways in which their loved one's would be safe. "So Naraku is back. But what could have brought him back and made him more powerful?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome gave her mate to be an apologetic look. "My...I mean our grandfather...Sagotoph. The God of destruction. Naraku is even more powerful now because of the three quarters of the Shikon no Tama jewel. Your half brother made a selfish wish. Resulting in it breaking and scattering all over again my Taiyoukai"

Her tone was sad almost as if she were pleading with him. Sesshomaru hissed and let out one word: "Baka"

"The final battle shall be soon, my sister and I think that if we were to collect the remaining Shikon fragments that, that would lure Naraku to you. He is mere a puppet to my brother and sister. No we need to go after the puppet master ...our grandfather" said Kadoff.

"The North shall assist Its son of the West and the East" said Tisho "As the West shall assist it's father and mother of the North. As well as the East" Sesshomaru referred to the Northern lord and lady as his parents with pride. With his jaw clenched Kishamaru spoke. "The East shall assist the North and West"

Kagome nodded and so did her brothers. "As the Kings of the Sun, we shall assist the North, our Brother of the West and the East" spoke Kadoff and Kodoff

"As the queen of the moon, I shall assist, the North, My mate of the West and the East, prepare yourselves allies. For in two months time we declare war on the South" Sesshomaru stood and Kagome went to his side instantly pulling her to him he bowed to the north then the east as did Kagome. She and her brothers followed Sesshomaru out.

"Sooo, Kagoshima. My dear sweet INNOCENT sister" Kagome bared her fangs at her brother Kadoff who was teasing her. "So when are you planning to bed our sister Taiyoukai" asked Kodoff Kagome blushed at her brothers blunt statement "KODOFF!" she practically screamed. However her mate wished to make matters worse by taking her hips and bringing her delicious bottom to his groin. "Pretty soon" said Sesshomaru with a smirk to his lips. Kagome gave a shocked and panic look at her mate to be. The twins smirked at their older sister. Before leaving them to go and find their courted's. Kaze would not be hard to find and Ringo was off with her family in the west. Nope not hard to find for two determined Gods of the sun.

Kagome tried to pull away from Sesshomaru, however it caused him to growl in anger. Kagome's beast whined. Both Kagome and her beast were not used to such contact and in public, they felt uncomfortable and wanted out. Sesshomaru however didn't want to let her go and neither did his beast. Purring softly into his mate to be's ear he tried to calm her, Sesshomaru smiled as he saw her relax in in his arms. "Now koi, we are going to go back to my chambers and continue where we left off" "But-" "Hush, you can tell your friends tomorrow, when we leave for the western lands" Sesshomaru all but dragged Kagome back to his chambers.

Sitting her on the couch that was underneath the wide window. Wrapping his arms about her he sighed content. "Tell this Sesshomaru why you fear to mate?" Kagome's face was set a flame and she coughed nervously. "I-Im not afraid, just ...well a little nervous. I heard that it would hurt for a while" she told him Sesshomaru thought this over in his head. Yes it would hurt but that was what foreplay usually cured. All the tension lessoned while they were giving small pleasures to each other. Then came that little trick of slicing the barrier of her maiden with a swift yet short flick of a claw. Sesshomaru grinned he would not mind taking away that pain at all.

Slowly he let his hands stroke her arms. "We leave tomorrow at dawn koi, and when we get there: our home in the west I will share a secret with you. For now go on and talk to your friends. For I plan on having you to myself as soon as we reach the border to my lands"

As if to prove his point Sesshomaru 'coincidently' let one of his hands brush over one of her breasts. She gasped at being handled so, but she would admit while shocking it was also exciting. Kagome shivered and all but leapt from her mate to be's lap. With out turning her head, so went out of the door. Too shaken up to look into the twin pools of honey. _Maybe Sango can help me, understand what it is I should do. I know I want to, the heat has begone even with that small 'innocent' touch. I bet even Miroku would be eager to lend some 'idea's' for now I need to keep out of Inuyasha's way, and that of Kikiyo. _

Kagome made her escape to her sister's room and knocked on the door. Sango was wearing a light pink kimono with a yellow sash, her hair was left down in its usual low tail. Kagome smiled as her sister attempted to bow to her, however Kagome stood form none of it. "Sango, we've known each other for a long time. I will have no bowing from either you and Miroku. I don't need that right now what I need...is my sister" Kagome spoke softly.

Indeed this is what she needed, she needed to know what to do In this situation, truly she wanted to please her lord she wanted to ...she didn't even know what she wanted. Only that she didn't want to displease him in the slightest way!

Sango smiled at the youkai who had called her sister, opening her door more she silently invited the woman in. "What is it Kagome? You seem rather...lost" Kagome sat as her sister closed the door. She looked at Sango and nodded a little. "Se-Sesshomaru plans to head back to the palace of moon tomorrow. Of course you will all be coming with us" she said as she saw the worried look on Sango's face.

Sango nodded but for some reason she could tell that there was something, ells on her friend's mind. "Kagome tell me what's the matter?" Kagome looked at Sango with a blush on her pale cheeks. Sango just looked at the woman in the fine silk robes with a straight worried face. "Sesshomaru...he ...that is to say..." she couldn't get around to saying it! Why! Why was it so hard to confided in her sister? It had not been hard before so why now?

"Kagome, are you afraid of mating with your Taiyoukai?" it was strange to hear Sango call him Taiyoukai she felt slightly angered because it was only HER that called him that. She however relaxed as she noted that Sango had said 'your' meaning her. So she let it go and passed it off, as her instincts.

"Hai I am, its not of the process its just...im afraid I wont satisfy him" she sad softly, Sango knew why. For years Inuyasha had been pushing her into thinking she was nothing important, he did not acknowledge that she was a woman less that she was a living breathing human with feelings. No instead he chose to crush her spirit and pour salt in any of the wounds he inflicted on her. Sango smiled at the innocence that shone through her sisters sapphire eyes. "You have nothing to fear, he cares for you Kagome and he will note judge you. He loves you"

that had come to a shock to her, did he love her? She had never said it and neither had he but in this case, she could get away with it insisting that actions speak louder than words. And in this case with Sesshomaru being over antiquated with her she decided that it may just be his way, of showing affection. "I don't know what your worrying about though Kagome, you know he adores you"

Kagome smiled at Sango, then asked her if she would enjoy a walk in the gardens with her. Sango agreed, as they walked from the room they bumped in to a little girl with red puffy eyes. Kagome's beast was alert as she picked up her daughter. "Rin what is the matter?" the toddler hiccuped and held her mother for comfort. "Come on now sweetie don't close up on me now, what was it?" walking into the gardens to get away from every one, that and to calm Rin, Kagome and Sango sat under a sakura tree and decided to wait for Rin to speak.

After a while Rin's sniffles stopped, "Momma, are you and daddy going to get rid of me. When you have your own baby?" Kagome could not believe her ears "What" Kagome said sharply "The lady and daddy's brother sa-said that whe-when you have your own ba-baby that you would get r-rhid of Rin"

Dame them! They had fed her daughter lies and in so made her revert back to speaking in the third person. Kagome had come to know this as Rin's way of escaping the world that and she had once been in trauma. "Now you listen here little Missy! You asked for a baby brother Rin and your father seems intent on giving that to you. If it were not t for you I would not be having this baby so I am doing this for you, you asked for a baby brother and that is what you are going to get!" smiling Kagome hugged her child tight. "Rin sweetie, they lie never forget that. I think I will get Shippou to teach them a lesson" Again Kagome noticed the slight bow or Rin's head. "Sh-Shippou Kun said he had to go away for a while. Dose that mean that he doesn't like Rin any more?"

Before Kagome could answer Rin, a growl followed by another growl caught their attention. Rin looked behind her, to find both her father and Shippou. Rin abandoned her seat in her mother's lap. Right now she wanted to be held by her father. Sesshomaru held his little girl close when she pulled away, her father kissed her nose and smiled. Then he quite literally put her in the arms of her Kun. "Don't ever say that again Rin!" Shippou spoke harshly. Rin huddled in her limbs, at being told off in such away. Shippou nuzzled her hair and gave her the affection she needed, gentle and ..fluffy. Looking into her pale blue eyes Shippou told her; "I will never leave my sweet Chan, so don't ever think or say that again. You did nothing wrong I was.." at this point in time the fox youkai's cheeks burned with embarrassment. The three adults watched with small smiles on their faces. Shippou stood Rin on her feet, and pulled something out of his sleeve. What he pulled out made Rin squeal, Kagome and Sango 'aww' and Sesshomaru... twitch...visibly. There in Shippou's hand were what were known as a **kanegoto** (promise) necklace.

It had a twin and would connect to its twin when pressed together (**Has any one seen 'The one' with Jet lee in it? Its like his wedding necklace that im on about) **

separating the them Shippou took the, pink stone necklace and gave her the jade green one. Pricking his finger with one of his claws he let a single, bead of crimson blood drop on to the stone. Rin copied his movements and actions, a flash of white light was the result and the stones were once back to their smooth clean state. Sesshomaru was beginning to twitch harder and wanted nothing more than to stop this from happening. Kagome sat in his lap, so he would not interrupt. Shippou put the necklace around Rin's neck and Rin did the same for him. Mentally the two were now bonded, they could feel each otherwise feelings communicate when apart. The only reason this did not sit well with Sesshomaru ...was because he didn't even have such a bond with his own intended.

He felt low and in some ways, unworthy. Is that why she had not given him what Shippou had given to Rin, ideal it was the female who brought this type of issue up, for she was near enough handing over her mind to her other half. Did she think him not worthy to share her mind?

Kagome felt her intended's envy and even sadness and insecurity. _ He wants us to share a bond like that, if it will make him happy then I will do it for I care about him deeply. _The two children went off to play and Sango said she was going to go and find Miroku. Sesshomaru was left with his thoughts as Kagome suddenly vanished from his lap. Was she...did she...dose she not...

questions of whys floated around his head. Outwardly he was cold and passive... on the inside he was greatly upset and hurt, there was a painful hand that squeezed his heart. In all the days Sesshomaru had been alive he had never hurt more than he hurt now. Standing up to his full height, he mad his way inside of the castle to the great dinning room. He sat there near enough through out the whole of the day. While he was there he did not catch hair nor hide of his intended. Sesshomaru had not seen Kagome, and it was nearing the evening meal. The last one he would ever take here again. His insecurities stayed with him and hung over his head like a dark cloud. Sesshomaru remained passive and quite, Tigarah and even Tisho could feel his mood all too well. They found him in the garden watching the two very young sweethearts talk and play with each other.

They dare not try to speak with him, well Tigarah didn't. Her mate on the other hand...was another matter. "Sesshomaru my boy! Why the long face, ...it's not the usual long passive face either" Tisho's comment went upon Sesshomaru's deaf ears, as he felt Kagome back in the castle in the room where his things were. He walked away from the northern rulers wuth a brisk pace, his feet led him to his room where he only saw the servants who were packing his belongings. When they left Sesshomaru only noticed that on the couch was Kagome. She smiled at him gently and walked towards him with her hands behind her back. She now stood there with a wide grin on her face. Stuffing his thoughts of hurt down his throat he asked; "What is with that face my dear, why do you grin?"

Kagome took a hold of one of his wrists and pulled back the kimono sleeve.

She then clasped a silver bracelet the covered his entire right wrist . The silver bracelet had two Inuyoukai wrapped around each other, one was of herself in her lunar inu youkai form, her long nine tails floating around them. The one of Sesshomaru was standing over her laying form, protecting her the side of his dog face pressed against her own in affection. Around the two carvings were four gems of the same sapphire as her eyes. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips, "You are now tied to me My Taiyoukai" she pulled back her sleeve on her left wrist and showed her the exact replica of his own bracelet except that the four gems that were on it were like the very liquid pools of amber and gold as his eyes.

Sesshomaru grabbed his woman and pulled her into a hug and held her, afraid that she would be taken away. "Thank you, my Kagoshima" that was the first time he had ever spoken her Megami name, and it touched her heart at how soft and gentle it sounded. Kagome nodded and pulled away from him and led him out of the castle towards the hall way. "Sesshomaru..." he understood her message and forgave her for making him feel the way he did. They entered the dinning room and Kagome sat with her mate to be. She looked at Sango and Miroku and her eyes softened greatly then, the two little one's. Then her eyes met with that of Inuyasha and Kikiyo and they hardened . "The both of you, shall stay away from my family. Especially my daughter"

"Who are you talking to!" Inuyasha said getting out of his seat. "I am talking to you! If I ever hear that you or that dark miko you have mated over there ever come close to my child again and the one's I will soon bear. I will kill you" Kagome set it out on the table all of it , Sesshomaru's heat swelled and his beast purred as he heard what she had said_ "..the one's I will soon bear" _"Kikiyo 'aint no dark miko!"

Inuyasha roared. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "The soul she has in her body now, is that of the witch that first brought her back Inuyasha! that is why the jewel shattered once again only in to more shards! you remember the witch right. The one that tried to kill me. You didn't care though. Why would you? Your first love was back. I onced loved you, how utterly foolish of me"

"I don't need you I have Kikiyo!" "I know, which is exactly why I am going to look for the remainder of the shards with my mate and brothers. Sango and Miroku will be welcomed as well" "Your not his MATE!"

" You are right" Kagome said while picking up her chopsticks, "But by tomorrow evening, I will be" she said as she began to eat. _'and one step closer to giving both Rin and Sesshomaru what they want, a baby brother and ...a son an heir to his legacy ...and to his throne... his kingdom and that of my own...my son's name shall inspire eternal life his name shall be like the wind beneath the falcon's wings, My son's name will be Hayota._

A/N do not kill me. Like I said I am soo sorry ppl but with my own novel and collage life is much of a drag. Will now start updating on Wednesdays so look out for it on Thursdays ok nite nite


	17. Chapter 16 Back Home

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: Me no own!

A/N ahhhhhh. I am so sorry to all my lovely readers who have been waiting God knows how long for an update to this love story. Well no chit chat from me people straight on to the tale!

* * *

Naraku chuckled, as his hime of blood tried with little effort to get away from his means of entertainment. She enjoyed the combination of pain and pleasure. However her type of pain was intense, it was Naraku dragging his claws over her skin creating tattoo's and patterns on her pale white skin. She would moan and cry out for more, being the woman she was she enjoyed the feeling of warm blood on her skin. However it was more arousing she discovered when it was her own blood caressing her skin and not that of her victim.

The princess of blood moaned and arched in to her mate's hold, "Such a face my dear?" her face was painted in the deepest paint of blood and passion. Naraku licked his mating mark and devoured her lips. He had needed a distraction, and his bloody woman was a tasty distraction indeed. He had been watching them, closely. He had told Kanna and Kagura to watch the mirror carefully and keep an eye on the inu-no baka. Kagura had to come back due to that the younger son of the dog general was now within his older brother's circle. He could have fallen off his seat when he hear that the soul that was now in the woman he had once long ago desired was that of the shrivelled old witch that had brought her back.

No, he had a more delectable woman with in his arms. Kuagrachi panted and screamed her ending and closed her blood thirsty coal black eyes. Naraku however chose this moment to look out of the window, the moon was in its crescent state and he smirked. _"So Inuyasha, tomorrow will be your human night. Ah I remember those, pure annoyance. Too bad for yo__u that you will soon be just that...a human, you will be coming after me soon wont you lord Sesshomaru, you and your mate . I know all about her and I will end her" _he thought darkly. Oh yes they said revenge was indeed a sweet dish served cold, and ripping out the heart of that Megami would be most delicious.

* * *

Dawn was about to break across the land of Japan, Sesshomaru looked over to his courted as her body began to twitch. He was angry that he could not take away her pain completely, but only sooth it. Now knowing how to sooth her pain because of the bracelet that covered his wrist, he called to her inner beast while holding on to her, his arms were warm, his hushed words of comfort stilled her small whimpers of pain. "Wake up little one"

Hearing her pet name being called from her male, Kagome woke with a small smile upon her plump lips. His eyes of Gold looked at her and regarded her with a look close to annoyance. "Get dressed, we are leaving after breakfast, make sure our pup and her 'Kun' are ready to move"

Kagome smirked at her male as he refused to accept the fact that Shippou was very much her daughters sweetheart. She liked the idea very much that her daughter had some one who she would grow up loving. Deciding that today to not a day for mellow thoughts, the queen of moon rose from her resting place and picked up her robes. She decided that wearing one of her kimono's wouldn't be very effective, instead she picked out the black hakama and hiori with her stone silver scale mail.

Sighing softly she looked at the bed that once held her male in it's folds. He seemed annoyed some how, keen on leaving her by herself, or was it the palace of wings he was so eager to leave. Kagome felt that today held a promise with in its self, a secret that she would not be told unless who ever was the keeper of the secret deemed worthy. Pulling her things along with her to the bath house, Kagome gathered her friends, sister and daughter to join her in the hot pools of relaxation.

The women in there stared at the young Megami and, snickered behind their masks of content and pure relaxation. She could practically taste it, what ever 'it' was she could smell, taste and for a split second even touch it. What was it that had her senses on such level of sensitivity? She herself didn't understand, and with the some what arrogant looks that were littered on her friends faces, she dare not ask.

Kagome blew an annoyed raspberry which, pushed her bangs from her face for the briefest of moments. Her eyes of blue sapphire, sneaked glances at the other woman who sat in the pool with her. Sango her sister, was trying with all her might to keep the smirk from breaching her face. Huffing once more Kagome stood up from the waters, with a stiff stride Kagome removed herself entirely from the hot waters of the bath and over to the bench where her clothing was. Pulling the towel to her face and chest Kagome dried her body with gentle pats of the towel. Pulling on the crimson robe which was left out for her Kagome sat down and began to dry her hair.

All the while narrowing her eyes at each of the females who were in the bath. Sango soon followed her friends example and towel dried her self slipped on a robe then left. The rest of the women did the same, simply bowing to the intended lady of the west with out a word. Kagome stared at her hands in wonder before simply shrugging her shoulders with a huff. Standing up the young woman took her leave of the bath house and walked back to her room. Once there she changed into her sea blue and purple amour. Pulling her hair up into a bun, she tied her swords to her sides and left the room in search of her human friends and her chosen male.

Her feet padded lightly on the polished wooden floors of the palace of wings. Turning her nose to the air somewhat elegantly she separated the different scents so that she was able to pin point her companions. Sesshomaru was in the dinning room with his adoptive father and the pups. The two adults stood to the left of the pups who were eating a heavy breakfast in preparation of the journey that they were going to be taking.

Kagome entered the dining room with a small smile upon her lips as she gazed at the sight of them all at the table eating.

"Ah my mate, you at last grace us with your presence"

Kagome simply smiled and let her bangs shake lightly as she decided to fold at her chosen's obvious bait. Simply she fluttered her beautiful eyes at his and sat directly in his lap and tucked her head under his chin as if she were a pouting child.

"What is wrong my dear?"

"Nothing my love, I just want to go home"

Sesshomaru hugged his mate close to his chest and let of a soft purr rubble through his chest she had said "home" the palace was her home now.

He could hardly contain the perverted twinkle that had entered his eyes as he thought about the many places within their 'home' that they could be left undisturbed for quite a length of time.

'this sesshomaru still wonders exactly how long though'

Kagome sat in her seat after some small convincing of her intended mate, telling her that it would be good for her to eat because of they had a long ride home. He had summon his dragon mount for the kids to ride on, Ah-Un would protect them well and could even get them to the castle faster than the four legged high animals that they would ride, as well as that they wouldn't need to be exposed to a potential threat like last time when the he and his party was on his way to the palace of wings in the first place.

Looking his eyes onto the person who sat across from him his eyes met that of his adopted farther, the man was truly disturbing at times. He was of a dog decent...yet the smile on his face could only be described as a sadistic cat.

Sesshomaru gave the older male father figure a bored dead pan look just so that he could deter him from looking at him with that creepy smile. 'No such luck'

Tisho grinned further once his pup realized that his smile was not wavering in the slight. It was beneath him to try and shrink away in any formations simply because of who he was.

Looking over to his lady he watched her as she ate, her belly full and warm she turned her happy eyes to him. It still amazed him how the slightest things could shift her moods she was like the storm one minute could be light and harmless the next she could be forceful and destructive.

Holding a piece of fruit in her hand, she was pealing the yellowish skin from the sweet and tangy fruit of a rich and ripe mango. Biting into the flesh of the fruit he watched hypnotised by the way the her fangs pierced the flesh, how some juice escaped and clung to her lips as if waiting for her sweet pink tongue to come back and claim it.

He felt himself stiffen as he watched her lick at the fruit before biting and lightly sucking. His throat was dry and his heart began to race.

Inuyasha watched every move that the miko youkai goddess made. It wasn't fair he wanted to become a full demon and now it was the wench who had become full demon and a goddess as well. As well as that was there really a greater threat than Naraku? Kikiyo saw his gaze where it lingered on her so called reincarnation.

She couldn't understand how it had become to be that this slip of a girl had managed to get the love of the hanyou the love of the Taiyoukai as well as others. She was powerful she knew that much she knew she would have to be careful around her les the woman child made good on her threats of decapitation.

Kagome having finished her breakfast hid a smirk, every thought, every emotion and every beat of his heart and pulse of his member she felt, the connection through the bracelet that they had on ensured that she would feel that. She guessed that her intended had forgotten that little fact.

Pulling herself from the table she walked over to her daughter and picked her up. "Mamma?"

"come we need to get you changed, where are Kadoff and Kodoff?"

"Uncle Kadoff said he was going to see grandfather Kami, and uncle Kodoff was running away from grandfather Kami"

Kagome smirked at her brother's anticks before giving her intended a small bow and a warm and sly smile.

Kagome took her daughter back to the room which she had stayed in during the time that they had spent at the palance of wings. "Mama"

"Yes baby"

Rin looked at the floor and let her bangs cover her eyes, "Y-yesterday ...before the noon meal Rin's Kun k-kissed her here" the small child placed an even smaller clawed hand to her right cheek. Kagome balked at her daughter a shimmering smile took over her face as she sussed that her daughter must feel as though she had done something wrong. Bending down to her little one Kagome lifted her chin so that sky blue orbs with tints of green and purpal looked into her sapphire ones.

"Do not worry baby, it was just a little kiss on your cheek. I will talk to Shippo though, I'm not angry ok sweetie, don't ...don't tell your father"

"Mamma he's really nice to me, he stays with me and makes me happy he even helped Rin change into my beast"

"What?"

"Hai, i wanted to prove to daddy that i could do it i didn't want to let him down"

Kagome smiled at her seemingly little girl. "Alright, we shall run home all of us, your Kun as well darling you will then show your father let's get you ready now"

Kagome and Rin walked out from the room that the little one was staying to make sure that nothing that belonged to her, had been left behind after changeing into her leaveing wear which consisted of a lilac hakama and white hihori with tiger lili's on it the two females left fo the front gate where all the leavers were gathered in the court yard.

At the gate of the palace of wings Sesshomaru looked out and found his intended and his daughter along with her...sweetheart walking towards them.

"My Taiyoukai, your daughter wishes to show you something"

Sesshomaru and Tisho looked at the little one expectantly Rin nervously looked at her mother before bowing her head. A sharp high pitch bark made her look up into the eyes of her Kun. Sesshomaru looked at the boy and in that moment he knew Rin had made the right choice, his aura was dominating hers telling her to stand tall and not be afraid.

Rin straightened herself up her eyes connected with her fathers, Sesshomaru watched in amazement as her sky blue eyes seeped into the crimson red her fangs grew and she began to growl her mother followed suit and began to shift her form into her electric blue stripped beast form, Inuyasha watched amazed as Shippo and Sesshomaru began the shift as well soon the family of the west as well as the courter were all in their best forms.

Shippo's four tails blew in the nonexistent wind Rin's two tails twitched and flicked Sesshomaru five tails swirled and Kagome's nine tails floated all around her. Sesshomaru barked at his pup his pride in her grew he nuzzled her muzzle with his own and gave her an affectionate lick. He walked over to his intended on all fours and gave her in intimate lick under her breast.

She barked at him and her tails dropped behind her shifting away a little. Her intended was a lot taller than her by two heads in this form she bowed her head and bared her neck in submission as she could tell her stunt of rejection had him angered. She was embarrassed which is why she pulled away from him not for any other reason.

Seeing her act of submission he gently nipped her exposed throat and nuzzled her, standing up to her full height Sesshomaru let his voice float telepathically to the others ' We move out to the palace of the west, my intended's friends are welcome to join us'

Moving his head in the direction of home he let out a sharp bark as his adoptive parents transformed and headed in the direction of the west with Shippo and Rin just behind them. Sesshomaru nuzzled his female again giving her affection before nudging her gently towards the air. As she gathered her energy about her she took to the sky noticing the fir cat Kilala who had Miroku and Sango perched on her back, were coming up to her left side. Her chosen male coming up to her right side and gliding the winds alongside her.

Sesshomaru was more than happy to be going home after a long and dramatic month, he longed for his home and now he would be bringing home his new lady.


End file.
